Son Of The Moon
by freewind613
Summary: Cory accidentally steps in to a problem he may not get out of. Talking animals, immortals, and a crazy girl who doesn't trust him. What else could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first completed story, so I hope you find something interesting

* * *

The bell sounded effectively ending Cory sleep. Yawning while sitting up in his desk, Cory listened to his teacher. He was drowning on an on about some assignment. Not that it mattered, really no one would do there's over winter break.

"Would every one please listen. Yes I know all of you are excited for your break but still. Over these next three weeks I would like all of you to do something that involves your families. I would like for each person to research there family tree." Some groaned about the one subject that actually involved talking to there family members. "Research as far back as you can go. Talk to your grand parents, your uncles, even your parents. See were you all came from. How you came to be. It will be due the last day of school." Now that was different. Normally the old english teacher Mr. Rate. Yes I said Rate, no Cory not going to comment about it. He just did get off detention for just that. "I hope all of you find something interesting out that excites you."

This had been their final class before leaving. Cory gathered his things. Consisting of one binder, a jacket he never used, and a tattered back pack. Students were saying goodbyes to Mr. Rate then running in to the halls. Almost to freedom Cory was stopped.

"Cory could we talk for a moment." So close Cory thought as he stopped at the desk. "I know you of all people will have a little difficultly with this assignment." Gritting his teeth and biting his tongue, Cory waited. "What I want to say is. Every one is expected to at the very least try. Perhaps talk about what characteristics you might share with them." Shaking his head at the clueless teacher. Cory just continued to wait it out. "I hope I did not offend you. Many people have been leaft-,"

Cory marched out the door just then. Anger was playing in the back of his eyes. Ideas, bad ideas of what to do with those teachers opinions.

"Hay watch were your going," some girl cory bumped into growled. She had punk black hair, a leather jacket, and a determined look in her eyes. The stranger thing was her eyes. So blue you would call it electric if you saw them for yourself.

"Sorry," Cory mumbled. Continuing on with his march out the door after side stepping an angry glare. "What are peoples problems," Cory thought. Not that Cory had much room to talk really. This was to be his sixth school in about six years. Every year a new problem lead toward a new school.

Opening up the front door, Cory was met with an ice cold blast of air. Winter had decided to take a tremendous dump this year. Dropping off nearly a foot of snow with below twenty degree weather. Kids were coming up past to run for the warmth of vehicles. "How on earth am I supposed to make friends with those," Cory said. Talking aloud to himself yet again. All the kids in the small town of Bozeman, had grown up together since they had been little. No one could hope to even break through that kind of barrier in High School. "Ow well," Cory thought again. "Isolation is better than this," Cory said walking down the side walk in discuss. Watching as students screamed about how cold they were. Throwing snow balls at one another till finally.

"What the hell," Cory yelled. A stray had managed to beam the back of his head with surprising force. No one took blame for the stray only stopping to point and laugh. Scooping his hand under the snow for small amount of wet slush. Cory padded the snow down whilst choosing a target. Deciding on the much larger jock who had taken a liking to picking fights. Cory released the ball with such accuracy it caused stairs. Not because of a little good aiming. But because the over sized gorilla had been standing half a foot ball field away when he landed on his back. Pointing toward his victim to laugh as the comments started in.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah what a freak, who is he?"

"Some kid social dropped on the schools door step."

"Great just what we need a freak." The comments flowed never ending. It felt like taking artillery fire. Heat flooded Cory cheeks to emphasize his pointed hatred. People were really not his favorite species.

"Aww look at that, he's upset." A random cheerleader said making a scene of a baby wiping away its tears. Snow smacked in to the girls face so hard she flew back on to her back.

"Ahahah," Cory could not help but laugh at the fortune. Whoever had done that had to be a friend of his.

"Laugh it up punk," the now angry jock shouted. Storming through snow to reach Cory before he could run. Another well placed snow or possible ice ball smacked the would be assailant head on. Giving Cory enough time to turn for an over due exit.

Bounding down streets at a pace of an Olympic track star. Second nature kicked in, survival. No High School nor College star alive could catch him when ran like this. Closing his eyes and imagining the run. Cory could almost see himself as a cheetah. Wild, fast, uncatchable.

Reaching his humble abode in a matter of a half hour. "Home sweet cockroach." Shingles peeled at the center leaving a vacant look. Inside it looked a little better. Twin bed held up by pallets against one wall, a dresser for his clothes beside it. Then a small table and chair across from the bed. Of course he had your average kitchen set up a few feet back further. A mini fridge.

A closet held what Cory needed. Uncovered with an all oak finish sat his bow. Pulling it out to check on his table one last time before he left. Three week long vacation meant one thing for him. Extended Hunting trip and this one promised to be good. All new terrain than what he had been previously accustomed to. Tomorrow would be the day too. A bus ride up East Glacier Park Village, then a hike toward Sheep Mountain. His camouflage had been worn from previous use and he had no real jacket but it was all he could think about.

"Well I guess I should do it now ha tiger." Tiger a stray cat that wondered around from time to time. He had all but adopted Cory as his friend. Taking out a foldable steel chair for comfort. "This should be fun. I mean really what could anybody write about what they had in common with two absolute strangers." What Mr. Rate said had been true toward the end. Both parents had left him at birth to fend for himself. Not exactly one of those, "I forgive you," sort of things. He really had no desire to go comparing himself to them. "Not like I can anyway. Sure my eyes are funny." Instead of your average three eye colors his had to be different like so many other things. "How else do you explain gray eyes," Cory asked an unamused tiger. "Just keep licking your self then, I got this. OK eyes from my dad then. My mom." This really had been hard part for him. Of course he had thought about these things in the past. While stairing up at peeling ceiling of another foster home.

"How about this, my ADHD I took from her." Tiger looked at him for a split second. Then jumped from table to bed in one bound. Tucking himself in for a cat nap. "Lazy, how am I going to complete this without constructive criticism? Yeah I'm losing it aren't I?" To that the cat purred as it rolled over. Sunlight had started to slowly fade away from the horizon. The only light in the cramped room was a dusty lamp. That had worked till Tiger knocked it over in a suspicious manner. So now they both lay in darkness. Cory eyes had learned after the first night how to adjust. Almost to the point of night vision or cat vision. What ever the case they both slowly slipped off in to unconsciousness.

Sleeping had become very hard on Cory since about the age of six. Nightmares came an went with no common since. Tonight would be no different.

In it a woman sat watching the sky the land scene unfamiliar. She sat alone murmuring a song. It felt so "warm" some how, that Cory had to get closer to hear her words.

"Huh," Cory thought. The words came out in a different language than english. Weirder was that he could understand every word perfectly.

"E`rthei empro`s to fos foteino`tita to vr`ady. La`mpoun k`ato apo` e`na monopa`ti pou tha me kathodigisei pros ta dexia`. Deixe mou to dro`o dia a`lli mia fora` gi `afto` borei na odigisei sti niki se afto` to telko` ago`na mou."

Come forth the light brightness in the night. Shine down a path that will guide me to the right. Show me the way once more so I may lead to victory in this my final fight.

Cory became entranced by her voice and her words. Walking dangerously close to hear more. It had stopped however. Now the girl sat quietly once more looking up at the stars. Here interest in them could match Cory. His fascination going back as to the day he was born. Her beauty was unmatched by any girl or even woman he had ever seen.

"Who," he started to ask. Then she turned away ignoring him. Fading out till she was moonlight herself. "Wait," Cory shouted reaching out. "OW," he exclaimed. As the searing pain of a cut went through his hand. More light shown down till the woman was finally engulfed and blinding Cory.

"That was the weirdest dream I have ever had in my life." Cory talked to a leaving tiger. The cat had decided enough was enough for the night. Lunging through a broken piece of board to escape. "Great now even cats don't want to be with me." Standing to stretch, Cory found a new injury. "That stupid cat cut me. I hope I won't get parvo I'll never get a girl then." Not bothering to remember Parvo was for dogs and dogs only. Sunlight had barely just started peaking across the small town. "Vacation time." Cory set out away to pack his supplies and grab his homework. A bus ride at this hour would lead up till almost sun down when he arrived. Giving just enough time to set up an outer camp site before the hike up toward the true goal.

The bus stop seemingly had no hostile faces. There were strangely a group of girls that stayed to themselves. Cory didn't recognize any of the three. A bus showed up within twenty minutes of waiting. Boarding the bus Cory groaned. This bus had stopped before they had arrived here. Leaving only one seat open beside the group of girls. Moving hastily to avoid eye contact, Cory sat down beside the window. The bus had two rows of seats each going back to a large bench in the back with five in the back. All four of the girls looked equally upset about the seating.

No further choice when the bus started for the highway. A Average bow bag covered Cory weapon for hunting. Some how managing to hold up to twenty arrows and his quiver. It was blatantly obvious what he had between his legs on the ground. One of the girls commented to her friend by the window who looked over.

"I bet he can't hit the broad side of a barn." Window girl laughed at middle seat joke. Hopefully that would be there only remark. If not this would be a ride to underworld before it's all said and done.

"Well I mean what could you expect? He is just a boy however." This time the girl beside him spoke. Finally looking over at the four and noticing. Each one had on grey camouflage with hunting style jackets. knives were placed at each hip on each girl. Effectively giving off that look of, "I will cut you if you look at me wrong."

"Come now no comment a boy." One asked in a very strangely old accent. Mountain sides passed by the bus as it continued down the highway. Small towns becoming scenery.

"What the," Cory mumbled to his suddenly pelted head. An acorn landed on his lap. "How in the," all four girls snickered before he could ask. Cory peered over at the four now ignoring him. Coughing to choke back his surprise. "Time to just look out the window," he thought. Because if he were right, the girl second to the window had pointed ears. "That can't be right." Attempting to be as covert as possible. "They are," he accidently said aloud. Four heads simultaneously turned to look at him.

Pointed ears glared at him, her eyes were different also. "Ow what would that be boy?" Stuttering out something about weather, Cory turned his body toward the window. Pulling out Mr. Rate paper in hopes of a distraction.

Still he had not filled in a single word. What really could he do beside guess. Nobody in social services had ever admitted to knowing Cory parents. Heck he did not even have a legal last name. Nobody knew what to say so he had become just, Cory. No last name, no parents, no nothing. "Screw It," Cory thought hastily writing.

"My name is Cory. I got my eyes from my father, my dyslexia from my mother. I have no idea were there lineage goes too." Short sweet and to the point. Mr. Rate only asked for effort anyway.

Passengers disembarked one by one from the bus. Until slowly it had become six people at the front, Cory, and the four girls in camouflage. Angry as the girls might have been at his sitting there, they made no movement to leave. Only now pointed ears would glare over from time to time.

"Have you ever heard the story of the mountain in these parts?" Window girl asked middle seat.

"No why?"

"Well it is said these mountains obtained there names long, long ago." She had paused for some type of dramatic affect. "When man used to only be few in these parts. Sheep herders would take a flock once a month to the top of the valley. Once on arrival, each sheep would drink from a rain built pond. Fuller fur, riper meat, and healthy flock would soon form. That is," she paused before letting pointed ears take over.

"If it were possible to reach bottom of course." Some how Cory had been pulled into this story. Raptured at its folk tale. "Nobody knew why. But would seem after they brought there first flock, nobody returned a second. You see when the farmers had realized its affects the first time. They would return with a second, much larger group of sheep or ram. All in hopes of having the juiciest meat around." Pointed ears now locked eyes with Cory, immoveable under her stair. All Cory felt he could do was listen.

"When slowly one by one the village grew smaller. A town meeting had voted to send a hunter to the forest. Only one stood willing to leave. His story legendary among other villages. Not a soul had bested the man in his conquest of the forest."

"However this beast would not be like his others." They had switched again. Window girl had taken back her story, determined to keep it going. Middle seat listened on intently not bothering to glare over at Cory again. Only one sat beside her, hood over her head this entire time. Something was off though when window girl and middle switched off. It were as if they spoke of this story "different".

"Bravely he marched up toward the mountain only to find it empty. Not a soul in site, not even a tiny field mouse. As he searched for this beast he had no idea." Cory leaned in slightly more unknowingly. "He were being tracked himself by this beast. Lead to believe he freighted away with warning the man would come.

In his haste he had not watched the weather. A great storm were to blow in this night. Leaving the great hunter trapped on the mountain top with no cover. Until that is, he found a cave. Taking refuge just when the storm caught up to him. Terrible winds and rain hard enough you would not see boulder fly toward you until you were beneath. Story said the man found refuge with in its depths. Wood and sheep fur stacked neatly beside its walls. He did not question it, merely assuming to be left overs from his freighted hunt.

Lighting a fire for warmth. The man went about sleeping uncaring to set a trap." Window girl paused for a breath. Locking eyes with Cory just as pointed ears released him from hers. "As the man slept calmly into the storm. His hunt crept slowly up from the woods climbing his mountain quietly. Reaching the man within moments. Snoring in his sleep to signal his long slumber. It worked to lead the monster directly to him. As the monster crept up to him the man woke.

Looking up at the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. Lightning struck out illuminating the forgotten fire light. In its glow he saw what stocked him to this cave and it terrified him. So much so that forgetting his weapons instead to throw hot ambers at the monsters face. Scaring the beast who roared out in rage. Rock fell crumbling at his feet. The brave hunter no longer so brave in his callus ran from his cover.

Rain pelted his face winds nearly toppled him but still he ran. Hoping to out run his hunter. Towards the edge of the mountain ground began to slide taking that mans feet with him. Dragging him beside a tree, affectively trapping him. When he dug himself from the depths of the mudd he paled. In front of him was the burned face of his hunt, now his hunter. Attempting to go for his weapon and coming up empty. The monster looked into his eyes with grin on his face and spoke to the man in disbelief."

"How simple it is for the hunter to become the hunted."

"The monster reached out brining forth his weapon." Three out of the four girls now held his gaze. "As the man watched his life flashed before his eyes. Thinking back to the one thing all hunters of the wild are taught." Cory head felt dizzy while he listened in a trance. "The food chain is circle. No one is on top forever and if you think are, well. You just might be on someone elses dinner. With that the monster bellowed out in his attack."

'LAST STOP," the bus driver bellowed out cutting off window girl. All three girls stood just then to walk up the idle. Leaving behind there friend in the hood. Cory had to shake himself from the daze in was in to stand. Camouflage girl had not moved at all yet and would soon be left behind by her friends.

"Hay girl, hay wake up they stopped." The girl had long brown hair poking out of her jacket. "Girl you are going to be left behind by your friends if you do not get up." A pale hand shot up to grab Cory wrist that had been shaking her shoulder. "Ow," Cory winced. The girl had surprising strength for someone so young. Her face was still concealed but she spoke in a very light tone.

"I will find them, thank you boy." Stepping back to give her room. Cory watched as the little girl left the bus slowly. She stopped by the door for a moment. Cory looked back to see she had stopped for something she had left in her seat. Picking it up and looking. It was a silver arrow head with some kind of symbol.

"Umm, here you forgot this," Cory said turning to deliver. "What the, were did she go?" A pudge bus driver looked up from his clip board.

"What are talking about, your the only one still here."

"The four girls, the one that was just by the door a minute ago." Cory felt an all to familiar situation coming about.

"There were no girls here kid, unless of course you count the old broad I dropped off in Browning." Running from his seat with his bag in hand out the door. Cory searched for anyone wearing gray camo. Not a soul in sight had any though. In fact Cory would be the only one here with any type of camo. "See kid nobody." The bus driver said poking his head out the door. "Now go enjoy yourself kid." The bus driver went back to checking off his clip board.

"How can someone disappear like that?" It wasn't surprising though. In the past people would show up then vanish in to thin air. Some would stalk Cory like an predator, the animal type not the creepy uncle in a van. Others Cory would have sworn had shaggy legs and horns under there clothes. This would just be another in his hallucination bank. Window girl had to be real. That was one story Cory could not have dreamt of if he tried and the way she talked. It was so different from her friends, how though?

Cory continued down a walk path towgyard the park ranger building. Everyone had been told to register before entering the woods. Strange things were going on with the animals this year. They had explained some were getting bolder now. Attacking hunters when they least were ready. Catching a few in there sleep, "As he stalked up the mountain." Cory turned a one-eighty to find her.

"Great now I'm losing my mind." Window girl was not there, yet he still felt as if he were being watched again. "That story really was good," Cory thought.

"What story?" Cory turned back around to find a park ranger standing in front of him. All green everything up to his hat and even his slit eyes. Wait no that wasn't right. Cory looked again at the mans eyes. They were normal.

Yeah I'm losing it, Cory thought. "Ow just an old story I heard of the mountain here." He said nodding off in the direction of the woods. The older man smiled.

"Yes, yes. We do have plenty of those around here. Tell me lad are you not from here?" It was innocent question but something was desperately tugging the alarm in Cory mind. Something just did not feel right about this guy. It could have been that all to good meaning smile, the fact that an adult was not treating him like a criminal. Or when he laughed his mouth stayed closed. Preventing anyone from seeing his teeth. "Well boy o?" The man waited for his response.

"I just had not heard that story before that is all." Attempting to end the conversation quickly. The ranger was having no part in it.

"Ok so which one?"

"The hunter," Cory replied again attempting to leave. With each step the ranger moved with him. Effectively cutting him off.

"That old news." That cut Cory short. He looked up at the man sure he had herd him wrong. Had he said news.

"It's an old story?"

"Actually that story was like twenty maybe a few years older long ago. Give or take of course." Cory just shook his head, now that feeling had body checked his brain. All he could do was focus on the details of the man. Analyzing his eyes, his movements, and even his size. It took some time but he finally got away when he said his dad was waiting.

"Why do I get all the freaks," Cory thought walking up to the ranger building once more. Ready to start this trip.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you," Cory said to the overly friendly desk clerk. Who would not stop telling him how he reminded her of her grandson. The light would be slowly fading out soon. Camp needed to be made soon if he were to get enough rest.

Trees scattered the land for acres, only leaving the mountain as the high point. First things first cory thought. Find a source of water because if not he would come back empty. Every animal needed water at some point and when they did he would be there. East would be his best route before taking off toward the Noth West.

Starting off after marking his territory on very tall pine, Cory pulled out some of his supplies. One canteen for water, one jacket, very little food sadly. Just enough for three days after that he needed to find something small. Then his Bow and Arrows. Rearranging everything in to order. Cory now had his bow in hand with arrows at the ready. His other supplies fit neatly with in his pockets. Now he would not forget supplies if they were in his pockets.

"Awww crap," he shouted. Rubbing a hand over his face. "I forgot it again." His new hunting knife sat at home neatly tucked under a shirt. Now instead he would have to find a good enough rock to sharpen his old one. A twig snapped alerting Cory of possible pray.

Pulling an arrow from his quiver and waiting, nothing. Stepping out slowly with in the covers of trees. "Hello dinner," Cory whispered at the rabbit. His shot would have to be good, if not he would have to suffer through his most hated noise. Rabbit screams could haunt any hunter for a good time. Aiming, he waited. Vegetation sprouted through some deep snow. Which is what seemed to entice the rabbit.

"Just a little further," Cory said. His shots were almost perfect, if only his bows would balance. In his previous tries to fix this problem, Cory had found several types of wood. Yet none could balance out for him just right. To heavy, to light, the grip aligned funny. Nothing worked out for him, causing his shots to be off by a few centimeters. The rabbit broke free some of its treasure before jumping in a nearby hole.

"Of course he had an escape route," Cory muttered. Waiting might do good if he really wanted that rabbit. But he had other plans to attend to. None involving excessive rabbit hunting or, "A beast like he had not encountered before." Cory turned around to check his back once more. "I have got to snap out of it," just then a twig snapped again. Not waiting for any sign he shot. The arrow sliced through the sky impaling a squirrel dead center. Instantly killing the small rodent. "Well at least it is not a total loss." Walking over to retrieve his arrow and shot, Cory happily found his arrow still intact.

He went about preparing the squirrel. Tossing the he did not need in the nearby rabbit hole. "Enjoy fur ball," Cory said as he departed. The sunlight had began to further wane. More animals started to appear as the sun went down and night sky spread out. No tent or sleeping bag meant one thing. "Fresh air," Cory said to himself. A small lake could be seen through the distance in the trees. Surrounding area seemed safe enough to make camp. Water splashed every now and then with a fish breaking free for fly.

"I should have brought a pole." Watching as yet another fish jumped for his prey. Retrieving broken branches proved to be a little harder than you would think in a forest. "Ow come on," Cory said. "Not like it would do any good wet any way." Grabbing on to the nearest tree with a tug. Rewarding him with a nice sized branch. Broken up into several pieces, giving Cory plenty of wood to cook.

The fire crackled as embers went off in to the sky. The night shown down illuminating the lake. The squirrel had been just enough to fill Cory. Its very plump body helping to free his mind for a while. Reaching in to his pocket, Cory pulled out the arrow head he had found. That girl really did have a grip. Flexing his wrist at the memory.

Light from the fire lit the small metal. Still Cory had no idea what he was holding. Thinking nothing more about it when he had slipped the tip in his pocket. Cory now noticed the arrow head was not average metal like his were. Instead it had this weird golden tint to it in the light. As for the symbol.

"It has to be old," Cory thought. Even being broke and poor, trust me its possible. He was an advent hunter, knowing many of the names who supplied weapons. This symbol looked so different how ever. Nothing like anything in any hunting catalog around. "Maybe I'm just losing it," he thought.

Story time on that bus had really gotten to him. That weird park ranger too. Why had he said the story was so young. Surely one had been wrong in saying that. The way those girls had told that story, so ominously. Could they have lied? It certainly wouldn't be the first time Cory had been lied to.

Back in school he had been some what of a "troubled" case. Never backing down from a fight even when it would benefited in doing so. His teachers had labeled him a problem for the state.

It was not all his fault. Weird things really did happen when he had been left alone. fires starting in the middle of a lab experiment, not your average ow the table is scorched. No naturally these flames burned down a class room with no one inside. Creepy people would show up sometimes on the play ground when he was younger. Then run away when he tried to get any one to notice. Some with scaly faces and long claw like fingernails. But the weirdest of them all had to be the animals.

Once a local millionaire pet tiger had escaped its enclosure. Running fifteen miles away, winding up in Cory school parking lot. Then to make things even weirder if at all possible. He'd been stalked, yes stalked for several weeks by animals. Deer, antelope, and what really surprised him. A great large wolf, twice the size of any creature in a book. When ever he moved that animal appeared. Watching him till he climbed on to another bus, then off. That large wolf never scared Cory, in fact non of the animals actually frightened him.

He felt safe actually, unless of course you count the tiger. Who for some reason when Cory walked up to him had this weird glow to his fur. It almost looked like his arrow tip, well the girls arrow tip. Which made him wonder about how she departed.

The bus driver had said there were no girls on board for at least several miles. This day really was turning weird. Cory just continued to stare at the fire. Its heat warming his body, cooling his mind. Eventually sleep over took him. Drifting off with another memory of that story.

"He slept without a trap."

"Yeah, well I ain't him," Cory thought.

When sleep finally claimed him it was not with out cost. In his dream he watched as farmers went up the mountain in the story. Each one came back down to tell another about there findings. Until all went up to the top to herd.

As they came back down second time Cory could see the look of horror in there faces. Some were alone, some carried a broken Shepard's stick. All had that same dejected look. One by one they went about gathering the people till all sat around to hear there tail. Not a soul around would believe the old farmers.

So it continued till an old mans son went up with his dog one day. They were walking together until the dog took off. Racing down the darken woods. Master in pursuit of his only dog. Searching high and far till he finally found his dog. Standing at the foot a cave cut out in the mountain side.

Bones littered the ground to the opening. As the man drew closer his dog walked in. Sheep, ram, and some type of unknown littered all through out the floor. Building a walk almost, leading directly to the cave center. Barking could be heard further inside the cave. Following until finally he heard something else.

Ground rumbling growling. So strong the man hesitated before turning a corner. His dog stood by barking madly at the wall.

"Come boy," the man said. "We must go home." The dog would not listen, instead it lunged at the wall. Managing to bite into it like flesh of an animal.

"RAAAHAAAAAA," screamed out an enormous monster. Suddenly the wall shifted turning at the dog. Cory tried to see what monster could do something like this. So much death surrounded this place, surely it had to be Mythical.

"Dang it," Cory thought. His dream self would not go further. No all he could see was from the cave entrance. So all that could be noted was that the monster was large, very large.

"Come boy hurry," Cory could hear from its depths. Foot steps raced up toward Cory. The man came running through its entrance dog less.

"Wait you forgot," Cory started but stopped. He knew this was a dream and that the man would not listen. Cory watched in disgusting horror as the man abandoned his dog. Retreating as fast as he could to his village. Screaming the whole way down.

On top Cory could hear the dogs cry from within. The beast roared once more at his snack. Willing himself to charge, Cory dream body responded. Running to the dog in hopes of stop this horrible nightmare. He only made it to corner as the dog screamed one last time in pain. Bones snapping, liquid hitting the ground. Cory stopped his face paling at the realization. He was too late to stop it. Blood pooled around the corner.

Hatred boiled behind Cory eyes, so much so he saw red. No life should be abandoned heartlessly as that coward had done. The beast merely did what beast do. Defend. His dream self was being pooled toward the cave entrance again. Cory let himself be lead out toward the man. His anger being to great to resist not leaving the scene.

Power pulled him toward the woods as the man ran through. Only stopping once he had reached a tall oak tree. This tree dwarfed all others surrounding its mass. Searching his retreat did the man finally come to realization what he had done. Hardly any pity showed in this mans eyes. In fact it would appear only delighted humor.

"How could you," Cory yelled at the man. But he payed him no attention. Clearly this dream did not work this way. Cory was merely meant to watch its horrors.

"Ha, I escaped," the man boasted to himself. Clearly feeling as if sacrificing his dog was so great. Continuing his run the man made it over to a stream. Instead of cleaning himself he went about a different idea. Taking out his knife he commenced to cutting himself across the bicep. Three long lines to represent an animal paw attack. If that were not enough. The man took his clothes one by one dunking them in the water. Cory waited for something more interesting to happen. Deep inside wishing the animal would come find the coward.

Turning to face his path home once more after "touching up". He walked down leaving Cory behind. His dream body getting sluggish, drifting. Cory tried to go after the man but could not follow as hard as he tried. Slowly the man continued on till he was out of sight and forest began to blur.

"Whaa-, what is going on?" His question was answered when faded from his sleep to land of the living.

The fire had dimmed down to burning ash, his remnants of dinner no longer could be smelt. Sunlight would not be for about another hour. Leaving Cory with enough time to police his sight and hopefully set up for another catch of the day.

Smoked billowed off the cooled embers from the water Cory dumped. His bow was ready Arrows still sharp but now he had his newest addition. Running a piece of boot lace he had around his neck. Hanging now would be the strange arrow tip he had acquired. Maybe no one did see those girls, it did not mean he would not some day.

Mapping the terrain before coming out on this hunt. Cory had a very good idea were he was based merely off land marks. If the weather stayed nice, which could be about fifty-fifty really. It could take up to six hours to eight.

"Time to walk," Cory said to himself. "Nice," he said catching site of something familiar. Wolfs were drinking their fill on the opposite side. Not a care in the world. "Tempting," Cory thought about the shot. Football field length possible from him to the dogs. Not an easy shot with a heavy bow. Shaking his head at the forgotten challenge. Leaving only his ashes behind of any visitor to nature land.

Snow crunched beneath his boots. A little back ground for Cory. He was not the tallest student in class. Reaching maybe five seven in height. With little doubt of getting any taller. "That could be another trait." Referring to his teachers homework. "One of them or both, were possible short. Ha ha." He laughed at the irony of not being born taller. Even so he did have other characteristics his previous classmates had lacked.

While some struggled with things like aim or a since of direction. Cory seemed to have these strengths. If his bow would ever balance he had little doubt his aim would be perfect. Shaggy brown hair hung about shoulder length nearly covering his eyes. His ow so weird eyes that had been the cause of so much of his taunting. People would always look at him and think freak or other times blind. Cory almost hated his father for cursing him with this odd pair.

Gray, extremely light gray no one knew could show up on an iris. His build was not bad. Not strong more lithe, agile maybe. He could out run any one who dared to race him. Even animal in the past could not out run him. Tan skin from always being out doors. You would think it be easy to make friends. Except for the whole moving around a lot thing. Then there's the fact about the whole ADHD and being Dyslexic. Instead kids where a little harsh on the acceptance. I know hard to believe right?

Sunlight could be seen way off in the distance. Its rays peeked atop mountains with golden warmth. Cory liked day just not as much as he liked watching the stars in the sky. He felt more at home like a missing puzzle piece found beneath the couch cushions.

Shining rays of light came from a top the trees, flashing a few birds who had decided to stay. Two hours had to pass of straight walking before Cory decided to take a seat. Mulling over his strategy for the day when he reached Sheep Mountain. Stray animals of farmers wondered up to its peak still to graze. Along with Cory real goal in this adventure. "Elk!" He thought aloud. An animal he had not yet hunted. Hopefully not for to long. It had been why he had come so early in his vacation. Three weeks had to be enough for him to find at least one.

None of any of those hunters dared to come this year. As Cory had heard before about the animal attacks. So far he hadn't seen anything of the sort yet. Not as if it mattered, Cory refused to become someones dinner. Maybe that cheerleader from two days ago. "That would be something," Cory laughed. Enjoying the comfort he felt in doing so with no one else around. In school it felt like an invention for anything to steal his joy away.

Right on time too another branch broke off toward the east side. Turning arrow in hand. The sound would not reveal its self so quickly. "Come on I know your out there," whispered cory to his prey. up in the trees walked a very horrific sight. "Sweet mother of mercy you are big." Lazily trotting about on a thick branch about midway up a tree. Had to be what looked like the biggest mountain lion Cory had ever seen in his life. "No way that's normal." The cat probably stood taller than Cory, maybe even taller than his six one english teacher. Fur glittered with that same glow as the cat from the millionaire enclosure.

"Hold up a minute something is not kosher." He was right too. For the beast looked nothing like his siblings from the east. Now with it standing directly in front Cory hiding spot he could see why. "There had to be something in that mystery meat in the cafeteria. Because this just can not be possible. He's a, a a a. Lion." Looking around his maine fluffing out around him. Cory had to pull his own jaw back up twice before finally giving up.

His arrows could cut down the cat if hit him just right. But if he should miss and the cat notice. Well, lets just say Cory could assume he would be the big cats mystery meat. Drawing then releasing over and over again. Fear played a large part in this next decision. He had to do something before, too late. Accidently stepping back on to a twig. Snapping could be heard clear across the valley, or just Cory head. Turning to face his direction with bared teeth.

"RRRRAAAAHHH," came out from that beast.

"I. Am. So...Dead." Lunging out to nearly take a surfboard size chomp from Cory head. "Hay I don't have any body parts to spare. Can't you I don't know, hunt a goose or something." Another tremendous roar made it obvious Cory would not be so lucky. Out running this thing would be an impossibility. Still that did not stop Cory from trying. With the lion on his heels, managing to slip down an embankment before bellowing again. "Why so loud? Can't we just get along?" Cory asked when he managed to make it half way up a tree.

"Raaaaaaa," the big cat answered.

"Ok. So that's not gonna happen." Pulling a shot back to aim, the beast opened his mouth to scream yet again. Snapping of a line releasing went off as the arrow flew down to lodge between the beast powerful jaws. "Ha," he yelled in victory. To his horror the beast destroyed the arrow with his teeth. Cory could not speak feline but that look said he had just now made this personal. "Ow come on, you can't die normal either. What next," cory asked slapping his hand over his mouth. Opening his mouth to signal his attack, howling echoed out.

"What the." Watching as another howl echoed off the trees signaling another animal. A wolf or coyote, maybe even a hunting dog. "Hay were are you going?" Not that it mattered if the lion ran to Cory. But still Cory knew it would not end well if someone else found muffins over there.

"Sorry buddy, it is cowardly but I can not take the chance." Aiming out one last shot to the animals unprotected heel. Releasing a well aimed shot, watching as it went high and right. Snapping off on a tree. "Crap," he shouted quickly letting off another shot.

"CLINK," the shot reverberated a sound of metal. Coming from the lions back, who continued his retreat. Disappearing through bushes and trees.

"How in the world did that not work?" Descending from atop the tree retrieving his lost shots. "Three," he counted lost shots. "Nothing at all, even blood." Not a drop of blood covered a single arrow. "Well this is something." Black liquid dripped off the arrow that the lion had snapped using his teeth.

Foot steps hastily sounded to his flank. Twisting as he pulled out another shot to aim. Cory knew something was out there. On top of him almost, waiting. "Come on out," he said to himself. Walking out from behind was a gray covered figure. Bow at the ready as well. Several moments passed unanswered silence. Neither relaxed there arm for even a moment.

"Your from the bus, one of those girls from yesterday?" Unresponsive to his question, Cory asked again. "Well are you or not." He tried to put emphases on intimidation.

"Who is this person," Cory thought to himself. Finally the girl at least he assumed it was girl relaxed. Following lead and relaxing. Never putting away his arrow, Cory watched the girl walk around the trees. It felt like she was sizing him up. No quiver strapped to her back. "What does she have only one shot," Cory thought again. He continued to watch as the strange hooded figure left him standing there.

"Now that was even weirder." Some how the lion had managed to take a large chunk from his time. Sunlight now peered through dense clouds high in the sky. Signaling mid afternoon.

"This whole weekend is weird," Cory said resting a bit. Not that he really needed it. What he really needed was a moment to collect his thoughts. "How did my shots not done any damage, I hit his back." Even more so, he could not get that strange girl out of head. If that were the same girl from that group. She had to be the one with the kong foo death grip. Rubbing at his wrist at the memory and finally remembering something else.

"Ow crap," he shouted touching his neck. The arrow head still hung from his head. He had meant to give the girl her shot back. "No catching her now." If they both were to keep an even pace from earlier then she could be on the other side of the forest by now. It would just have to wait till again. Unless she met the lion with weird fur.

Standing up from his seat of a fallen log. Cory policed his pockets before taking leave. Because of the lion he would have to camp once more before trudging up the hill. His hopes would be to recon the surrounding areas before doing any hunting at night.

Night fall came much faster it felt tonight. If Cory was right he should be some were just pass Calf Robe mountain. Hopefully there where not any stories about this place. Water sources where not scarce in these parts. So it was not by luck Cory found another lake being fed by larger streams. Surely that had to mean he was closer. One more hopefully uninterrupted day and he would be ready to bag a large hunt.

Because of the lion Cory did not have any luck finding a dinner. So instead he had to break into the very little supplies he had. Which all just consisted of a dark chocolate bar. Fire would have been nice however with the snow in this area being much stronger. A supply of dry wood was scarce if any and he did not feel like waiting for wet wood to light. A ledge covered his camp spot from being noticed, seating him almost with in a cave like cover.

"Ow, that's just what I need to think about before sleeping." He thought remembering that horrifying dream. "Maybe I can forget about all this stuff and get some sleep." He mumbled. "Yeah, no more stories and myths."

Dozing off finally and entering a dream. Cory had the most horrific dream yet of his young life.


	3. Chapter 3

"I tell you it would have gotten me too had my dog not bravely ran in." Cory had dropped in to his previous dream. The man from the mountain who had cowardly left behind his dog spoke out to a packed room. Sitting in a chair facing them wearing an expression of extreme sadness .

"Lier," Cory said out. He knew no one could hear him, but to his surprise the room turned to him in curiosity. Curious to see the man who dare challenge such a broken man that had just lost his companion. Shell shocked it took Cory few seconds to realise it had been a man who sat beside him. Covered in dirt with grimly nails. The man had a hardened face to go along with his deep tan.

"What have you to say Jacobi, we have already heard your tails. The beast has taken another life along with your cattle." A man cleanly dressed who sat beside the traitor spoke up. "You like the rest should feel his pain and know his story." Everyone seemed to agree with the man who clearly seemed to have some form of power.

"That man lies like the smile on your face, Mayor Dillinger."

"My son speaks nothing but the truth. Unlike a man who lead all are villages cattle to the slaughter." Not a soul spoke against the Mayor. Unsure who to pick sides with in this fight. "Continue my son," he said placing a hand on the man shoulders. "Tell us all that you know." The man had a wild gleam in his eyes, knowing he had won the room.

"Yes father. The beast had come to destroy me down by the water. Running with all I had to lead him away from the village we fell down an embankment."

"He is so full of it," Cory said. No longer in fear of anyone hearing him. Farmer Jacobi snorted nodding as if he had heard Cory perfectly. Cory checked but saw nothing else that said he noticed him. "Yeah I'm even losing it my dreams."

"Try your life boy o` then yah may know sanity better," the farmer spoke out quietly. Jaw on the floor with no explanation, Cory stood there confused. "Look lively boy, you just might learn something important." The man looked over at Cory just then. His eyes flashed a weird gray light before he resumed listening.

"I tell you the bear had to be as big as the town hall. No sane man could hope to tackle such a thing alone." All heads shook together in a trance. Something about the way the man spoke had them in agreement. No one wished to volunteer task at hand. Murdering the beast in a group effort was all they could think of.

A bear though, no surely not Cory thought. No bear could possible make such noises as that cave had echoed, even a monstrous one. Cory thought of the lion.

"Ow no," he said. Remembering he had let that girl go after her.

"Shhh," went the farmer. "We yet too have reached the best part." The mans tongue seemed so foreign. As if he fought of his former accent.

"What have you to propose then," a random handy man spoke. "We go to die at the top of that mountain. I have family." Most all agreed to the same fear.

"How about me then," a gravel like voice spoke out. "I'd love the challenge of hunting such a beast." Walking till he reached midway up the isle. "What have you to say," asked the man. Standing six foot even with a large lumbers man beard. He watched as the room turned slowly toward him. His hair solid black, eyes browner than the mudd beneath his boots. A line of teeth ringing his neck from multiple animals.

"Who might you be then," asked smaller Dillinger. Smirking with an arrogant grin.

"Me? Well I be thee great hunter of the East Coastal." Murmuring commenced around the room just then. "I have traveled far and wide in hopes of a real challenge." Touching a tooth from his necklace at that last part. "Perhaps your great bear may offer such." Several heads seemed to nod as if in agreement.

Cory knew now this man had no idea what he asked. A lion was nothing like a bear. It would destroy him. Try as he might though, his voice no longer worked. "Great now all I can do is watch again."

"In return," asked the mayor.

"Not much from this place, it is the thrill of the hunt I seek in return." Mayor Dillinger looked on sceptical of his request. "Ow if you really must ask. Perhaps a bite on to some of your major exploit." Swearing to the moon and back. Cory had read some where what this place had been good for, but he could not recall.

"You wish for gold," Dillinger stated. "What are you a pirate," he asked with a cherry red face.

"Well that went south fast," Cory thought to himself. His speech still gone. Farmer J, what Cory had taken to calling him, merely nodded along.

"I'm insulted by your accusation." The hunter said toward the mayor. "I have humbly traveled here to help with your problem. Think how your boy must feel. Loss of such a proud animal, heart breaking." A pin could be heard hitting the room floor. "Let me clear this burden from your people for such a small price."

Mayor Dillinger looked back and to the hunter then his son. Thinking if he should send such a man in place of his own people. Greed seemed to be the major topic suddenly. Who would cave first? It would seem the mayor might have held out.

"I say pay the man if it saves our families and cattle," shouted one man then another. Soon the whole room apart from the farmer hollered till no one could hear cannon fire if it were to go off.

"ENOUGH," screamed the Mayor. Silencing the whole room before they became out of hand. "I will decide how we use this gold."

"It belongs to-,"

"IT BELONGS, it belongs to the city expense. We must vote to decide how we will do this." Stunned silence filled the air while the Mayor scolded his people. "Now everyone raise there hand that agrees we should take on such a small problem our self's." Not a hand went up in agreement at Mayor Dillinger's idea.

"I could have told him that would happen," Cory thought.

"Yes he too knew what would happen, I believe it would be called wish full thinking." The farmer again spoke to Cory, only this time from a statement he had not made verbally.

"How," Cory tried. But his voice had gone yet again. His mind even seemed empty now, like lost presence.

"Ok all in favor of having this man," he stopped to point at the hunter. Who did not offer a name at the moment. "To take half of our lively hood in order to take out one measly." Once more stopping to look at his son. "Bear." All hands went up simultaneously after Mayor Dillinger finished his bias statement. "Well," could he have sounded more defeated. "It would appear we have come to a decision." Something gleamed in the greedy mans eyes. "Our champion here shall take on such beast and if he can come back with its head. Only then will he become rich." A smile that looked like a cat eating the canary stared back at the hunter.

Who looked slightly worried for some reason. If he planned to truly hunt the beast it would be no problem.

"I will go atop the mountain to kill your monster, if he is foolish enough for a challenge. Such as myself." Cory laughed at his boasting.

"Wait till he meets the lion, boy will he be in for a surprise." Again farmer J eyes glazed over.

"Child you have no idea.," he said laughing a little odd.

"Farewell good people for I have much to attend to. I will return in three days time from tomorrow." Slowly exiting out, hunter smiled one last time. Cory just stood there not paying attention really. His target sat up front with a pathetic sob story.

"Ignore him for now boy," an almost female voice spoke.

"Who," again he was cut off. Scenes flashed by in a blur in an alarming blur.

"Focus," the voice whispered. Cory tried as hard as he could to pull his mind together. Finally everything slowed

"How could you have let this happen?" Vision clearing, Cory found himself standing off beside the town hall meeting. Some had departed to home with smiles. The hunter promise to kill there monster calming them. Behind their town hall stood Mayor Dillinger and his son.

"I'm sorry father, I told you all what happened." It sounded as if he were now defending himself to his father.

"Bahhaa, impossible."

"But father,-"

"I said impossible. None the less we have to hope this man does not know what he is doing."

"Well we could help him on his way father." The mayor seemed to ponder his sons suggestion.

"No, no we let him be killed by his foolish hunt. Beside we have other problems to attend to. You borrowed Jacobi dog, it has been killed, he will want us to pay for this."

"I know father, I will handle this." The mayor attempted to stop him. "No father this I can handle," the son said before departing for the farmers home.

"Yes and I shall handle the hunter myself," the mayor whispered. Again the scene changed.

The hunter stood within a small room at local inn for travellers. His weapons strummed out across a small table.

"Yes I do believe this will do," he said to himself. Light reflected off a wickedly sharp blade. "Ow I do believe this will make me quite wealthy." All his traps seemed modern poacher tools.

"Ahh I understand now," Cory said. Happy his voice had returned. "Your nothing but an average cheat, coward." Cowards like this man were what gave hunters such bad names among people. Just as Cory was about to will himself to wake a knock sounded. A voice sounded from behind the door to the hunter room.

"Yes sir that is our arrangement," the mayor told the hunter. Who seemed very angry.

"That is very cheap, say you are not trying cheat me?" It would appear the Mayor wished to lessen the pay out.

"No that truly is our cost unless," he paused setting the bait.

"Unless what you cheat?" Cory really thought the so called "hunter" had no room to speak. Only a fake would dare to use such weapons.

It was at that moment Cory seemed to like the old con artist mayor slightly.

"Well if you wish for a larger pay out then you must use the weapons such as our people use." The hunter went a little pale. Obviously not having much faith in his ability to hunt fair. "If you could do that then I am sure my people would have no problem at all doubling." Dillinger smiled a crooked tooth grin in the candle light.

"He wont take it," Cory thought. "Men like him, they run scared when tricks no longer apply."

"What if I should depart then, ayy? Leave you and your people to become a meal for such a beast."

"Told you," Cory thought whilst watching from the table. "Any moment the man will crumble and be on his marry way."

"Because Micheal Thelmsly of the north east." Hunter now backed half a step back in surprise. Managing to regain himself only after showing fear. "I know from message you are very short on cash. Cash you must have to pay such creators of such fine weaponry. So what is it? Take my conditions for the hunt, or leave in sorrow with no money to pay your debts?"

"Ooo, somebody did there homework." Cory said this in mocking tone. "Now Mr. Hunter, what will you do?" Micheal seemed to consider his only two options.

"Fine I will leave my traps here. Leaving with only these knifes and my rope will I cut down that beast." Cory had to control himself from not to bust out laughing at his foolishness.

"A knife to a lion, have you truly never hunted? What of your rope? Plan to hang your laundry?" The hunter had no idea what he had agreed to. No knife would vanquish such an animal, even a bear would laugh.

"Remember you must also bring back the head of the beast not just a story." Mayor Dillinger left then with a nod of the hat. Leaving clearly a shaken man.

"What have I agreed to," he asked himself.

"I'll tell you what. A slaughter, that is what you agreed to." Cory said thinking he would not get a reply. Instead the hunter looked up at him with that same grayish glow too his eyes as Jacobi. Then he spoke with an oddly feminine tone lingering.

"Perhaps he has, but it is not he who is lost."

"What do you mean lost? Who the devil are?" A smile spread the mans face.

"Not yet young one." The air fogged over just then engulfed was the room in thick smoke.

"Hello, creepy voice are you still there? I kinda wanna know what you're hiding, maybe an exorcist while were at it." No reply. "Alright then I guess,-"

It all changed again. Now suddenly Cory stood at an old farm land watching as the Mayor son walked up the path way. His eyes looked strange in the light of the night, almost evil really.

"Ow yeah another weird place. Who would want a nice normal day of sleep? No, lets follow around scumbags and cheaters all night instead." Dillinger Jr. walked till he reached a front door. "Let me guess, you came all this way just to intimidate a man who's dog you had killed. Finally no repl-, what are you doing?" Watching as young Dillinger looked inside through Jacobi window. He seemed to nod his head at something before he moved around back. The farm house was very old, like eighteen hundred old perhaps. So to have a back door was surprising.

"Just as I thought," whispered the creeper. Tucking his hand inside his pocket for something. The coward opened the unlocked door as slowly as possible. So as too not wake the snoring Mr. Jacobi. He crept within, none the wiser of Cory watching. Reaching Jacobi bed, his hand finally removed from his pocket.

"Don't do it," Cory voice barely a whisper now. Fear crept through him at what he realized he was about to witness. "Hay don't do it, there is other ways to deal with it." The object had been a large serrated knife. Cory tried to move but he was frozen still. Incapable of looking away from what now unfolded before him. Raising his knife high above his head, Cory prayed if there were a merciful god to stop this.

A brilliant gray light lit the room instantly blinding Cory eyes painfully. It shown so bright that it tossed him from his sleep.

Moonlight. Moonlight still shinned high in the sky so bright it felt like the sun. Shakey hands cupped water from the lake to toss on Cory face. He could not believe what he had just seen in that, that nightmare.

"I really, really need to get out of these woods." He came to the conclusion it was not just that story, the sleep, or the woods. No it had to be a combination of the three. If he were too back pedal east from his position hastily, it could be possible to reach East Glacier. Or very close.

It might be too early however, maybe if he were to.

"No, I have to leave now. No more of those dreams," he argued with himself aloud. Grabbing his things and notching an arrow. "Nothing is getting the jump on me in these woods." Reaching up to pull himself, Cory faltered. Something was watching him, closely. "Not this again," he whispered. He almost wished moonlight would reach those trees, then it did. Thinking of that bush, it quickly illuminated. "Now I can enjoy that." A quick tugging sensation in his gut made him lean back down to his cave.

"What the devil," he asked. Seconds later it was gone, leaving an empty feeling in his body. Like a hard day of working out with weights and not eating. "Ok, why." Then something seemed to click in his mind, a lost puzzle piece finding home. Reaching out he willed the moonlight to reach out to touch the water. "How is this even possible?" But it was, he now was bending light it self. Willing it toward other areas he thought how amazing it looked. That is until he spotted something he most certainly knew and did not have fond memories of either.

Drinking there fill beside him, possible only half a football field length away. Bears a whole lot of bears. "Ow it is time to move." Teddy bears were quit and cuddly. These were five hundred plus, eat you if they catch you bears. Locals had said this might be something he could encounter if he weren't safe. For some reason these bears had taken to leaving there mountain. A mountain named after them as a fare warning to others.

Creeping up a low path toward the woods. His arrow never left the string, ready at a moments notice. His energy felt weak from all that moonlight he had managed to control. "But how," he thought. "This can't be normal I have to get home." Walking briskly through the night air to further his distance from the pack of bears. Cory then noticed something else he had not before.

When ever his body touched or came in contact with light off the moon. It felt like a battery was being charged to full. Strength returned, pain stopped in his stomach, even his eyesight seemed more keen.

"What is happening to me?" No more pain felt terrific, still he wanted to know why he was able to do these things. "Maybe the lion cut me or something. Yeah that's gotta be it, an infection affecting my brain."

"What brain," said a feminine voice. Spinning around as quickly as possible till he was dizzy. No one stood any where. "Pathetic to think you will be the only one." This voice was not coming from around him. No, the voice came from with in Cory head. "You catch on quickly. Now lets just see if you can catch on before the bears catch you." As soon it had came it left. Cory could feel his mind empty of another presence again. Only snow dropping from high above branches could be heard.

Now sprinting as fast as his legs would go. Cory slowly willed himself to draw from the power the moon seemed to give him. Ignoring how impossible it should be on his path toward the east. Nothing was in his way it seemed, not the trees or animals. As the trees continued to have more openings for the moon light to filter through. Cory whole body just went in to auto pilot. Cutting a path up a hill then another and even another.

"Hold on, this isn't right at all." The land scape had completely changed. None of the hills appeared to be where they had been before. "Ok now maybe I could be wrong," he thought. He had studied the terrain just this past week. "I'm never wrong with coordinates, not ever once." It where true though. His impeccable way to know his surroundings had been a key so many times when he had ran away as a smaller child. Still that did nothing for the fact that he felt lost.

Thinking he should go back to retrace his steps. A small growl went off behind him. Several yards out, still out of sight luckily. "Wonderful more bears." Snow crunched beneath there massive paws whilst they strolled along. It left Cory with few options but to put a greater distance between him and the over sized teddy bears.

Daylight still was not for several hours. Which meant Cory would have just a few more hours of its mysterious charge. Taking advantage of it meant moving along faster and faster. "I could get used to this," he thought about his new speed. Even while nothing made since his strength never felt better.

As he came to a stop sure he had put a great distance between him and those bears. Cory climbed a boulder to look out at a mountain he had not climbed coming here. It stood any were between eight thousand to possible nine thousand feet to its peak. Caves had been cut in several spots as it lead toward a flat top.

These unlit holes appeared to have even more bears slowly coming too and from. All the maps even so called local survivalist had said this could only be one place. "Grizzly Mountain," Cory mumbled in aww. His amazement in the fact he had managed to get himself lost so well he'd end up here.

Fog veiled the ever high peaks, concealing its mysteries from one too cowardly as to climb. "I wonder how much one could see from its tops?"

"Find out if you are willing." Freezing at the intruder voice.

"Just who are you," he asked out loud. No answer came. "Great now I'm having arguments with imaginary voices."

"Not imaginary, just a very bored theo`tita."

"Why can I understand that word?" He knew that was foreign and that he had never taken a single language class. "What do you mean by Deity? Just who are you exactly." Again no response to any question that had been asked, instead.

"All you have ever searched for waits atop that Mountain. All you merely must do is accept." Cory did not like the sound of that at all. What was "all he searched for". He had been searching for a great way stop the roof from leaking back home. Old news paper just was not cutting it. "Go seeker, go forth toward destiny."

"Yeah right. What then get eaten? No thanks lady I can do that all on my own if I wanted."

"You must hurry child, claim what is yours too begin with." Then who ever had taken root in his mind vanished.

"Still not gonna happen lady," Cory shouted. "There is nothing that will convi-," he faltered. Because beside his boulder laid a skeleton, a very large skeleton of a bear. "Wow, talk about dog eat dog." Portions of bones stuck from snow mounds. Some how this had managed to entice Cory morbid curiosity. "Maybe a peak."

After checking his pockets and quiver of correctness. Cory knew this was more than likely a suicide attempt by a very twisted portion of his mind. Still he would be a liar if he said it did not tempt him a little. Nothing could be worse than finding that lion. That is if it were not up there already killing monster sized bears. Yeah that would suck.

"Or those stupid dreams could be worse," he thought. Remembering a light had woken him from his nightmare trap. In his previous days of his youth, Cory had seen that light. When he was trapped in a nightmare. Running away from another animal that seemed particularly persistent in hunting him. Bright gray light appeared to chase away his fears, shielding him from a danger he had not yet been ready for.

What ever the answer it started with making it to the top of that mountain and after that. "Maybe some actual sleep. Because I'm beginning to feel like an insomniac.


	4. Chapter 4

"This has got to be my stupidest idea, ever." Cory thought walking up to a path that would get him to the top. No one had any idea were he was, unless of course you counted a disembodied voice. Which he didn't.

Why he chose to listen was beyond him. As the path grew nearer bears could be heard. Obviously this were to be a very popular nesting area. So many tracks wore into the ground then some tracks looked oddly like bodies being dragged.

"Not something I need to think of," he whispered. Upon encountering Cory first bear cave of the mountain.

"Rrrrrrr," growled a bear hidden with in.

"Ok," Cory thought. "Gotta make it pass this first one then maybe a hundred more give or take." Peering inside for an estimate of just walking by briskly. "Ouch, I'd hate to be that deer." Snaking away was a rather large female bear with her cubs. Todays delicacy, ten point buck. "Even bears get luckier finding a good one." Wishing he had bagged the half devoured deer.

Creeping pass the hungry family was easy with their own distraction. Getting pass another seven before turning a corner? "Why didn't I let that lion eat me. At least he tried to make it quick."

Coming up on another tunnel, Cory heard nothing. "Yeah like that'll happen." A bear slept peacefully at his cave entrance. "Hibernation got this one," Cory thought not daring to talk whilst on top of the grizzly. A thought occurred just then. Bears were dangerous hunt still Cory had studied them on a one and hundred chance he'd encounter one. "I might just meet all one hundred," he thought. Stopping before another surprise hole. "All these bears should be asleep by now." Hibernation should have claimed almost all of these grizzlies. Nothing in this hole or the next, when just as Cory slipped into deep thought.

"Raaaa," came a tremendous bear howl from no were. "Raaaaa," went the bear again as it died down.

"What was that about," Cory mumbled. Or he had thought he had mumbled. Talking to loudly, a bear had managed to hear him at the second to last hole. "Uoooh," he said no longer caring. Jumping back, Cory had only one option. Diving into a bear cave while an actual bear came trotting out of his or hers. Sniffing the air for animal scent. It however smelled nothing, deciding to lumber back inside. Air hissed from Cory releasing the breath he had been holding in.

"Ok note to self. Learn when to shut up," he thought. A strange tingling feeling came from his head. Humor, for some reason he felt a strange foreign feeling of humor at his last statement. "Who's in my head now," he thought out. Hoping as to get answers this time. "Gonna ignore questions fine."

Checking outside for any more near by teddy bears. None came out from there homes so far. "This walk is going to take forever. Is there no simpler route?" No moonlight shined down to reveal any non get eaten path. "Just thought I'd ask." Walking very carefully around the next he came at the corner. Releasing a deep breath he turned that corner. "Ow, well if that is not my kind of luck," he thought. While staring at a sleeping bear that probably dwarfed a car. Covering Cory only route up affectively cutting his idea of easy out.

"Ok all I have to do is get around him, should be simple. If I was a pigeon maybe," he thought humorously. Visions of being forcefully transformed into a bird flashed through his mind. Along with that weird presence of another's humor. Shaking it off and looking back at his problem. On the right a steep decline into a snow embankment. On his left a rock wall. Completing his definition of a rock and a dead place.

"You could always shoot him," said another voice in his head. Jumping at the suddenness, causing the bear to stir and Cory to hide around a corner.

"Don't do that," he thought back. He swore he could feel the voice laughing.

"Shoot him to climb over. It will only get in your way later." Cory was unsure if the later had been meant as farewell or not. Either way the voice had left.

"Right like I'm doing that. You got me into this mess, I am not getting myself into another." Wardens tend to frown upon shooting bears out season and Cory was sure his story would not get him any leniency from a judge.

"Honest sir, the disembodied voice told me it was the only way." Yeah he had no intentions of sitting in a padded cell. Air shot out beside Cory. He had gone back to looking at the sleeping bear who had taken up an entire ledge. Not noticing it before. Cory now looked at a cave entrance completely covered in darkness.

"Well that is one way to do it," he thought. Only problem was that the bear still covered more than the whole entrance let on. Which only looked big enough for maybe a cub or small animal. Testing his luck with his strange new ability, Cory willed the moon light to shine on to the entrance. Nothing, more nothing, and.

"It just keeps going," Cory thought. An idea formed in his head. Looking at the bear as it slumbered peacefully in the way. Willing silently for his legs to work, Cory jumped over the bear grabbing at a ledge. Dangling atop the bear by only inches in the moonlight. "Just gotta get in," he thought.

Swinging his legs back then forth careful not to hit the bears head. No noise came as his feet contacted the hard rock ground of the cave. Only when his foot snapped a thigh bone did the bear wake. Roaring to life with a very angry glare.

"Sorry," Cory tried to apologize for waking him. The bear did not seem to accept. Instead striking out a massive paw in hopes of catching breakfast in bed. Just coming up short. "That was close."

"Raaaaaaaa!" Replied a very unpleased Grizzly. Stepping back so to get a better look at his rear. Cory found that his hopes were finally answered, weird right. An entrance to a darkened path leading right toward the direction of the mountain top.

"Ooook," Cory said lowly. "I'll take possible death for three hundred, how about you Jerry?" No light reached the entrance thanks to the thrashing grizzly blocking any escape. "So what now just walk till something eats me?" Pulling an arrow out, knowing full well what that answer would be if that voice were to respond. "Fine, but I'm getting some kind of answers to my own questions. Night time would still be for another couple hours. Not exactly sure but Cory could assume it was some were around one in the morning.

Relenting to his fate to walk through the entrance. Wind carried a sound of pain, some type of moaning in the distance. As well as some kind of dying animal. "Reminds me of a boys locker room," chuckling. Continuing up this man made path and noticing more slowly.

"Not again," he said to his fastly changing body. I know even he thought about rephrasing. With no light what so ever, Cory had assumed he would be stumbling around bumping into walls. "How is this possible." A since of almost heat or knowledge crept up grabbing hold of his body. Taking control it lead him down a path without obstacles. Sight and sound increased. Every step echoing off a wall increased were about of the tunnel.

It was squared like the inside of a long box.

"Ok, so I travel a tunnel up the whole mountain to what?" Cory had been walking so long his patience had worn thin several minutes ago. Light finally filtered through a hole at the end of the tunnel. "Finally," he said taking off running. Attempting to come to a halt just as he reached the entrance. A patch of ice caught his boot to send him flying full speed out into the light.

"AAAAAAAHHHHAAA!" Cory screamed to his rapidly descenting body. The entrance had lead off to a ledge sending him plummeting to his death. Reaching out a hand to slip of a ledge covered with snow. "Crap!" Continuing to fall to his death. "Gotta think," he tried to think. All that came to mind was, Aaaaaaa. Earlier he had placed his bow inside his quiver. "THAT'S IT!" Yelling out his arrow now in his hand. Hoping it would work. Pushing out and down with the tip down. Driving the arrow in then another. His decent finally stoping fifteen feet down from the entrance. Hanging by two arrows driven in to the mountain side.

Blood poured in a trickle down from open wounds on Cory hands and forearms. Soaking his camouflage T-shirt at the chest. "Ooo, oww that hurt." Arms and hands burning now as he hung helplessly from a mountain side. "Ok, I really really need to start evaluating my vacation ideas." Pulling up on his arrows so as to stand flat against the wall. "One way out of this." Looking back down at the snow covered ground, thousands of feet below. "Well two," he watched a bear walk far below him. "But I'd rather try the first."

Pulling out another pair and preparing for sudden death. "Yeah cause falling six thousand feet means I'll die mid air," he thought sarcastically. Jumping as far up as his legs would take him impaling two more arrows. "Yes definitely need to consult a travel agent." Pulling himself up again for another attempt.

This time his snapping one and sending himself sideways holding on with only his one arm. Looking down again at another bear, knowing he would never be in this problem if had ignored that voice. "I hate who ever you are." Nothing.

Driving another arrow beside his left arm. He had started with twenty shots at the beginning of his hunting trip. Now seven arrows later. "Can't forget my earlier fun." He thought remembering three lost shots to that big cat. "Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll be there to eat me. Then I won't have to do this, STUPID QUEST." He said shouting the last part out to the sky. Thunder rumbled but nothing came of it. Jumping as hard as he could on the arrows without sending himself to the bottom. "Come on, pull," Cory said to himself. Trying to encourage strength in his arms, and it did when the moon light hit him. Staring out at the moon again he felt an even stranger since of something.

"How even I have this type of luck is beyond me." Stepping up to dust himself off while checking the top of the mountain. "Well I'm almost there I guess." The opening had dropped him off only a few hundred feet below the fog covered top. An impossibility considering he had been been only a few feet up the mountain when he had taken that path. "This can't be possible, I only barely walked a hundred feet." Rubbing his hand across his face. "Ok I guess that just means it'll be over sooner." He had said like he was ready to be done. But in truth as he had said it, Cory felt it would not be over when he reached the top.

Jagged rock jutted out from the side of the mountain. "One way up, great." Cory said unenthusiastically coming to realization there would only be one way up. Checking himself once more. Ten shots left, his bow still good, and his knife. "Yeah hopefully there is only a bear up there." The First ledge he stepped easily up on too, the snow had turned to ice in some spots. Jumping for an edge that jutted out three feet over, Cory nearly slipped. Ice completely covering the rock. "Ow if I get out of this, I am soooo not hunting near mountains ever again. Pulling up to leap again with out slipping. Cory looked up wondering how he was going to possible make this climb. "I guess praying might help at this point," Cory thought. Pulling up again this time rewarded with a foot hold in the side of the rock. The moon light continued to flow, feeding his arms and legs with renewed strength.

The ice only slowed him down slightly. Pulling, pushing, breathing evenly. Time slipped away as he made his way toward the top. Fog billowed down around Cory now stronger.

"Great," Cory thought. Sight was becoming harder and harder. Even with the moonlight he could just barely see the next ledge. "CRAAAAP," he shouted when he mistakenly reached out for a piece of ice thinking i was his next ledge. Luckily he still had arrows to use. Dragging the arrow into the mountain side reopening his previous forearm wound.

"AAAAAAAhHHH," roared a tremendous sounding beast. Echoing out just as Cory voice had. Nothing glanced down over the top. At least as much as Cory could tell with the fog being the way it was now. Only ten feet now from a small patch of rocks that would let Cory see the top.

"Well now that makes nine arrows," he thought. Swinging up just as the arrow snapped Cory was rewarded with the actual rock ledge he had needed. His hand almost impossible to see past the fog. Jumping beside the patch of rocks finally. Cory stopped to lean back and catch his breath as quietly as possible. Something was most definitely up here with him, more than one something.

" ".

Cory pulled his head up from his knee. Something had talked, behind all the rocks and growling that he now heard.

"No way someones up here with me," Cory mumbled in shock. All those bears, it would have been impossible to not have been killed. Or leave a slaughter behind there wake. Pulling his legs in toward his chest in order to slowly peer around the rocks.

"RRRRRRRR," growled two of the largest bears Cory had the horror of seeing. There bodies were still slightly obscured because of the fog that surrounded the mountain. Still it was apparent they were enjoying a meal. Wet fur with spoiled meat swam through the air, its smell nearly gagging Cory if hadn't been hunting for so long.

"They seriously need a bath, how can they stand that smell?" Cory mumbled this before slipping to knock over a small rock. Bouncing down the cavern managing to hit every bit of noise causing object on its decent. Fur twitched as the massive head of the bear turned in Cory direction. Ducking for cover behind his rocks. Cory waited silently for the bear to wonder over to investigate. Slipping out an arrow to his bow as gracefully as possible. After sixty long agonizing seconds of waiting for nothing, Cory peered around the corner of a rock. Confused by the noise the bear continued to stair out at the fog.

"He sure is tall for a bear," Cory thought. Never releasing his arrow. Sniffing at the air curiously for a scent.

"It is nothing," came a voice right before a bone could be heard snapping. Blanching at the deep loud tone coming beside the bear. "Come brother enjoy our meal." The other bear turning slightly to speak to his brother.

"That can't be right," Cory thought. "Animals don't talk, they can't." But these bears most certainly were talking amongst one another.

"Perhaps you are right brother, I had thought one had come already." A hint of hopefulness touching the bears voice.

"In due time brother. You as I know they will not abandon her."

"Yes you are right," agreed the standing bear. Looking over toward the opposite side of the cliff. Turning so as to enjoy his "meal" with his brother. Mean while Cory sat behind the rocks still attempting to wrap his mind around the bears. Only succeeding in creating an even larger migraine.

Who were they? And who where they not going to abandon? Cory knew a smart move would have been to quietly decent down the mountain. Run too the park ranger, shivering slightly at the creepy mans memory. Tell them what was happening and then. Well, nothing really. Wait for them to look at him like he was crazy or something. "Maybe I am," Cory thought. No one is dumb enough to climb up a mountain of bears because a voice told him. That alone could get him a padded cell without a view. That sadly left Cory with only one option. One he did not want to take part in.

Looking over the rocks once more to check and see if the two still sat eating. Sure enough they both sat facing away from him chowing down on a fallen animal. Fog covered most of the hill top heavily. Making his concealment that easier. Stepping out from his cover to duck down in the fog. Cory senses worked over time to detect any ice or cliff edges. Half a football field length away the bears still ate, never once bothering to check there backs.

"Ow wait a minute," Cory thought a sudden idea hitting him. Maybe the reason they did not care was because of the fact they most likely sat at the only reasonable entrance. No idiot would risk climbing an ice covered mountain ledge when there was a path. "Ow joy I even surpass a talking animals standards of crazy and stupid." Continuing on with a wide arc Cory stopped at another pile of ruble. Ducking behind the pile in order to get his bearings. Fog had gotten so thick Cory could not even see the rocks he hid at. Grabbing on to a side of the ruble to steady his glance he fell slightly as one piece fell off.

"How does a rock break that easy?" Cory asked himself before the smoke cleared delivering an answer that gave him a heart attack. "Skeleton," he squeaked managing to keep his voice down. While falling back to touch another.

"Ummff," went the skeleton at Cory touch.

"What was that," Came the voice of the bear who had nearly spotted Cory last time.

"Sounds as if she is waking," spoke the other.

"Then we will get information now before they show."

"What information could you possible need we do not already have you moron." The standing bear growled at his brother for the insult.

"She must know a weakness we do not you flee bag." His brother growled at the insult louder.

"We already know what to use." While the two continued an argument Cory knew they should not be capable of having. A muffled cry of pain came from beside him. The skeleton or at least what he had thought to had been a skeleton stirred in a leather jacket. Turning its face to reveal a girl no older than him with electric blue eyes that were squinting in pain. Cory was no doctor but he assumed the pain came from the numerous cuts she had throughout here upper torso. Along with a decently sized lump on her head. She tried to sit up only to find her hands were tied behind her back.

"Yeah this really is weird," he mumbled. The girl snorted looking up at first the bears then Cory hiding behind the pile of bones. Her eyes barely stayed open when she spoke.

"Leave," she whispered. Cory thought he had heard her wrong. There's was no way she wanted him to leave her here. Tied up with two bears that were bound to get hungry soon. "Leave, I do not need some boys help."

"That's it," Cory thought. She had to belong to those girls from the bus. She was not dressed the same but her attitude was most certainly the same. The two had come too a decision obviously because one now walked in there direction. Cory did not know what to do and was now dealing with another blight of shock as the fog cleared just enough that he could see the bears lower half. "Well this definitely tops my freak list," Cory thought. Looking at the bear that now seemed to be half person half bear. Ducking back to watch as the bear grabbed the girl with one meaty hand to drag her toward his brother. Dropping her several feet away as he walked back to his seat.

"Well Huntress?" Spoke the much larger brother. Cory felt as if his whole world he had grown up in was being torn apart before his eyes. "What have you to say now that you've had time to think." The girl rolled around so as to look up at the two. Cory could not see her eyes but they must have been fierce for the brothers flinched together. Blue light flicked from the girls hands, almost appearing to be electricity.

"Go to Tartarus," apparently that was a valid insult. For one brother stood to kick the girl swiftly in her side.

"Aaaa," she bellowed out in pain. Cory went to stand but froze before he could come out. The girl looked directly at him with her strong gaze. She was silently saying for Cory to leave now.

"Not gonna happen," Cory whispered whilst shaking his head. Rolling her eyes at Cory stubborn determination.

"I will ask once more child, what is another weakness of your maiden?" The girl ignored him instead electing to stair directly at Cory waiting for his move. Once more the bear lifted his foot to stomp on her.

"AAAAAHHHHH," Screamed the bear as an arrow pierced his leg. His brother swiftly stood only to have an arrow lodge between his eyes. "BROTHER," the bear screamed. The girl turned to kick the bear in his chest. Now only on one foot he toppled easily over the mountain side screaming insults. Cory ran over to cut her bindings from her wrist handing her the knife to her surprised face.

"You need help and right now I don't have time to worry about you stabbing me." If Cory was right and these things were like that lion they were not going to stay down for long. Nodding her head in determination the girl stuck out her hand.

"Thalia," Thalia said. Nodding and shaking her hand, Thalia took off with Cory down the only way they could. Straight down the path leading up to the top.

Ice covered the most of the trail turning there running escape into a slip n slide of fear. Storm clouds formed up above, darkening the sky. This in turn made it harder for Cory to see his way around. Thalia too seemed to slip on spots that could have been avoided with light.

"Maybe they are dead," Thalia said more hopeful than positive. A piercing howl shook the mountain side just then. Both Thalia and Cory had to stop. Looking first up at the mountain they were quickly descending, then at one another in fear.

"Let me guess these aren't going to kill either one of those two?" Cory asked Thalia pulling an arrow slightly from the quiver. She shook her head in defeat.

"No only Celestial Bronze can kill a monster, that or enchanted weapons." Thalia said this so sure of herself that Cory almost believed her.

"What is Celestial Bronze, and what do you mean by enchanted?" Cory began to feel a massive headache come on. His feet nearly came out from under him if it were not for Thalia catching him by the shoulder. Steadying Cory as best she could with the ice under her combat boots.

"Wow there big guy. Look I know it is all so much to take in but listen." Cory looked up at her feeling even worse by the second. "I'm something different from you, from those teachers at that school." Thalia looked to be trying to find the right words to describe a math problem to a child. "Those things up there are monsters."

"What monsters," Cory asked whilst trying to cure his nausea. Shaking her head in pity, Thalia looked up at the mountain top. Another loud deeper howl started up. Most likely signaling the other brothers return.

"Names have power," she said with certainty. "Right now we don't need to be feeding them any." Cory still had no idea what was going on any more than he was sure he was not just crazy. "Lets move, we need to get to the bottom before they catch up with us." Hauling Cory by his arm toward a corner, Thalia came face to face with his first problem. A rather large grizzly sat starring at them. Tilting his head side to side in curiosity. "Why isn't he trying to kill us," Thalia asked a very good question. Sniffing the air as if to confirm, yes they were two humans. Or one and what ever Thalia claimed to be. Pain radiated through Cory skull now so much he felt as if his skull were splitting apart. "Hay what's wrong with you," Thalia quickly whispered. "If you throw up on me I will throw you to the bear." She made it sound not so much a threat as a promise.

"We need," Cory stopped to take in a jagged breath. "We need to move before we become his meal." Thalia looked at him with a look he couldn't decipher.

"You have our ticket out of here," She motioned to his back. His bow drawn in his hand still with nine arrows on his back was what she meant. There was no way she wanted him to senselessly kill a bear. Cory knew that was not right by any nature of the hunt.

"No," he said with finality. A cryptic brow shot skywards top Thalia face.

"No," she said as if to check if he want to rethink his answer. He felt like backing away by the girls evil look. Instead he held his ground on stronger legs with the pain his skull slightly numbed.

"I will not kill something I am not hunting. There's a code even the forest lives by and either you learn it or become nothing better than a trapper." Thalia still looked like he was an idiot but Cory swore he saw a hint of pride in his statement. It was however not long lived as the grizzly stuck his head directly between them. Stiffing at the intrusion, Thalia watched the grizzly sniff once more. Glancing over at a paling Thalia then a stern looking Cory.

"What are you doing," Thalia hissed. Cory felt a strong urge to reach out to the bear. He acted on it, either way they would die. Watching and waiting for his hand to be ripped off. "Wow," Thalia said. The bear nuzzled up to Cory hand. Allowing him to scratch behind his ear, a quit groaning coming from deep within the animals stomach.

"May we pass," Cory almost whispered to the bear. He only looked at the bear now or he would have seen Thalia incredulous look. She too thought he was mad. Mad or not, Cory had to try something to get them safely down. The bear looked up at him silently communicating to him. Nodding and stepping back so as to allow the great beast room to stand. Turning to there path downward.

"What's he," Thalia tried to ask before receiving an answer. Releasing one of the largest growls slash howls a bear had ever given. Cory listened understanding immediately what he had done. Running forward into the fog and disappearing. "Wait, what just happened?" Another more familiar and much closer bellow rang out behind them.

"I have a pretty good idea but right now we need to hurry." Again the growling drew closer. "Come on you'll see on the way," Cory said grabbing Thalia hand.

"Wait see what,"

"No time, come on," Cory hissed out as the pain in his head returned. Fighting through, he towed Thalia forward and down the path to hopefully freedom.

Running as hard as they could with ice an a protesting Thalia. Fog covered the up the rocks so well Thalia had to pull Cory from falling over a ledge once already.

"This is strange," Thalia said to herself. "Were are the bears? They should be surrounding us by now." There decent down had been momentarily uninterrupted. "You know why don't you?" Cory tried to focus on not falling over, the intense pain from before back. "It had something to do with what you did with that bear." Now she sounded as if she were stating a fact instead of asking. An angry and suspicious look over came Thalia face. When they both reached a turn Cory felt himself being yanked hard to the right.

Landing hard on a dirt ground just as Thalia jumped at him aimed for his head with his knife. Rolling out to the side rewarding Thalia with a swift yet strong kick to her ribs, sending the angry girl sprawling on her side. This had been the turn of events Cory had hoped to avoid.

"What are you doing, this is no time to be fighting one another." Cory shouted at Thalia who tried to stand. Obviously her ribs were still tender from the bear man stomping on her.

"What are you," Thalia asked with a murderous glare. Something had set her off, but what.

"What are you talking about, I'm the guy who just saved your life." Not what she wanted to hear. Lunging at Cory again with skill you had thought belonged to a kung fu warrior. Cory tried to step to the side but she saw it coming. Kicking out and catching Cory knee causing him to kneel just as a closed fist connected with his skull. Thalia went to drive a knee in Cory side till he twisted around. Pushing around off the wall to spin and wrap his legs around Thalia knife hand that had attempted to stab his thigh. Only succeeding in cutting him an inch in length. "Rrrrr," Cory cried out.

He could have finished the hold but decided against it. Thalia was not the enemy at the moment. Instead cory leaned over to kick her to her back in front of him. Both stood quickly glaring at one another only this time Thalia was weaponless.

"Look your the one who has been secretive," Cory argued. The girl was not happy she had no weapon. All she did was rub her wrist like something was supposed to happen. "Now we can either get along or we split and I can leave you for your friends," Cory hiked a thumb at the door. "Then you all can argue on how you'll survive."

"They are not my friends," Thalia said. Enraged at the accusation of the two bears being her friends. "Now tell me what you did with that bear back there." Cory just shook his head at the girl. It was obvious what the bear had done for them yet she had not noticed. Then an idea occurred.

"Alright I'll tell you on one condition." Thalia eyes narrowed.

"Ow what would that be?" She seemed to think Cory wanted something different than he was thinking to ask for.

"You first," Thalia froze at the two words. Searching his face for some unspoken question. Then in total shock to Cory, Thalia nodded in agreement.

"If I tell you, you have to answer my questions as well." Her eyes showed how little she really trusted him to keep his side of the bargain.

"Deal," Cory said nodding his head also. "Thalia what are you?" She hesitated before taking a breath then speaking the words that would forever change Cory.

"I Thalia Grace am a Half Blood. Hay what are doing." Black light covered Cory eyes and the ground came up quickly to catch him.

"Half Blood."


	5. Chapter 5

The ground came up quickly to catch Cory before Thalia could react. Hitting his head off the cold dirt as he passed out from the pain in his head. In Thalia defence she did try her best to move to catch him with her ribs the way they were.

"Hay what is wrong with you," Thalia said. She tried shaking Cory shoulder in an attempt to wake him, but nothing. "Great he's out," she said irritated. "I wanted answers too." By this point she was talking to herself. A storm had picked up outside, pushing through the mountain side with strong winds. Thalia looked back at the entrance knowing she could make the decent easily. Being a child of the sky would allow her to control those winds. "Uhhh why am I doing this for this boy?" Picking Cory up by his shoulders so to drag him toward the rear of the cave. Depositing him rather roughly on the ground before joining him. "You had best wake soon kid, I want my turn." Leaning back against the cold stone wall attempting not to sleep. Thalia watched the door, on guard for the bear twins.

"Were am I?" Cory said this aloud to a dark void. No light filtered through anywhere. No sound, just an endless darkness with nothing in it.

"I would not say nothing child," a deep rustic voice spoke. Spinning on his heal to look around. Cory found no source for the one who had spoken. Who ever had, brought with them an extreme feeling of power and blood lust. No idea how he knew what that voice felt just by words, Cory attempted to find a way out of here.

"Why can't I have a normal dream like other kids my age? Also why do I have to pass out with some random girl?" Cory thought of the possibilities that could occur if he did not wake here soon. "She'll most likely leave me for those bears." The idea ran a shiver down his spine. Joining that pile of bones up atop the mountain was not high up there on his things he wanted to do list. Voices started to speak around him. Hushed whispers in quick spurts, one after another. "Who's there now," he asked. No reply. Power filled the air again, just as it did before with the voice. More an more till he felt Cory felt his very soul had become pressed down by its force. Pain radiated within his skull. "How can a dream hurt so bad," Cory asked through clenched teeth. An evil laugh went off. He did not know how, but he felt this thing bear down on him for the kill.

"Not happening buddy," Cory said. Leaping back in awkward kind of roll to stand. "If I'm going down, it will not be by some wanna be Freddy Krueger." Silence. Then a rush of force knocked him back before coming down for a kill.

"ENOUGH," Yelled out a voice. Feminine, radiating with so much power itself. Light shined through the darkness, blinding Cory from seeing who had done it. Steel firm hands hauled him up by his collar to stand. "You," she said with such loathing.

"Great," Cory thought. "Another girl I've managed to tick off."

"I should have known my problems would stem from you one day." That was a shocker to say the least, no one really knew him that well. "I know, I know more about you than you know about yourself. You will not be my down fall, Boy." She spat the last word as if it were a curse.

"Look lady I'm not sure who," he was cut off mid sentence with a left hook. "Uhhhh," he groaned out. "Dang you can hit hard." The woman chuckled slightly.

"Do not get in my way or you will parish child." Her voice faltered at the end. Light glowed brighter till Cory felt the molecules of his body start to sizzle.

Finally the light started to fade until loud thunder replaced it. His head had returned to normal, no more extreme pain. For some reason it tasted as if he had been eating brownies. The warm chocolatey taste filling his senses.

"Uuuhhh," Cory groaned out loud. The motion sickness from sitting up to fast getting to him. Thunder boomed over head, shaking the ground around him. Looking over to find Thalia sitting against a wall opposite of him. Only difference were that she now had a bow with quivers lay beside her. Cory bow to be exact, stolen from his back.

"Those are mine you know?" Thalia just looked at him with a calculative glare. She was trying to figure something out to say obviously.

"Your turn," Thalia said. Not batting even an eye whilst starring at him.

"What?" He was still a little drowse from his earlier dream.

"I told you mine, now you tell me yours." That's when it all rushed back to him. What Thalia had said before he passed out on the ground.

"Half Blood," he said out loud to no one in particular. Thalia just continued to wait for her half of the deal. "What-,"

"No, my turn. We had a deal." She was right and intended on keeping him to his promise. Sighing.

"I'm not really sure what I did up there." Thalia started to protest until Cory held up a hand. "It just came to me really. I understood all the bear wanted was respect, we were on his land." A "are you crazy" look stared back at Cory. "I thought the best way to get down was to ask his permission."

"Ok so you are crazy," Thalia stated. Cory shrugged his shoulders at the thing he had accepted a while ago. "But why have we not seen a single bear since we ran?" Cory looked at Thalia as if it were simple, she still had not gotten it.

"Because he granted us safe passage," Cory said.

"What?"

"He basically howled out that no bears were to touch us while we went down. That he alone granted us the right to run down to freedom instead of fighting our way down. We earned his respect when we were capable of killing him but chose not to instead." Yeah Thalia thought he was most definitely a loon, ow well. "By the way, were did the storm come from?" Looking outside at the rolling clouds as the thunder rattled more of the mountain.

"I don't know," Thalia said it as if she should know exactly why. "About the time you dropped the clouds rolled in. So far I've been trying to figure this whole thing out." A frown crossed her face when she looked back at Cory. "How did you make it up here by the way? That mountain top had only one entrance and the Twins were guarding it. Invisible?"

"Ha," Cory laughed out at the crazy idea, no one could be invisible. But when he looked at Thalia he noticed something. "Your serious aren't you?" Sure enough Thalia nodded to confirm that was one of her ideas on how he got up there.

"Unless of course you work for the two," she said with an angry look. "Are you trying to deceive me?" The tale tale signs of another fight were there and Cory wasn't a hundred percent sure he could go again. Thalia reached for his bow slowly in an attempt to go unnoticed.

"If I were on there side I would not have given you that knife. You know the same one you used to cut me earlier." Cory reached for his leg injury. "Huh."

"Then why did the Ambrosia work," Thalia asked acidly. Were the cut on his leg should have been clean skin looked up at him. Cory looked back up to her even more confused than ever before. No medicine known to man could heal anyone that fast, ever. Still though his cut was gone, his head hurt less, and even Thalia seemed to have the color back to her skin.

"I really don't know what you gave me or how it worked so well but." He paused as he still continued to figure out what had happened while he was out. "I'm not against you, I came up the mountain the other way."

"There is no other way!" Thalia exclaimed. "Either you work for them or you had some godly item to,"

"Ow would you shut up already." Cory was tired now. Tired of the blame, tired of the attacks, and tired that he could not sleep without a nightmare any more.

Thalia froze when Cory yelled at her, something about him. It felt so familiar in the way he yelled the way he scowled when he was angry.

"I do not work for bears!" Cory yelled out. Thalia went to interrupt but Cory silenced her with another glare. He was on a role and was not going to be stopped till he felt better. "I came up a stupid hole in the side of the mountain. I climbed up an ice covered path to reach the top of that bear ridden mountain." He took another breath before continuing. "All for what? For some crazy girl tied up by bears to tell me first she is Half Blood, what ever that is. Then too accuse me the guy who saved her, that I work for two walking talking animals. None of this should be possible and I am tired of fighting with people with no sleep." Thalia attempted to scoot away, only for Cory to put an arm out against a wall to stop her.

Unsure what to do, Thalia listened to what she could while she thought of just were this feeling came from. Then a few words started to add up in such a way it finally started to make since to her. Cory finally stopped when Thalia would not stop making eye contact.

"Why are you staring at me like that," he asked a now grinning Thalia. Her smile almost tethered on scary and Cory was starting to consider leaving her.

"Let me ask you something," Thalia said while standing slowly. Cory was almost positive what ever she had to ask was not going to be something he wanted to answer. "When you were up top that mountain with me." Thalia now stood eye level with Cory, barely even a foot apart. "What did you see exactly?"

"Huh?"

"Did you see anything that struck you as strange up there?" Thalia had a miniature storm brewing in her electric blue eyes.

"Other than the fact those bears were talking," Cory asked. Nodding along, Thalia waited for the rest. "They well," Cory froze.

"Yes." Thalia prodded now more than ever positive she understood this situation finally. "Go on." Thunder had died down outside, only crackling every few minutes.

"They ummm, there lower bodies were like a normal persons." To say Thalia looked pleased would have been an understatement. Her smile had an understanding look, she looked concerned. "But that can't be right. I mean, were those actual people," Cory asked the last part almost panicked.

"No. No they were not human, Cory." She had a look like this conversation had happened before. "Those two try to kill people like me," stopping before rewording it. "Like us," Thalia placed a hand on Cory right shoulder. He looked at the hand as if it belonged to an alien.

"Like us?"

She has to be crazy, Cory thought. Instead she only smiled warmly now.

"Yes like us. Do you remember what I told you before you had that episode?" He remembered but he wanted nothing more than to run away right now.

"Half Blood," another voice answered. "Look brother our dinner waited for us." Both bear twins stood at the only entrance and exit to this cave.

"Yes brother it would appear they have finally seen since," the bear said in broken english. Cory had been rooted in his spot till the two had spoken, shaking him from his momentary mental block.

"His english is not that good," he whispered over to Thalia. She nodded her head to agree.

"To be fare English it is not there native tongue." Cory wanted to ask what she meant but knew better than to turn his attention. "Any idea on how to escape?" Thalia had not noticed there was more than one option available.

"I thought we might try the path behind us." Thalia looked behind her quickly.

"That was not their before and we have no idea were it goes." Growling reminded them of their company.

"Would you rather we try going through them?" Cory knew she did not want to try that. They had gotten lucky last time, that would not happen again.

"Good point, we need a distraction and I know just the one." Thunder rumbled outside.

"Look brother I think the child wants to fight"

"I do enjoy this part." Both prepared and charged.

"Ahhh," Thalia yelled out. Thrusting her hand forward with a blinding light delivered on the inside of the cave. "Now," she shouted grabbing Cory arm. Ground shook as the cave started to collapse around both bear twins. Managing to escape just as rock fell beside Cory.

"How did you do that," Cory asked Thalia. Thalia looked paler than before, her skin too was covered in sweat. "What's up with you?" Thalia held her hand up for a minute, trying to catch her breathe.

"It is something only I can do really. If I concentrate hard enough then lightning becomes almost easy to manipulate." Even so Cory could tell what the draw back was from such a feat. Thalia looked about ready to pass out. "Ow don't worry I can handle it. Would be easier if I had more Ambrosia stored away." That was another one of those words Thalia had not had the chance to explain.

"Ambrosia," Cory tested the word out. Warmth filled thoughts came to mind. Thalia just nodded, watching Cory reactions carefully. "What is Ambrosia, what are you?" Questions bounced around, so many he wished to ask.

"You have a lot of questions huh?" Thalia just chuckled. "Ambrosia is the food of the gods. You, me, anyone like us could eat such food to heal injuries beyond mortal medicine capabilities." Even more questions rattled around now. "I have already told you twice what I am."

"Half Blood," Cory said.

"Yup," Thalia replied. Her eyes told Cory to listen to what she has been saying.

"I'm not like you though." Cory knew he was not a Half Blood. It had taken some time but he finally remembered his history class last year. Half Blood were Greek and Roman stories in the old days before science. Back then they told tales of great heros such as Hercules, Adonis. He was no hero, far from it.

"You are wrong," Thalia told Cory softly. Sitting down against a wall across from him to talk. Dust had cleared yet light filtered in from holes in the mountain walls. "You would have died then."

"What!" Cory was preoccupied watching moonlight filter in to hear her at first.

"If a mortal man or woman eats what I had. Blood would turn to fire, bones to ash, the most painful of deaths a human could experience by accident." She still had not made any since to Cory yet, why would he be dead?

"Ok but why would I be dead."

"When you passed out I went to check on you immediately. You had a severe fever not to mention that head problem you spoke of. I had no other way of helping you so I took a risk."

"You fed that Ambrosia to me while I was out." She nodded a little sheepish. "It could have killed me."

"Yeah. But it didn't, we also know what you are."

"Quit saying that," Cory spat back surprising Thalia. "I'm not some hero, I'm just some kid who got caught up in your fight." Pity filled Thalia eyes. Thalia looked at him like she had this conversation before so many times.

"How did you get to the top of the Mountain?" Cory clenched his jaw, determined not to answer. "Why would you even think to climb a bear ridden mountain. Possibilities of dieing are so great no man would try it lest suicidal." Thalia knew she had him by the collar, even Cory felt she made since. Still he would not let her know some disembodied voice told him to go. Moon light lead a trail outlined like a giant sleeping bear, definitely not normal material. "I'm waiting," Thalia said.

"YOU ARE MINE SKY SPAWN!" Bellowed out a voice Cory sadly learned to remember.

"That'll have to wait, we need to get out of here." Thalia looked rather displeased about running.

"Yeah, it will not take them that long to dig out of all that." Running was easy down the tunnel. One way down really. "Up ahead I can see light." Sure enough moonlight managed to filter in through an opening. "Hurry," Thalia heaved. Cory easily stayed beside her with his less tired form. "CRAP," Thalia screamed. Had it not been for Cory grabbing on to her leather clad arm, Thalia would have fallen thousands of feet down.

"You ow me. Again." Pulling Thalia up was easy with her digging her nail in to the ground above. Desperate to find a way on solid ground. "Ok, you dug your nails into my arm." Cory complained looking at rows of nail indents in his arm. "You ok?" Thalia sat panting a lot harder than she should. "Look if you're going to pass out, I do not have any Ambrosia." She looked at him oddly for a moment.

"So have you finally excepted what I said earlier?" Cory just shook his head at her. "By the way what is your name? It is awful strange running with some one I had tried to kill without knowing there name."

"Far be it from me to make it awkward on your need to kill me."

"Not what I meant." True but Cory felt ok telling her know that a few things had been resolved.

"Cory," he said. Thalia nodded giving him a strange look. "No my name has no meaning behind it. No we have not met before either." Judging by her gawking stair he had guessed all her questions. "Beside that we now have a new problem." No path cut down toward the bottom. Instead three opening including the one they had just come from opened up to one ledge.

"How in Hades do we get down from here?" Cory looked at Thalia strangely. Never before had he heard that name used in such a way before.

"We could always climb." Cory suggested the idea but in his mind knew it would not be easy. It would in fact be worse when the twins caught up. "What now?" Thalia had blanched a little. "Ok so if that idea wont work what then?"

"HALF BLOOD!"

"Ow joy they're out," Cory said clearly not pleased. Maybe I can hold them off, he thought. "No!"

"Huh," Thalia said looking over.

"We forgot my arrows and my bow. The knife, do you still have it." Thalia produced the useless weapon. "Better than nothing I suppose. Any ideas yet?"

"You could pray," Thalia said seriously. Despite the crazy look she had gotten. "I'm serious."

"I have no doubt you are." Still Cory had little confidence that idea would hold out so well. He still believed this whole thing was happen stance. Thalia looked to be getting angry when instead he started looking around for another weapon.

"Thalia over here," Cory shouted. The wind had picked up a little on the mountain side. "There's another tunnel," pointing down at an escape route.

"Look again," she said still a little displeasure in her voice. "More than one, we have to choose." Great, Cory thought. One could be good, the other would get them killed most likely. "You better hurry too." Shouting from the twins could be heard. "They are getting closer."

"This way," he shouted. Taking off down the tunnel directly next to there previous one. "What in the world. We went in a circle." Cory shouted at the same ledge they had just left.

"No, look over there," Thalia said pointing up over to the right. "We came out at another opening." She was right there previous spot now sat more than fifty feet above. "But how?" Cory had no idea.

"Not sure although I do not believe we have time to question." Both twins came barreling out the entrance to the cave just then.

"Were are they brother."

"I do not know."

"We need to leave, not again." Two more cave openings sat beside theirs. "Time to choose."

"Look brother."

"Yes." Shouted the other bear. Thalia grabbed Cory arm.

"This one," she said. Taking off down the second tunnel to come out at another. "Great we moved horizontal." Cory looked over to see they had indeed moved only twenty feet over.

"I don't know much about math but we need to move."

"Dyslexic?" Cory looked at Thalia who had smiled now.

"What?"

"I said are you Dyslexic?" Cory knew this had something to do with what she asked earlier. "I am right aren't I?" Groaning out loud.

"Ok so maybe I am." He had trouble reading along with writing. "Now can we leave before.

"Brother look."

"Ok not again." Twin furry heads looked down. "Come on." They took off yet again. "This is not good." They stood at the previous ledge they had left. Running back through. "That's why." Two more tunnel entrances sat beside theirs. "How is this even possible."

"Ow." Cory looked at Thalia who had this look like she had just found gold.

"You know what this is?" She did but was not sharing.

"Answer for Answer." Cory looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I'll answer as long as you answer one of my questions."

"Ok just hurry."

"Do you have ADHD as well?" She asked as if her life depended on it.

"Why is that important."

"Just answer."

"Look I found the way." One bear now stood at there previous location.

"Yes ok, now how do we get out of here." Thalia eyes gleamed excitedly.

"This way," she said stopping at the two other holes. Thalia inspected each wall carefully. "Come on." Cory wanted to protest but some how Thalia shocked him. That was a warning. "We need to hurry if this is his doing we only have a few chances before those two get smart."

"Smart how, they have to go through the right cave."

"Not in this place."

"Ok so now what?" Thalia was already looking, digging through mounds of snow.

"RRRRAAAA," screamed one of the bear twins. He had found the correct entrance. Claws struck out for Cory throat. Then something else happened as the bears claws snatched his arm. Moonlight finally broke momentarily through the storm clouds. That moment was all Cory needed. Renewed strength filled his body, taking hold of his senses just as before. "AAAA," screamed out the bear.

"Cory how did you?" Thalia was at a loss for words. Cory had managed to strike the bear twin so hard his arm broke.

"Brother," yelled the other twin still on the second landing.

"Were Thalia?" She was dazed in thought. How Cory had done that to such a monster. "Thalia," he shouted out again. Sweat covering his forehead now.

"This way." Again Thalia and Cory ran down a path. "Great we're making progress." Cory did not see it that way. Still they stood thousand of feet above land. "Cory," Thalia said. She covered her mouth with her left hand that had touched his arm a moment ago. Blood covered that hand, bright red blood. Where had she gotten it, Cory thought. A trickling feeling went down his shoulder. "You're hurt." Sure enough when he looked down his arm had become soaked.

"Looks like he did get me." Dropping to a knee out of severe pain, Cory watched as the horrid look on Thalia face deepened. "Ow come now it's not that bad." His voice had taken a weird tone at the begging, which only widened Thalia eyes greater.

"RRRRAAA."

"Sounds like, like he is not happy." Cory said through clenched teeth slowly. "We might want to keep going before his brother remembers how to move."

"Ok this way." Thalia leaned down to assist Cory to his feet. Throwing his arm over her shoulder for support. "I'll help you walk," Thalia said with a weird tinge to her voice. If Cory was mistaken it almost sounded like concern. They took the middle cave while the bear twin continued to lay unconscious. "You know, I think we have matched one another so far on taking those two out." Light shined down on them at the entrance of yet another ledge.

"Will this ever end," Cory wheezed out. Blood loss had started to make him feel light headed.

"Wow there big guy. I can not carry so you'll have to stay awake." Thalia seemed to be enjoying herself at the moment. Cory leaned his head back to take a breath

"MOVE!" He yanked Thalia into the nearest cave before the boulder landed.

"DIE HALF BLOODS!" Screamed the conscious brother. "You will be ours."

"As if," groaned Cory.

"This isn't good, I have no idea if this is the right tunnel or not." Darkness surrounded them.

"Well how did you know before?" Thalia did not answer instead she searched the walls for something.

"Let us hurry, perhaps we will get lucky." Something bothered Thalia greatly. "Come on Cory," she said tugging Cory forward. "I will explain everything first we need to get away from those two before they get a lucky shot in."

"A lucky shot? What do you call this a slip?"

"Yes." Cory gawked at Thalia. "If he had gotten what he wanted it had been your face instead." That did make since in a nut shell, but still. "Light up ahead." Walking toward the ledge quietly.

"Ow that hurt," protesting as Thalia pushed his arm against the wall. A cold hand shot to cover his mouth. Thalia held a finger to her lips to silence his protest. Leaning around her after a moment. "Great," Cory whispered.

"I will be down brother," shouted the bear twin who had tossed the rock. Choosing the path they had previously.

"We have a big problem now," Cory mumbled to Thalia. "If those two wait down there, we are dead."

"Don't worry there not that smart." Cory peered over the ledge while Thalia waited at the entrance again. Both bears were fully awake and angry.

"We must hurry they are trapped," the one told the other of his rock.

"No."

"Why brother?" He was not happy at his brother hesitation.

"Something is off about that boy, he smells different." Cory leaned further over. "We must not go in hastily. You know how this land is, he has created the perfect hunting land for creatures such as us."

"Who is he," Cory thought.

"You will wait here while I catch their scent. Once we corner them I will have the boy. You may have the girl Oreius." Oreius smiled at his brother idea. Stepping back till he stood by Thalia again.

"Yeah we have a problem, the bigger one told his brother to stay put while he comes for us." Cory was not sure why but he swore he had heard that name.

"You are right this bad, worse even." She looked at Cory for the longest time.

"What?" Thalia expected him to be doing something. "I don't know what to do."

"Did you not try."

"Try what." Thalia rubbed hand across her face.

"Prayer knuckle head."

"You have got to be joking." A look that could scare the bear brothers looked at Cory. He gulped and stepped back a foot. "Thalia I do not know what you think I am. Or even you for that matter, but those myths are just that." Yup she was going to kick him off the side of the mountain.

"Myths huh," she stepped closer to him. "Then what do you call those two down there, imaginary friends?" Sarcasm dripped right off her tongue. "That strength you received in order to break Argrius arm, what was that?" Cory did not know what to call them or the weird power he keeps receiving.

"So you do know them?" He tried and failed to redirect the attention to her.

"OF COURSE," Thalia shouted. Cory looked down to see if one of the two had heard them. No they still attempted to find a proper tunnel to the boulder Oreius had tossed. "They have hunted our kind for ages. How can you not know these things by now?" Thalia seemed to truly wonder how Cory would not understand her speech. "Since there birth they have nothing more than to destroy Western Civilization. You have to pray to them if we stand a chance. You were sent by the fates to help us, help me." Now she stepped over to Cory. "Think of parentage."

"I HAVE NO PARENTS," Cory shouted in her face. "I was abandoned the day I had been born. No omniscient bing will change that or make me feel different about my life."

"It happens," Thalia argued. At that moment Cory truly wanted to strike her. Hit her so hard she would never speak like that again. "The greatest of us suffer the most, so that when the time comes. They are the only ones who could know how to save us." Ice formed in Cory joints, a warm feeling went through him. Thalia eyes looked at him in astonishment. Light shown down on them from the moon. "Your cuts," Thalia croaked.

"That, that is different." In place of his cuts steam pulled around. His injury had faded to nothing more than scars in its light. "How am I doing that?"

"Your parent." Cory shot her a dirty look, Thalia ignored it. "They have given you a gift of healing. Anything you would now like to say?" He knew what she wanted.

"Thank you, who ever you are." Thunder boomed over head. True he did not believe what Thalia had to say. Still some how he had been healed and he'd take all the help he could get.

"YOU WILL SEE THEM SOON BOY," screamed Argrius. Charging full speed for Cory. Light still reached him at the ledge. Cory senses were working over time. Every muscle twitch, every snort, the entire distance he could see just as it changed. Tightening his legs at just the right moment. Cory sprung up like Tiger would try at home. "NO," shouted the bear. Falling over to land atop his brother drawing a groan from both. Ice uncovered in the bears slide through home plate and that was exactly were Cory landed.

"I've got yah." A hand shot out to catch Cory. Just as he would have fallen to the bears Thalia held him. "You're heavy," she commented. When Cory reached top Thalia stood beside him lookin down.

"Lets get you away from here," Cory said. Pulling Thalia lightly by her shoulders. "Got a problem with that huh."

"I am perfectly fine, I certainly do not need some none believer asking me about my problems." Cory just rolled his eyes, the louder someone got the more than likely you hit the nail on the head. "We need a way down without running in to those two."

"Well lets try door number four shall we?" Waving his hands like a TV host. "No other option really." Both ran at full speed through the only tunnel they could. Thalia silently praying it would be right.

"Well I have good news and bad news," Cory said. They had reached the exit. "We are now closer to the bottom." Thalia had lost Cory in his speeding up through the tunnel.

"The bad news?"

"Well it's good and bad news. We did not run in to the twins, no we ran in to him instead." When Cory had made his first way through this tunnel it had a sleeping bear at it. Now that bear sat awake, and angry.

"Yeah, yeah that most definitely is not good."


	6. Chapter 6

"What about your free pass, does it still count?" Thalia sounded hopeful to Cory.

"Rrrrrrr," growling came deep with in the bears throat.

"I am going out on a limb to say that would be a, no." Thalia with Cory jumped back when the bear clawed at them. "Yup he is not on that list." Claw marks drug along the ground, marking this bears reach.

"So any ideas or do we wait for Agrius and Oreius to kill us." Thalia looked at the bear for a long second then sighed.

"No lightning?" Thalia shook her head. "Ok then lets try this, run at him full speed. When he kills you I'll make my escape." Cory laughed at his own joke. Thalia however did not find joy in his humor.

"let us not forget who has the knife." Flashing the blade for a moment. "We need a real idea." Time slipped away quickly as Cory attempted an idea in his head. "What are you doing." Thalia watched as Cory stepped forward.

"Let us pass," thrusting out his hand for dramatic feeling. A quick swipe at his head told the bear had not been impressed. Thalia laughed hysterically at his idea, tears falling down her cheeks. "How about move or become my lunch for the month." The bear snorted, far less impressed by his threat.

"Any thing else, O Great White Hunter." Thalia mocked.

"Dare you block the Half Blood of the sky," Cory tried. Nothing different happened, the bear tried another strike. "Well that was worth a shot. Hay Thalia the bear laughs at your lineage. OW, crap." Diving to the side to avoid a claw. "Are you trying to kill?" Angry eyes peered down at him.

"Perhaps, you had best watch how you speak. Father is not one for jokes nor forgiveness." Thalia looked almost offended. "Besides we're not in the sky technically. This bear knows only at the moment to fear one twin." Rubbing his sore cheek from an electric tap.

"Well that is not good. Forget we are running from such twins?" Annoyance flashed across her blue eyes.

"Not those twins you neanderthal, our twins who we must respect lest ye anger them." Thalia sounded ominous when she spoke of these twins. "You above me at this moment must show respect."

"Yeah, why is that exactly. My knowledge offend them?"

"You decent from such blood as I said before. They do not take kindly to children of their own offending them in speech." Cory shook his head, again with her nonsense. "Believe what you must, know this though." He looked at Thalia, paying attention. "Before ye week is over you will believe and you will find respect for the ways of our kind."

"Half Bloods you mean." Thalia nodded her head, watching his reaction. "Even if I believed, that is a big if. I am not special in any way. These fates you speak of probably never thought of me coming here, it's just a mistake.."

"What did you just say." Cory looked at Thalia.

"I said this is a mistake a fluke."

"After that." She locked eyes with him. "Answer me, what did you say after that."

"Said I was probably a mistake anyway, unwanted." Hands shot out grabbing Cory by the collar. His back smacked the wall, knocking his breathe out.

"DO NOT EVER SAY THAT," Thalia fumed. "Nothing is a mistake, especially a human life. Do you understand me?" No answer. "DO YOU," the bear growled. Sparks flew from Thalia arms when she looked at the bear. Silence filled the air then. "I have lost a friend because he believed that. He was a great man, a brother," Thalia choked a little. "Now answer me."

"Ok Thalia." It was enough to get her off him.

"Good now I have an idea." Pulling out the knife she had gotten. "Run when I say go." Cory had no idea what she was going to do with a knife. A Grizzly would cut her before she cut him. Electricity sparked around the blade till it hummed with power. "New trick." Cocking her arm back for a pitch. Air whistled around the blade that imbedded itself in the bears foot.

"RAAAAAA," screamed the bear. Sparks flew up around its foot cascading up then around its body. Finally a tremendous thump sounded as the bear passed out twitching.

"RUN!" Leaping over the bear was easy now that he did not try to kill them. "Taser idea, cool huh?" Cory actually laughed at that.

"Yeah I'll have to remember that one." As they descended further Cory knew freedom was only a few more yards. "Thalia what are we supposed to do when we reach the bottom?" Run came to mind, but were really.

"You've helped me now it is my turn. Stay close to me when we reach bottom. If we are lucky," Thalia laughed. " My group should be coming for me." Cory still had no idea if Thalia was someone he could trust. "You can trust me." Thalia had been looking at Cory judging his thoughts by the expression on his face.

"Alright," Cory said with a nod. He still was unclear but right now was not the time. "We should reach the bottom after one more tur-"

"LOOK OUT," Thalia screamed.

"Aaaaa, you are mine boy!" Oreius launched out swiping out a clawed hand. Connecting with crimson results. Blood poured out of the wound on his chest. Nausea formed in his gut, blood soaked his shirt, and his strap cut loose. "Die!" Lightning struck out from nowhere. Exploding the side of the mountain.

Unfortunately tremors sent them over the cliff side. "Crap," was all Cory could say. The fall would kill them if they hit bottom. "Gotta reach it." Throwing an arm back for his quiver. Nothing but air. "Well that sucks."

Blackness filled his eyes, he had no idea what had happened to Thalia. "Good luck kid."

Pain shot through Cory skull. Everything down to groaning sounded way too loud to him. Looking over to the right Cory could see the mountain.

"That's not possible, how could I." Looking around more it appeared Thalia had fallen elsewhere. "Time to get up," Cory groaned. Pain intensified with each movement. Finally able to kneel and vomit. "Just what I needed, a lack of food. Aaa," he cried out. His leg appearing to have broken. A nearly unbearable pain at his chest reminded Cory of earlier. Three violent red lines ran down Cory chest, tearing his shirt to the harsh wind.

"Grrr." Cory looked over at an immense pile of snow with a head.

"Ow great you made it too," Cory mumbled. Unconscious still, laid Oreius. Gaps in his mouth showing missing teeth. "Maybe if." The bear twin slowly stirred till he supported himself on his own feet. Oreius arm appeared to be broken. "Not gonna be good if that other one is still good." As if the fates themselves were testing Cory. Oreius other arm flexed completely unharmed. "Seems about right." The bear twin shook his head slowly attempting to shake his daze. Blood poured from his mouth and nose. A dazed yet enraged look across his face. "Gotta leave." Backing slowly toward a tree line. Cory supported his weight by leaning against a tall oak.

"Whaaa. WERE ARE YOU BO- CHAKKK," Oreius choked for a moment. Spitting a fist sized rock out. "I am going to rip that half blood to shreds when I get my hands on him." Oreius sniffed the air but his own flow of blood seemed to stop him.

"Great he thinks I'm like that girl." Looking up at the thick fog, no indication of Thalia could be seen. His knife was with her, not that it would do any good against Oreius. "I have to be dreaming this, how can it be real?"

"Our reality is slightly different from an average mortal. They try so hard to force their will on something they could not understand, funny truly." The female voice talked on in his head as if it had never leaft to start. "Ow, I had not. I merely wished to see what potential mo`no to paidi mou e`chei." Cory drop from above had scattered his brain, so the best translation he had was. Only?

"Rr, ow. Look I do not have time for riddles or games. I have to stop this thing and find Thalia."

"Thalia can handle herself. As for Oreius, you have a weapon us it. Strike down the beast." Cory felt confused, how did she know Thalia.

"I have no weapons," Cory thought. Oreius had started moving more, searching tree lines. Looking pass the over sized mutant beneath his snow pile. Curved wood stuck out pointing up toward the sky. Oreius stood nearly twenty feet from Cory hiding place. "Of Course, why make anything simple?" No other voices commented inside his head.

With a broken leg that run would be impossible, even in Oreius weakened state. Cory inhaled sharply, at Oreius feet.

"Aww yes, this will do nicely." He grumbled at Cory blood in the snow. A thick long streak that made it evident he would not go long without medical attention.

"This has to be a bad dream," he thought. Stepping back toward another tree. "No!" Ice crunched beneath his feet. Oreius head shot sideways.

"Hello half blood," he sneered. Even with a broken arm Oreius looked more than intimidating, he looked deadly. "Come out from behind those trees. We both know you had not thy condition to out run me." True but Oreius seemed to take special pride in the fact.

Limping out toward the clearing. Cory whole body flared with pain. His head hurt, his chest felt as if it were wide open, and his leg felt like jello. Reaching the clearing, putting fifteen feet between them.

"Not enough," Cory thought. Looking full at Oreius, memories of those news clippings of kids falling in to bear exhibit flashed through his head. How bears enjoyed playing with there "Food" before devouring it. Oreius may have been half human but he still had that mind set.

"You look tired child," he said. Sneering enough to reveal all his missing teeth. "Why run for that sky spawn?"

"Why really," Cory thought. Oreius picked up on his expression.

"Tell me boy, how did you reach the top?" Oreius started moving again. "Surly my cousins would have stopped you." He began pacing back an fro on two feet. Delaying Cory death. "Well?"

"I'm not sure really." Which was mostly true. Cory still had not a clue how he had managed to avoid so many bears on a mountain known just for that. "All of them just seemed to avoid me." Oreius eye twitched slightly.

"Lies, none would dare let such a, pungent child through."

"Hay I showered at some point this week."

"RRRRR," Oreius growled out his annoyance. "Your ora child, that immortal glow around all half bloods. It is so strong it would-".

Oreius stopped short, snow fell from his muzzle. "It can not be," he spoke out. Then he turned his eyes had a look of a crazed beggar at a block of gold. Air streamed in and out his nose, sniffing. One big intake, then another till finally.

"D Immortals, aaaahahhaa." Cory flinched back dropping to one knee from his broken leg.

"This can not be good." He wasn't sure what had happened but one thing. Some way he had just made this bears day. Moonlight failed to stream down on them. Darkness covered the tree in a horrific movie kind of way. No wind blew, no storms, just silence.

"I would love to kill that huntress." Cory knew that sounded familiar a memory fighting to say what. "You will however be an even greater bargaining tool." Oreius began pacing again, only this time with that crazed look. Missing teeth and a broken arm. The bear twin looked like an oversized dog with rabies.

"As much as I'd love to be this tool." Cory had began pacing with Oreius. "I have a homework assignment to turn in," he lunged back. "Crap," Cory shouted at his broken bow.

"Aaaa," screamed Oreius. Diving in a flash of fur and fury, with Cory still hurt. "Die M," Oreius cut short due to an impromptu arrow. Lodging its way in the back of Oreius throat. Gagging sounds like a baby vomiting came from the bear.

"Who,'' Cory tried asking. Shadows passed through the woods, dark silhouettes of someone. "Who's there?" No reply. Even if the figure had left Cory had a creepy feeling. "You're in my head again, aren't you?"

"Finish the bear twin before he recovers." Cory hesitated. "Do it now." The voice had a very forceful tone and for some reason Cory almost felt compelled to listen.

"It would not be right, I did not make that shot."

"SO, if you do not hurry."

"No, Ow!" Intense pain flashed in his head.

"DO IT!" Cory flinched at the force.

"To late," Oreius stirred again. Searching around for something that could be a weapon. light seemed to fade further from his eyes. "I lost to much blood." If he passed out the bear twin would add him to his collection atop the mountain. "What do I use," he asked. No answer this time. "Great." In his hand he had a broken bow, boot lace in his pants pocket. Cory knew it would not kill the monster.

"Rrrr," Oreius growled. The arrow moved around in his mouth. Cory limped over toward the tree line.

"I really don't know what you are but this is not my fight to die for. See yah." He reached the tree line, his left eye no longer open. "Further."

"AAaaaa," came a female scream. Cold fingers slipped up Cory chest gripping his lungs. Thalia had not made it down with him.

"Argrius," Cory muttered. "No," he shouted turning back around. Oreius had ran away. "No, that's not. This can not happen. FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" He yelled at the top of his weakened lungs. Half limping half falling toward the cliff slope. Collapsing in a heap at Grizzly mountain trail. Snow crunched beside him. "Great now I'll die also." Closer and closer came the steps.

"Pathetic really." A female voice. "This is truly your best is it?" Cory would have turned to see who was making fun of him. However his body had had enough. Slipping toward unconsciousness once again, all he could do was think two things.

"Why do I pass out so much? Who is stupid enough to come here?"

"First is you are weak, second you will know after you wake." Darkness over took Cory eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Today we celebrate the life of this farmer." Hats hung from many hands at the grave site. "A man of many dreams, gone before his time." Seven men carried forth a pine box. Not a tear ran down a single face at the mans death. "If anyone would like to say any words on his behalf?" Silence followed.

"I shall say something." Fake heartfelt eyes moved toward the center of attention. "It is all but the least I could do." Young Jacobi stepped forward. His hair looked strung out just revealing beady eyes. Charcoal black clothing covered his body like a stone to the grill.

"Another dream?" Even in dream body, Cory could not muster the strength to move.

"Jacobi held much respect, from his animals." Snickering came from someone in the back. "True he died a beggars death, but think not. Surely someone will be capable to take his place as counsel drunk." Almost all had laughed at mayor Dillinger son. "Today we lay him to peace. Where let us be honest he had passed out in before." Even the funeral director smiled.

"Please push him in the hole," Cory thought. "A strong gust of wind to much to ask for?" Thunder clouds rolled over head, lightning crackled. "Now we're talking." One by one they looked toward the sky.

"Let us cut this short my people. I have assembled a town meeting tonight. We must discuss thy problem once more." Nervous eyes looked out toward the Mayor son. "Not to worry I have a plan." Together seven men dropped the pine box in its final resting place. Throwing dirt hastily on top.

"What a sad way for him to go, would you not agree?" Warm strength coarse through Cory dream body. Looking over at the face of a brunet woman with bright blue eyes. Let us walk shall we?

Lights moved around in a star wars movie kind of way. Cory and the woman seemed to be moving at hyper speed. Stopping finally when voices called out. These voices belonging of each townsmen. Everyone sat just like before when farmer Jacobi had been here.

"A man is killed yet no one questions who." Bile formed in the back of Cory throat.

"Not many care when it is the life of koino prosopo." Translating the her language, common person.

"How do I understand you," Cory asked. She did not answer, instead giving a slight nod toward front. Mayor Dillinger walked out toward a podium. His eyes blood shot, clothes looking as if he had been rolled for cash. "Looks like someone left him in the dryer on spin."

"Hello all." Dillinger voice cracked slightly.

"Father here sit," younger Dillinger encouraged. Eyes gleaming with mischief. "Look now at my fathers weaken state. That man, that hunter has yet to return." All around people shouted.

"Our money."

"What will happen to our live stock?" All around more and more became angered.

"Yes I know we are all upset, but do not worry for there is a solution." Thunder rattled the small building just as the main door kicked in. Lighting cracked behind illuminating .

"You," exclaimed mayor Dillinger. All heads turned. "How are you alive?" Strolling in with a sack on his shoulder. Not a word was spoken as he sat it on Dillinger podium.

"I do believe we have a deal." Younger Dillinger reached inside the bag.

"Aaaa," he screamed in a higher octave. Stepping back allowing a bears head to be revealed. "What is that?" Hunter laughed at younger Dillinger fear.

"That my friend is your bear." People cheered on for the man. Hugging there significant others in joy. "Now I do believe we had deal?" Arrogance gleamed in his eyes.

"Ok that makes no since at all. If I am going to follow this pointless story, could I at least see what happen?" Cory had almost forgotten about the woman beside him.

"It will all come together soon, besides." She peered down at Cory with her piercing blue eyes. "I do not believe you to have much a stomach for horror." Her eyebrows rose in a sort of all knowing type of way. If his dream body could blush Cory was sure it be crimson.

"It caught me off guard that's all." She smiled.

"Watch and learn what you can." Tuning back to mayor Dillinger conversation. It would appear they had been struck speechless.

"Well old man, what have you? I delivered your monster just as promised. Were is my pay?" Both Dillinger's mouths hung agape. Joyful cheering turned to accusing glares.

"I, well we." Mayor Dillinger swallowed hard. "It will take some time you see. Live stock killed, people gone. Something had to be done or we'd starve before the end of winter." Not a breathe was heard in the room. "We could perhaps post pone our deal? Say till harvest." Now the noise started.

"What money."

"I have seen no food." Mayor Dillinger wide stomach became a target board of accusing eyes. Perspiration poured out his balding head.

"It has been stored in the event of an emergency. If we give this man our money we will starve." Dillinger's eyes took on a hungry look, hoping for support. It was not found.

"So, he has saved us." The hunter looked out happily. His eyes holding something more.

"That head is awful small," Cory commented. Hunter held up his hand. "What is he on parade."

"It is alright everyone," he said with car salesman smile. "While you may not be capable of my fee, I will only ask for one thing in return." All heads shook, ready to agree. "Farmer Jacobi has passed I have been informed." He looked over Mayor Dillinger son. "In his possession he held some of the finest hunting dogs of all the lands. For stopping such a beast," he said gesturing back. "I ask you people for a trade. Jacobi dogs instead of money?"

"He won't need them were he's going anyway." Dillinger's son spoke. "Have all his dogs and anything else of his former possession." Everything stretched away from Cory. Light, voices.

Crackling sounds and heat where his first sensations. No light, no voices, just comfort. "Eeaa, ow." Well pain from his earlier fall too. Prying his eyes open became an even greater challenge. Once open he could see he no longer laid outside. "How," Cory knew he should be dead.

"Perhaps yes. How ever today is your lucky day I suppose." Throbbing pain echoed out Cory head. Beside him sat a very beautiful girl woman with dark brown hair, dressed in camouflage. Freckles came down from the bridge of her nose around her cheeks, surrounding crystal blue eyes.

"Who," Cory voice cracked before finishing his question. He laid back flat on a sleeping bag as a fire sat between the two. Looking out Cory noticed a cave entrance.

"You are quit heavy when unconscious, we are away from bear mountain for now." Relief filled Cory so strongly if not for the jabbing pain at his chest he would have slept.

"I, I need to leave." The woman looked over at him. She had been fiddling with a canteen.

"By all means then child, move." An arrogant look crossed her face. Challenging Cory ability to do such a simple task.

"Fine," he said. Grunting out, Cory attempted to first sit up. "CRAP!" Pain flared through out his whole body. Chuckling rang beside him.

"That was indeed something to watch." Cory glared over at the woman.

"I will get up." Pushing again while expecting the pain this time. "Ha," Cory panted from effort. Finally in a sitting position. The woman looked at him. "What," he asked still lightly panting.

"Interesting, tell me boy. Are you capable of standing, our is this the extent?"

Cory wanted to stick out his chest and boast. "This is no challenge," but thought better. Pain still racked his body incessantly, even his eye sight dimmed. "That is it." The woman nodded her head with a slight gleam of disappointment.

"Worth a shot. Drink," she ordered. Handing Cory a canteen of unseen liquid. "I would not bring you hear merely to poison you." Seemed almost to make since, then again what choice did he have? Swigging down a large portion.

"What is this," Cory asked. The water tasted nothing like water. Instead it tasted of warm brownies.

"Nectar." Cory had heard that word before, in some class.

"Not that again," he breathed out. "You are like Thalia?" The woman eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Yes and no. You know that drink?"

"Nectar the drink of the gods. Also what is told in those fairy tales to be the drink of half bloods when injured." Fifth grade history had dedicated a whole semester toward Greek Mythology.

"So fairy tales did these," the woman had some how gotten close to him. Her pale hand reaching out, touching the reddened claw mark on Cory chest.

"Ow," he exclaimed. Moving away only slightly. "Look I have been awake for hours, no food, and hearing voices."

"Yes I do know of the voices." Cory froze.

"You, you were the voice in my head?" A smile appeared on her face.

"You may call me Anna for now. Yes I did in deed guide you toward Thalia."

"Thalia. Thalia needs help, those things have her." Cory attempted to stand, some how making it to his feet before quickly collapsing. "AAA."

"Wow there," Anna caught him just before he fell. Sitting Cory back down atop the sleeping bag. "It is day time right now and those bears will be out more on that mountain. Rest first, then you save her tonight." Cory wanted to protest and would have if were not so exhausted.

"I can't, I can not kill those things." Anna pulled his sleeping bag up.

"Tonight child." Cory eyes closed quickly.

In his dream Thalia laid out on the cliff top. Orieus standing over her, blood caked his fur. Thalia looked worse than when they had parted. Red streaks ran her back and arms. She now had a fairly sized bruise along with a black eye.

"Were is the child?" The bear hollered, kicking Thalia ribs just enough not to break them. Thalia screamed out in pain.

"I don't know."

"Lies," another sharp kick delivered. "Look at Argus." Sitting off in a corner licking his injuries was Argus. Seeming as if he had fallen off a cliff.

"Good for him," Cory thought.

"You two know this will not end well. Think about it, how long till my lady shows up for your heads." Both bear stiffened. Looking between one another nervously.

"She will not make it, we have precautions." Cory leaned in to listen. "We will destroy you and all those girls," Ories growled. "But first," he reached down for Thalia. Grabbing her by her hair.

"Aaa," Thalia screamed.

"Let us discuss what to do with you." Dragging Thalia by her hair, Ories continued toward an open cave. Pulling Thalia inside. The sun was setting, fog getting thicker. Cory did not need to be an expert to know something was up. Stepping after, Cory feet swept out from beneath him. Dragging him back in to another dream.

One that made no since at all. He stood in a cavern entrance with no other form of life. "Who is there," Cory asked. Nothing sounded off, no instead he could sense a force. Tremendous but slow in coming.

"Such a sweet child," spoke an old femanin voice. "Do not become such a pawn brave hero." Never had Cory considered himself a hero. Who this voice was must be refurring the same way Thalia and Anna did.

"I'm not a hero," Cory said back at the voice. He had no idea were she was so he talked to the opening. Laughter rang out from the opening.

"Soon child, soon you will have to choose." Cold air filled Cory lungs till he was thrown from his slumber.

"You are awake. Can you move?" Anna leaned over Cory with a bow in her hands. Testing his arms then his legs.

"Yes."

"Good, get up then we have company." Cory looked out the cave entrance. Blizard like snow hammered down, moonlight filtering through. "Quickly we haven't much time before," pearcing howls rang out. "What now," Anna demanded. Cory knew the answer without thinking.

"Hunting dogs," Anna looked at him as if he had sprung a third head. "Long story but that sounds like a hunting party. Who ever owns them will not be far behind." Another two howls rang out. "Correction, is most likely on top of us."

Turns out Anna had more than just that bow. Straped inside her thigh was a golden knife. "Not gold child," Anna corrected me. "Celestrial bronze, unhealthy for most of your supernatural headaches."

"Wait most," Cory asked. His head spinning from Anna constant rambeling or maybe it was the concusion. More dogs howled now back from were they had made camp. "Told you we needed to move."

"Yes you did." Anna tossed her bow to me and a black sack. "A gift for your help."

"I really can not take this." That would leave Anna with only a knife against the bear twins. Her camo gloved hands held up in a stopping motion.

"Yes you can, beside it is rude to refuse a gift." Cory grumbled out a thank you. "Now we need to hurry before something happens to Thalia."

"As if, I think there waiting for someone." Anna froze in her tracks.

"Come again child," she asked. So Cory recanted his story from atop the hill. Stopping short of his earlier dreams and the strange lady voice. Anna brow creased more and more till Cory was certain they would freeze together.

"Most concerning. We must find Thalia then return-," dogs howled closer now. "Again."

"Not to good. We need run, like now." Snow crunched behind a tree. Cory pulled for the bow. "Wait I have no shots." Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"You have all you need,"

"RRRRRrr," a dog stepped toward Cory and Anna.

"You wouldn't happen to have a biscuit?" Growling came from another dog appearing by the first side.

"No, I also do not believe in bribery." Both dogs advanced slowly snapping jaws. "Although attempting never hurt." Clearly she did not see those teeth. My pants had a chocolate bar left.

"Nice doggy, want a candy bar." Both dogs were solid gray and equally not won over. "Ok so idea number two, hay what are you doing." Anna pulled out her knife. Its metal shining brightly from the moon in this blizzard.

"My back up plan." Both dogs lunged forward. Anna stepped sideways to cut ones neck then stab the other in the head. Cory was at loss for words.

"You just killed two dogs." True they wanted to kill them but Cory still had morals about domestic animals.

"Yes and if I had not, we had become there chew toys. Now come along child we have," Anna stopped her advance pass me. Looking back at were the dogs lay. "Impossible," she murmured. Both dogs where starting to move again. Snow swirled around them filling there head wounds.

"Ummm, is that normal?" Anna shook her head as both dogs stood.

"RUN!" Run we did, down an small slope out into thicker tree lines.

"We can't out run these things," Cory said. His head beaded with sweat, his lungs burned. Both dogs snapped at their ankles. "Why are they still alive." Anna kicked one in its head sending him in front of his friend.

"I do not know exactly. Death is not working the way it should." Cory looked over at her with a "duh" expression.

"No kidding, I thought it was normal for something to get up after being stabbed in the head." Anna foot accidentally went out, nearly tripping Cory. "Hay," he exclaimed.

"My bad," Anna smiled. "Beside that we need a plan. Either out run or kill those dogs." Cory thought how easy that would be if death wasn't taking a vacation.

"I thought we were close." Anna looked around our surroundings.

"This is not right, we should be only fifteen yards out." Both dogs returned at Cory heels.

"Hay now," Cory shouted. Nearly leaping out of his skin, managing to kick one in his head. "I have an idea, I think." Stopping to kick another dog.

"I am open for suggestions." If the dogs could not die and if they could not out run them. "This direction," Cory ordered. Pulling Anna toward the west side of the tree line. Neither one of there pursuers eased up.

"Were are we going? Cory?" He ignored her questions while he drug her toward his best chance.

"Stop here."

"Why?" Both dogs ran at them. "Cory, CORY."

"DUCK!" Just in time Cory dove at the ground pulling Anna with him. Cory watched as the dogs flew over his head and over the ledge they stood in front of. Splashing in the lake.

"Good idea but dogs can swim." Cory body still ached and Anna sarcasm was not appreciated.

"Maybe if not for this," Cory reached into his old camp spot. Before leaving he had stored a rope. "Here help me." Anna took the other end of the rope while Cory tied two loops then. "A nice rock," he told Anna. Picking up a heavy stone he tied then lassoing both dogs and tossing in the stone. "That should hold them. Little in humane but." Slowly both dogs sunk toward the bottom.

"For now at least. We must hurry, drink this." Anna handed Cory her canteen again. Just as before its flavor tasted like Cory favorite desserts. "Still unwilling to believe in your self?" It was not that Cory did not want to believe, he just worried about what all this could mean. Those stories of all those heros. Each one died a lonely heros death. Anna stared at Cory intently, trying to read his expression. "Not all heros died the same." Cory eyes widened when he looked up at Anna. "Some died young, protecting families and people otherwise to weak to do so themselves. While others protected and lived to a ripe old age."

"Lets go. Before Thalia dies even younger." Feeling whole again, Cory trailed off toward the mountain. "I won't die a pointless death," Cory thought to himself. "I will not leave without knowing one thing."

Snow continued to pound down on them. Cory started to wonder how such a drastic change in weather was possible. "What," Anna asked.

"Are the fates real." Cory moved back beside Anna who trailed behind. "Is it possible that they are the cause of all this madness? That is if they are real."

"Yes."

"Yes, yes to what."

"Yes that they are real, yes they can control part of our lives." Anna and Cory ducked beside a large rock. "How ever these problems you seem to have are caused by some one else." They had reached bear mountain again. "Ready yourself child." Bears walked between all openings.

"Looks like their searching for us," Cory whispered. None of those bears appeared to be willing to let anything pass.

"Yes it will be most difficult, what are you looking at." Cory shirt and jacket still had Oreius claw marks. That was not what ran his blood cold.

"They killed him." Laying in a pile of blood and fur beside the path. "They killed him because he helped me."

"Cory, stop," Anna reached out a hand in an attempt to grab him. "He is a bear, it would have happened eventually." Cory kneeled beside the bear. Checking his injuries, noticing identical claw marks.

"Not like this."

"Like what?"

"Not for pleasure, a trophy, not to hurt an enemy. He should not have died in such a way." Cory placed a hand on the bear. "Rest easy my friend, you are free." A brilliant light came from the bear body till he was no more.

"Amazing," Anna whispered. Cory did not feel amazing, he felt dirty. Sweat beaded down his neck.

"Lets hurry before Thalia is hurt," Cory ordered.

"Great idea only one problem." Anna pointed out each bear on patrol. "I highly doubt we can just march up that mountain." True and not what Cory wanted to hear. All he wanted now was Oreius and Argus heads. How though was the question. "We could fight our way up."

"No," Cory answered with finality. Anna did not seem to appreciate his tone. "We will not sink to their level. Only if we are attacked and only then."

"Fine, how would you propose we start up this cliff then?" Snow continued down on both of them. Covering Cory feet.

"What the," Cory thought. Atop his feet laid brown wool. "This," he said. Picking up the fur and dusting it off.

"Great so you have lost your mind." Cory felt it when he touched the cover. Magic, strong old magic. "Fine stay here then." No idea what really to do with it. "I will go up and rescue Thalia." Tossing the wool over his shoulders like a blanket. Stay she did. Anna did not move with him, instead throwing her hood up to walk beside a tree bank. "Coward," Cory thought. "I will go save Thalia," he looked down at the path. "Then have a talk with those bear twins."


	8. Chapter 8

"Today we celebrate the life of this farmer." Hats hung from many hands at the grave site. "A man of many dreams, gone before his time." Seven men carried forth a pine box. Not a tear ran down a single face at the mans death. "If anyone would like to say any words on his behalf?" Silence followed.

"I shall say something." Fake heartfelt eyes moved toward the center of attention. "It is all but the least I could do." Young Jacobi stepped forward. His hair looked strung out just revealing beady eyes. Charcoal black clothing covered his body like a stone to the grill.

"Another dream?" Even in dream body, Cory could not muster the strength to move.

"Jacobi held much respect, from his animals." Snickering came from someone in the back. "True he died a beggars death, but think not. Surely someone will be capable to take his place as counsel drunk." Almost all had laughed at mayor Dillinger son. "Today we lay him to peace. Where let us be honest he had passed out in before." Even the funeral director smiled.

"Please push him in the hole," Cory thought. "A strong gust of wind to much to ask for?" Thunder clouds rolled over head, lightning crackled. "Now we're talking." One by one they looked toward the sky.

"Let us cut this short my people. I have assembled a town meeting tonight. We must discuss thy problem once more." Nervous eyes looked out toward the Mayor son. "Not to worry I have a plan." Together seven men dropped the pine box in its final resting place. Throwing dirt hastily on top.

"What a sad way for him to go, would you not agree?" Warm strength coarse through Cory dream body. Looking over at the face of a brunet woman with bright blue eyes. Let us walk shall we?

Lights moved around in a star wars movie kind of way. Cory and the woman seemed to be moving at hyper speed. Stopping finally when voices called out. These voices belonging of each townsmen. Everyone sat just like before when farmer Jacobi had been here.

"A man is killed yet no one questions who." Bile formed in the back of Cory throat.

"Not many care when it is the life of koino prosopo." Translating the her language, common person.

"How do I understand you," Cory asked. She did not answer, instead giving a slight nod toward front. Mayor Dillinger walked out toward a podium. His eyes blood shot, clothes looking as if he had been rolled for cash. "Looks like someone left him in the dryer on spin."

"Hello all." Dillinger voice cracked slightly.

"Father here sit," younger Dillinger encouraged. Eyes gleaming with mischief. "Look now at my fathers weaken state. That man, that hunter has yet to return." All around people shouted.

"Our money."

"What will happen to our live stock?" All around more and more became angered.

"Yes I know we are all upset, but do not worry for there is a solution." Thunder rattled the small building just as the main door kicked in. Lighting cracked behind illuminating .

"You," exclaimed mayor Dillinger. All heads turned. "How are you alive?" Strolling in with a sack on his shoulder. Not a word was spoken as he sat it on Dillinger podium.

"I do believe we have a deal." Younger Dillinger reached inside the bag.

"Aaaa," he screamed in a higher octave. Stepping back allowing a bears head to be revealed. "What is that?" Hunter laughed at younger Dillinger fear.

"That my friend is your bear." People cheered on for the man. Hugging there significant others in joy. "Now I do believe we had deal?" Arrogance gleamed in his eyes.

"Ok that makes no since at all. If I am going to follow this pointless story, could I at least see what happen?" Cory had almost forgotten about the woman beside him.

"It will all come together soon, besides." She peered down at Cory with her piercing blue eyes. "I do not believe you to have much a stomach for horror." Her eyebrows rose in a sort of all knowing type of way. If his dream body could blush Cory was sure it be crimson.

"It caught me off guard that's all." She smiled.

"Watch and learn what you can." Tuning back to mayor Dillinger conversation. It would appear they had been struck speechless.

"Well old man, what have you? I delivered your monster just as promised. Were is my pay?" Both Dillinger's mouths hung agape. Joyful cheering turned to accusing glares.

"I, well we." Mayor Dillinger swallowed hard. "It will take some time you see. Live stock killed, people gone. Something had to be done or we'd starve before the end of winter." Not a breathe was heard in the room. "We could perhaps post pone our deal? Say till harvest." Now the noise started.

"What money."

"I have seen no food." Mayor Dillinger wide stomach became a target board of accusing eyes. Perspiration poured out his balding head.

"It has been stored in the event of an emergency. If we give this man our money we will starve." Dillinger's eyes took on a hungry look, hoping for support. It was not found.

"So, he has saved us." The hunter looked out happily. His eyes holding something more.

"That head is awful small," Cory commented. Hunter held up his hand. "What is he on parade."

"It is alright everyone," he said with car salesman smile. "While you may not be capable of my fee, I will only ask for one thing in return." All heads shook, ready to agree. "Farmer Jacobi has passed I have been informed." He looked over Mayor Dillinger son. "In his possession he held some of the finest hunting dogs of all the lands. For stopping such a beast," he said gesturing back. "I ask you people for a trade. Jacobi dogs instead of money?"

"He won't need them were he's going anyway." Dillinger's son spoke. "Have all his dogs and anything else of his former possession." Everything stretched away from Cory. Light, voices.

Crackling sounds and heat where his first sensations. No light, no voices, just comfort. "Eeaa, ow." Well pain from his earlier fall too. Prying his eyes open became an even greater challenge. Once open he could see he no longer laid outside. "How," Cory knew he should be dead.

"Perhaps yes. How ever today is your lucky day I suppose." Throbbing pain echoed out Cory head. Beside him sat a very beautiful girl woman with dark brown hair, dressed in camouflage. Freckles came down from the bridge of her nose around her cheeks, surrounding crystal blue eyes.

"Who," Cory voice cracked before finishing his question. He laid back flat on a sleeping bag as a fire sat between the two. Looking out Cory noticed a cave entrance.

"You are quit heavy when unconscious, we are away from bear mountain for now." Relief filled Cory so strongly if not for the jabbing pain at his chest he would have slept.

"I, I need to leave." The woman looked over at him. She had been fiddling with a canteen.

"By all means then child, move." An arrogant look crossed her face. Challenging Cory ability to do such a simple task.

"Fine," he said. Grunting out, Cory attempted to first sit up. "CRAP!" Pain flared through out his whole body. Chuckling rang beside him.

"That was indeed something to watch." Cory glared over at the woman.

"I will get up." Pushing again while expecting the pain this time. "Ha," Cory panted from effort. Finally in a sitting position. The woman looked at him. "What," he asked still lightly panting.

"Interesting, tell me boy. Are you capable of standing, our is this the extent?"

Cory wanted to stick out his chest and boast. "This is no challenge," but thought better. Pain still racked his body incessantly, even his eye sight dimmed. "That is it." The woman nodded her head with a slight gleam of disappointment.

"Worth a shot. Drink," she ordered. Handing Cory a canteen of unseen liquid. "I would not bring you hear merely to poison you." Seemed almost to make since, then again what choice did he have? Swigging down a large portion.

"What is this," Cory asked. The water tasted nothing like water. Instead it tasted of warm brownies.

"Nectar." Cory had heard that word before, in some class.

"Not that again," he breathed out. "You are like Thalia?" The woman eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Yes and no. You know that drink?"

"Nectar the drink of the gods. Also what is told in those fairy tales to be the drink of half bloods when injured." Fifth grade history had dedicated a whole semester toward Greek Mythology.

"So fairy tales did these," the woman had some how gotten close to him. Her pale hand reaching out, touching the reddened claw mark on Cory chest.

"Ow," he exclaimed. Moving away only slightly. "Look I have been awake for hours, no food, and hearing voices."

"Yes I do know of the voices." Cory froze.

"You, you were the voice in my head?" A smile appeared on her face.

"You may call me Anna for now. Yes I did in deed guide you toward Thalia."

"Thalia. Thalia needs help, those things have her." Cory attempted to stand, some how making it to his feet before quickly collapsing. "AAA."

"Wow there," Anna caught him just before he fell. Sitting Cory back down atop the sleeping bag. "It is day time right now and those bears will be out more on that mountain. Rest first, then you save her tonight." Cory wanted to protest and would have if were not so exhausted.

"I can't, I can not kill those things." Anna pulled his sleeping bag up.

"Tonight child." Cory eyes closed quickly.

In his dream Thalia laid out on the cliff top. Orieus standing over her, blood caked his fur. Thalia looked worse than when they had parted. Red streaks ran her back and arms. She now had a fairly sized bruise along with a black eye.

"Were is the child?" The bear hollered, kicking Thalia ribs just enough not to break them. Thalia screamed out in pain.

"I don't know."

"Lies," another sharp kick delivered. "Look at Argus." Sitting off in a corner licking his injuries was Argus. Seeming as if he had fallen off a cliff.

"Good for him," Cory thought.

"You two know this will not end well. Think about it, how long till my lady shows up for your heads." Both bear stiffened. Looking between one another nervously.

"She will not make it, we have precautions." Cory leaned in to listen. "We will destroy you and all those girls," Ories growled. "But first," he reached down for Thalia. Grabbing her by her hair.

"Aaa," Thalia screamed.

"Let us discuss what to do with you." Dragging Thalia by her hair, Ories continued toward an open cave. Pulling Thalia inside. The sun was setting, fog getting thicker. Cory did not need to be an expert to know something was up. Stepping after, Cory feet swept out from beneath him. Dragging him back in to another dream.

One that made no since at all. He stood in a cavern entrance with no other form of life. "Who is there," Cory asked. Nothing sounded off, no instead he could sense a force. Tremendous but slow in coming.

"Such a sweet child," spoke an old femanin voice. "Do not become such a pawn brave hero." Never had Cory considered himself a hero. Who this voice was must be refurring the same way Thalia and Anna did.

"I'm not a hero," Cory said back at the voice. He had no idea were she was so he talked to the opening. Laughter rang out from the opening.

"Soon child, soon you will have to choose." Cold air filled Cory lungs till he was thrown from his slumber.

"You are awake. Can you move?" Anna leaned over Cory with a bow in her hands. Testing his arms then his legs.

"Yes."

"Good, get up then we have company." Cory looked out the cave entrance. Blizard like snow hammered down, moonlight filtering through. "Quickly we haven't much time before," pearcing howls rang out. "What now," Anna demanded. Cory knew the answer without thinking.

"Hunting dogs," Anna looked at him as if he had sprung a third head. "Long story but that sounds like a hunting party. Who ever owns them will not be far behind." Another two howls rang out. "Correction, is most likely on top of us."

Turns out Anna had more than just that bow. Straped inside her thigh was a golden knife. "Not gold child," Anna corrected me. "Celestrial bronze, unhealthy for most of your supernatural headaches."

"Wait most," Cory asked. His head spinning from Anna constant rambeling or maybe it was the concusion. More dogs howled now back from were they had made camp. "Told you we needed to move."

"Yes you did." Anna tossed her bow to me and a black sack. "A gift for your help."

"I really can not take this." That would leave Anna with only a knife against the bear twins. Her camo gloved hands held up in a stopping motion.

"Yes you can, beside it is rude to refuse a gift." Cory grumbled out a thank you. "Now we need to hurry before something happens to Thalia."

"As if, I think there waiting for someone." Anna froze in her tracks.

"Come again child," she asked. So Cory recanted his story from atop the hill. Stopping short of his earlier dreams and the strange lady voice. Anna brow creased more and more till Cory was certain they would freeze together.

"Most concerning. We must find Thalia then return-," dogs howled closer now. "Again."

"Not to good. We need run, like now." Snow crunched behind a tree. Cory pulled for the bow. "Wait I have no shots." Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"You have all you need,"

"RRRRRrr," a dog stepped toward Cory and Anna.

"You wouldn't happen to have a biscuit?" Growling came from another dog appearing by the first side.

"No, I also do not believe in bribery." Both dogs advanced slowly snapping jaws. "Although attempting never hurt." Clearly she did not see those teeth. My pants had a chocolate bar left.

"Nice doggy, want a candy bar." Both dogs were solid gray and equally not won over. "Ok so idea number two, hay what are you doing." Anna pulled out her knife. Its metal shining brightly from the moon in this blizzard.

"My back up plan." Both dogs lunged forward. Anna stepped sideways to cut ones neck then stab the other in the head. Cory was at loss for words.

"You just killed two dogs." True they wanted to kill them but Cory still had morals about domestic animals.

"Yes and if I had not, we had become there chew toys. Now come along child we have," Anna stopped her advance pass me. Looking back at were the dogs lay. "Impossible," she murmured. Both dogs where starting to move again. Snow swirled around them filling there head wounds.

"Ummm, is that normal?" Anna shook her head as both dogs stood.

"RUN!" Run we did, down an small slope out into thicker tree lines.

"We can't out run these things," Cory said. His head beaded with sweat, his lungs burned. Both dogs snapped at their ankles. "Why are they still alive." Anna kicked one in its head sending him in front of his friend.

"I do not know exactly. Death is not working the way it should." Cory looked over at her with a "duh" expression.

"No kidding, I thought it was normal for something to get up after being stabbed in the head." Anna foot accidentally went out, nearly tripping Cory. "Hay," he exclaimed.

"My bad," Anna smiled. "Beside that we need a plan. Either out run or kill those dogs." Cory thought how easy that would be if death wasn't taking a vacation.

"I thought we were close." Anna looked around our surroundings.

"This is not right, we should be only fifteen yards out." Both dogs returned at Cory heels.

"Hay now," Cory shouted. Nearly leaping out of his skin, managing to kick one in his head. "I have an idea, I think." Stopping to kick another dog.

"I am open for suggestions." If the dogs could not die and if they could not out run them. "This direction," Cory ordered. Pulling Anna toward the west side of the tree line. Neither one of there pursuers eased up.

"Were are we going? Cory?" He ignored her questions while he drug her toward his best chance.

"Stop here."

"Why?" Both dogs ran at them. "Cory, CORY."

"DUCK!" Just in time Cory dove at the ground pulling Anna with him. Cory watched as the dogs flew over his head and over the ledge they stood in front of. Splashing in the lake.

"Good idea but dogs can swim." Cory body still ached and Anna sarcasm was not appreciated.

"Maybe if not for this," Cory reached into his old camp spot. Before leaving he had stored a rope. "Here help me." Anna took the other end of the rope while Cory tied two loops then. "A nice rock," he told Anna. Picking up a heavy stone he tied then lassoing both dogs and tossing in the stone. "That should hold them. Little in humane but." Slowly both dogs sunk toward the bottom.

"For now at least. We must hurry, drink this." Anna handed Cory her canteen again. Just as before its flavor tasted like Cory favorite desserts. "Still unwilling to believe in your self?" It was not that Cory did not want to believe, he just worried about what all this could mean. Those stories of all those heros. Each one died a lonely heros death. Anna stared at Cory intently, trying to read his expression. "Not all heros died the same." Cory eyes widened when he looked up at Anna. "Some died young, protecting families and people otherwise to weak to do so themselves. While others protected and lived to a ripe old age."

"Lets go. Before Thalia dies even younger." Feeling whole again, Cory trailed off toward the mountain. "I won't die a pointless death," Cory thought to himself. "I will not leave without knowing one thing."

Snow continued to pound down on them. Cory started to wonder how such a drastic change in weather was possible. "What," Anna asked.

"Are the fates real." Cory moved back beside Anna who trailed behind. "Is it possible that they are the cause of all this madness? That is if they are real."

"Yes."

"Yes, yes to what."

"Yes that they are real, yes they can control part of our lives." Anna and Cory ducked beside a large rock. "How ever these problems you seem to have are caused by some one else." They had reached bear mountain again. "Ready yourself child." Bears walked between all openings.

"Looks like their searching for us," Cory whispered. None of those bears appeared to be willing to let anything pass.

"Yes it will be most difficult, what are you looking at." Cory shirt and jacket still had Oreius claw marks. That was not what ran his blood cold.

"They killed him." Laying in a pile of blood and fur beside the path. "They killed him because he helped me."

"Cory, stop," Anna reached out a hand in an attempt to grab him. "He is a bear, it would have happened eventually." Cory kneeled beside the bear. Checking his injuries, noticing identical claw marks.

"Not like this."

"Like what?"

"Not for pleasure, a trophy, not to hurt an enemy. He should not have died in such a way." Cory placed a hand on the bear. "Rest easy my friend, you are free." A brilliant light came from the bear body till he was no more.

"Amazing," Anna whispered. Cory did not feel amazing, he felt dirty. Sweat beaded down his neck.

"Lets hurry before Thalia is hurt," Cory ordered.

"Great idea only one problem." Anna pointed out each bear on patrol. "I highly doubt we can just march up that mountain." True and not what Cory wanted to hear. All he wanted now was Oreius and Argus heads. How though was the question. "We could fight our way up."

"No," Cory answered with finality. Anna did not seem to appreciate his tone. "We will not sink to their level. Only if we are attacked and only then."

"Fine, how would you propose we start up this cliff then?" Snow continued down on both of them. Covering Cory feet.

"What the," Cory thought. Atop his feet laid brown wool. "This," he said. Picking up the fur and dusting it off.

"Great so you have lost your mind." Cory felt it when he touched the cover. Magic, strong old magic. "Fine stay here then." No idea what really to do with it. "I will go up and rescue Thalia." Tossing the wool over his shoulders like a blanket. Stay she did. Anna did not move with him, instead throwing her hood up to walk beside a tree bank. "Coward," Cory thought. "I will go save Thalia," he looked down at the path. "Then have a talk with those bear twins."


	9. Chapter 9

Winds still blew harshly around them as they walked. Thalia felt warmth on her clothes, snow fall seemed to avoid them. "You have a weather charm." No doubt about it. None of the horrendous weather touched nor bothered them.

"Great is it not? Makes for excellent hunting." Cory had been studying each dog slowly until he heard Thalia.

"Why would you hunt like that?" He truly wondered how some people could feel accomplished. Hiding in tree stands, long range snipers for deer hunting, and now this what ever this was.

"Thrill child. Besting a beast with all at mankind's disposal, among other things." Cory wanted to now what those other things where but his attitude got the better of him.

"You're a coward," Cory said blatantly. "Wow," Cory exclaimed as a dog snapped at him.

"Easy dog," the hunter said. "You call me a coward do you boy?" Cory glared at the man with determination. "Tell me then what ye would do if say all your arrows were gone?" Both Thalia and Cory just listened to the man. He had stopped walking beside a tall pine. "Me, I would not worry for so many factors. Long range weapons, dogs willing to fight, even knifes created by your military. No animal may harm me with such strengths."

"Pathetic," Thalia spat. "Hiding behind all those things, the great white hunter ha!" Cory had to agree with her.

"How are you so different girl? You hide behind ye lady, behind weapons, behind your father." Thalia lunged. "Ha," the man laughed at her attempt at punching him. His dogs wished to help but cory had other ideas. If the cloak tricked bears. Throwing it over his shoulders and kicking a dog in its face. Several dogs backed away in alarm.

"Aaaaa," Cory yelled out. In his shouting he could hear a bears growl above his own. "Thalia we need to run, Thalia." She was not listening to anything. The man continued toying with her, avoiding each fist thrown.

"Come child is that ye best, surely those hunters have taught better."

"Thalia!" Her back plowed in to the snow from the mans blow. Thalia met Cory eyes. "Fine go ahead," Cory sighed. Thalia had a beseeching look, she needed this. Kneeling to touch her boot.

"Child," Thalia looked up at the man. "Surely you see this is hopeless? Give up and perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement." Cory was not sure what the mans idea of an agreement was, but he could see that twisted look in those pale eyes.

"If you insist," Thalia said. Doing her best to sound defeated. Cory had not known Thalia long but even he knew better than that. Thalia was no coward.

"Wonderful," the over confident man beamed down. Reaching out a hand for Thalia, who in turn took it with her other hand. "Now lets, UGaaahhh." The man screamed out so loud even his dogs froze. Backing away from Thalia.

"Here is my offer for you, go straight to Hades." Jutting from the mans abdomen was Cory dull knife. Obviously not dull enough.

"You insolent little brat," he may have spat out more insults but was never given a chance. Thalia kicked him in the knife down a snow embankment. Where he could join his dogs Cory had managed to toss down.

"Better now?" Cory sarcastic smile adding humor to a less than cheerful moment. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Not even close, how ever that shall do for now."

"You just killed some one," Cory reminded. "We are going to be in some bad trouble."

"We still are," Thalia pointed down at the bottom. Lumps of snow started moving slowly, even the man started stirring. "I would take a venture to say he is no average mortal." Cory could not even come up with a bit of sarcasm. He watched slowly one by one, each lump rose healed. "Run," Thalia grabbed Cory wrist. Shaking him from his daze only after they had made it pass another large tree.

"Why is he still alive?" It made no since to Cory he had seen the man get stabbed. Animals coming back to life was one thing, now people too?

"He is something different I am not sure what, but we need to find my lady fast." Thalia looked up toward the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Cory asked. Thalia looked down at her feet next. "Searching for tracks," he asked.

"We have to be close, she would know to come here." Thalia muttered this all to herself.

"Who is she, and who are we looking for?"

"My lady," Thalia stated obviously.

"Again, not all sure who you are talking about. Anna?" Finally Thalia started moving again. The snow storm slowing her down only slightly. She shouted back at Cory in answer.

"NO," wind picked up. "I have no idea who Anna is. The one I seek is who I came with." Together they made it atop a hill. "She will be able to help us."

"The snows gotten to your brain hasn't it?" Cory looked out at the woods before them. Nothing made any since to him any more. Dogs howled out behind him. "Great their up again."

"Perhaps if we reverse some of our tracks, go back and take a separate route."

"He has multiple dogs, one will just track us."

"Take it down?"

"No dieing remember, also he will notice when his dog does not come back." Thalia nodded. "We need to find Anna, if creepy guy did not do some thing to her. By the way, do you have any idea who he is?"

"No I don't. But he knew about my lady and my father." Cory looked at Thalia for a moment. If he where to admit he believed in this stuff.

"Thalia," Thalia looked at Cory. "Who is your father exactly?" Thalia seemed to think about her answer first.

"You really wish to know then?" Cory nodded his head. "Alright then. My father is Zeus god of the sky, king of Olympus." Lightning flashed above. "We must hurry, I have an idea." Head still reeling, Cory followed Thalia down the hill into a thick crest of trees.

"How is any of this possible?" He hadn't intended to speak out loud, it was just a thought. Thalia managed to hear him pass the wind and decided to answer.

"None of these creatures ever die. They raise from Tartarus and come after innocent people time and time again." Ducking under a low branch. "Which brings purpose for children like us," Thalia looked at Cory. "Purpose to protect those other wise to weak or untrained."

"What purpose?"

"Protection. Helping to fend off those creatures time and time again. When an infant hides behind a larger being such as a parent or a sibling. We become the worlds older sibling, protecting it from monsters and gods." More dogs howled out behind them. "Now you can either trust what I tell you is the truth." Thalia stopped. "Or try your luck with those twins again believing they are bears." Cory looked up at the sky himself, now wondering who to trust any more.

"I will trust you," Cory said. "But after this is all over, I am going home." Thalia snorted. "I'm serious, I am not doing this stuff again."

"Ha, ok. Let me know how that works out. For now lets hurry," a dark shadow appeared. Cory ducked nearly to late as an arrow teared through his jacket. "CRAP!" He yelled. Abandoning his jacket. "We have company again." Standing at the foot of the hill, dogs flanking each side.

"Come now children, I do believe running is not very heroic." Dogs barked out in agreement.

"How did he find us so quickly," Thalia asked.

"He's a hunter," Cory answered. Standing with his bow at the ready. "A coward but a hunter." Reaching out and pulling. "Today will be your last day blonde." Before Thalia and Cory had only seen his eyes in the darkness of his fire light.

"How did you know what his hair color was?" It was just feeling before but now Cory knew were he had seen this man before.

"Remove your hood, ow yee great white hunter," Cory mocked the man. Reaching a hand from his bow the man removed his hood, smiling broadly.

"Impressive," he notched another arrow. "You may perish first," releasing his shot. Cory took aim and fired quickly, letting senses take over. "Ha, persistent." The man laughed at Cory shot cutting down his own.

"Nice," Thalia boasted.

"Yeah, but we need to run like now." Taking off at full speed, both heros dove behind trees to avoid shots.

"Any ideas?" Cory was fresh out of good ideas. Reaching into his pocket he pulled open the pouch Anna had given him.

"Arrow heads," glistening metal points shined from the bag. "We need to keep moving, he has the advantage up on that hill." Cory dove behind another then another tree.

"Poor children, all alone. No family to help, not even the company of a dog."

Cory hadn't noticed before but he sat in a of set tracks, fresh tracks. "No your right." Thalia looked at Cory after diving behind a tree that put her beside him. Her look was a little enraged to say the least. "But how about a lion instead?"

"RRRRAAAAA," screamed out the overly large feline. The land they stood on was perfect for him to hunt. No surprise really he would whined up in the same spot as Cory.

"Back you beast," shouted the hunter. Retreating from the lions claws. "You coward," shouted the man. Cory laughed out.

"You said it yourself. Every thing at your disposal." Running out while he was distracted.

"What are you doing, this is our chance." Thalia looked up toward the hill. All the hunters dogs dove at the lions legs. "De' immortals. How did you befriend such a beast." Thalia mouth hung open.

"Not my friend," Cory pulled as many arrows as possible from tree trunks. "Wild animals do not make friends, we just got lucky he was up their and not down here. Crap only three." Out of eight shots he only managed to obtain three. "Ok lets run." Cory looked back up at the hill crest. "As hopeful as I am, that lion will not hold him for long." A gut feeling told him that hunter had more trouble to cause them. "Hurry," Cory shouted taking off north bound. Thalia looked up one last time.

"I hope you are wrong," she thought. Sprinting after Cory. "What are you going to do with those arrows?" She caught up with him easily. "Steel will not hurt the twins." Thalia had thought Cory knew this already. Last time experience taught him nothing apparently. Jumping over a fallen tree before Cory answered.

"I plan to use these," Cory stopped to show her Anna gift. Taking off again. "These are Celestial bronze correct?" Thalia seemed shocked he had the arrow heads.

"Correct." Thalia wondered who this Anna was exactly. No mortal woman wondered with a bag of Celestial bronze, arrow heads none the less.

"We need cover for a few moments," skidding to a stop. "Here," he pointed to a small hill that had stuck over. Forming enough cover on both sides from any eyes. Cory dove in close to the wall, laying his arrows down. Slowly one by one he removed the old steel heads to replace them with Anna's. "This should help us."

"What if," Thalia spoke slowly. A horrible idea forming in her mind. "Those twins can't not die, what if their just like that hunter and his dogs?" A bag idea but more than likely the case. "Some thing bad is happening, death has stopped." She had heard rumors, old legends of things just as this happening. Only now when they where desperately out numbered and trapped. Did Thalia miss death, a shiver ran down her spine. "You've been cut," Thalia told Cory. Without his jacket she could see blood streak down his arm. "Let me see," she pulled his collar. A cut had ran up his shoulder blade. "Not to deep, but we should stop the bleeding." Cory shook her off.

"Out of nectar and ambrosia. So it will have to wait." Snow crunched above them. "Ssshhh, against the wall." Notching one of his new arrows. More snow crunched, foot steps.

"Hello any one out their," shouted an unfamiliar voice. Cory looked at Thalia. Coming to a silent agreement that neither one knew who this was. "This is park rangers department. Anybody out needs to return, this storm is to dangerous." Thalia peeked over the ledge.

"I can't really see who it is, too dark." She whispered. "Should we trust it," Thalia asked Cory. Today had taught him never to trust anyone at face value. So it was a hard decision, one he would no longer have to make.

"Hello kids," came a voice beside him. Both Thalia and Cory jumped in surprise. Turning sharply to aim his arrow at the man. "WOW wow. Calm down," spoke the park ranger.

"Sorry," Cory said. Lowering his weapon never really putting it away. "How did you find us out here?" The rangers post had to be several hundreds of yards out from them. No way a ranger could make that walk so quickly.

"I've been out all week looking for you."

"All week," Cory mumbled. It had only been a couple days.

"Yes it is Friday already," the ranger moved in slowly. Bobbing his head away from the arrows tip. "I knew you had come out here, how ever I had no idea another was out." He looked over at Thalia. "Who might you be young lady?" Thalia glared at the man.

"Hay what's wrong now," Cory asked. Thalia did not seemed pleased in the least. "She is my-."

"Old friend, we got lost when we met up." Quick thinking on Thalia part. The park ranger looked between them a couple times.

"Ok, well we still need to get out of here," he looked behind him. Winds bent large branches snow continued to pile. "Before this some how gets worse." Cory was so excited about the idea of going home, as run down as home was. He forgot what both he and Thalia where running from.

"Ow," Cory exclaimed. A boot kicked him in the shin just then. Thalia wanted his attention.

"Sir," Thalia asked. "Were is your map?" Ranger faltered, pausing to think. "Why do you not have a badge." True, no badge showed on the mans person.

"Lost in the storm I believe," the man laughed.

"The map?"

"I know these lands very well, grown up here in my youth." His voice changed with an accent. Thalia kicked Cory again.

"What," Cory mumbled.

"Not right," she mumbled back. Cory had no idea what she meant.

"What's not right?"

"I believe," the ranger stated. "She means my accent young hero," Cory froze.

"Not again," he thought.

"Please come with me." The man reached into his jacket to pull out a jagged knife. "Let us not have a tragic accident on our hands." His hand shook slightly with his blade. Chipped, discolored, and rather old but still a knife.

"Not really sure you wanna try that," Cory pulled back his bow. "Ever hear the old saying never bring a knife to a gun fight?" A blank look crossed the mans face.

"This is bad, we need to continue moving." Thalia attempted to remind Cory what they where doing. "Who are you two?" A broad alligator smile crossed his face.

"Two?"

"Great he has no idea about our friend." Cory skin crawled when he heard the dogs howl. Chuckling loudly.

"Aaah him." Making a decision on rather to run or get answers was simple.

"Who is 'him', and who are you?" They waited. Cory could not shake the sensation he had seen this man some were else. That crooked smile, jagged knife, even the way he spoke. "Well?" Not much time would pass before he would become overwhelmed.

"My name is not important child, no what you want is that lady." Ice formed in Cory brain, Anna. "Yes, I know were they have taken her indeed I do." Thalia could see a lapse in concentration.

"Why take that woman any way, what is she to you?" She could not understand why such a great interest was focused around this woman. Again that creepy smile showed.

"It is not what I want dear half blood, but what my patron orders." Thalia knew what a patron was.

"Who is this patron you serve?" Another fit of howling convinced her that the hunter had made an escape of the lion. "What is all of this?" Every thing seemed scattered yet planned out at the same. Almost like last year.

"So many questions," the man toyed. "How is this, a little riddle I heard from a snake." That made even less since to the two. "She sits among the highest clouds, Mother of light, Mother of darkened night, A giant rath soon to rise, one child of sky one child of virgin to fight." Cory just turned his head.

"What the heck does that mean?" Thalia eyes seemed as if they were going to fall from her head.

"That, that was a prophecy."

"A what?"

"Goodbye children," light shimmered around the man.

"Stop him," Thalia shouted. Cory released his arrow, watching it sail harmlessly through the mans leg. He smiled up at Cory.

"Their plans for you will be most interesting." He was gone just like that.

"Ok, what just happened?" Thalia looked at Cory with gawking stair. "What?" She truly was starting to worry him, prophecy. That was some type of omen of great terrible stuff, ow joy.

"We," Thalia seemed to choking on the words. "We need to leave now before he catches up with us."

"Ok, to your lady first-,"

"NO," Thalia shouted. "I mean plans have changed. We must rescue Anna before some thing happens." Cory looked at Thalia, locking eyes.

"Come on Thalia, what's wrong?" She seemed shaken. "All this prophecy stuff, it can't be that bad right?" Thalia shook her head. "Worse?"

"Prophecy only mean one thing." Cory just waited.

"That would be what?"

"Worse enemy's and a much larger plot than I had first thought."

"Ok but why the sudden reason for not wanting to meet your lady," Cory put air quotes around lady. "She was this person who was going to help right?"

"Not now, listen just trust me."

"I have been, and this whole thing is becoming screwed up. First I get attacked, then nightmares, now I'm caught in some kind of of."

"Quest," Thalia answered. "We are both now apart of this quest." Throbbing pain banged on his temples.

"Why is my life so difficult?" He had meant it as a rhetorical question, not to be answered.

"Ha, welcome to being a half blood. We can do this, together." Thalia stuck out her fist.

"Fine, but I'm still going home after this is all over."

"Still believe that huh?" She just laughed. "Alright we need a way to get these dogs off our back."

"I have one idea, but it may get us killed."

"What else is new," waving a hand. "Lead the way ow hunter." Cory froze. "I would rather consider hunters like you vs him," she hiked a thumb back. "Now hurry we do not have time to waste."


	10. Chapter 10

"Maybe," Thalia attempted to back out.

"Would you rather try those dogs?" She looked back from the water. "No trust at all huh?"

"I trust you not to intentionally kill me." Thalia looked out at the rushing waters of the river. "But if the current does not kill us, hypothermia will."

"We will be fine but we need to hurry," Cory could hear dogs further out. It was why he had decided to take a route that mans dogs could not follow easily. Flowing down the rapids on a large chunk of ice would be his best chance. "I'll go first then you stay close."

"NO!" Thalia shot back. "I will go first," she said with a wild look in her eyes.

"What's up with you?"

"Protecting a friend," Thalia lied.

"Nice try but," piercing howls echoed out. "Great their on top of us again, quick." Together they leaped across weaker plates of ice. "This will do, now lets break it off." The river flowed down stream toward Never Laughs Mountain. "Hope your ready for a laugh," he joked. Slamming his boot down, a large rug sized chunk separated.

"Wow," Thalia shouted as she fell beside Cory. Who caught her by the jacket.

"Real protective," Cory mumbled.

"Shut it." Water rushed by, splashing them from time to time.

"Have you got any idea were we need to go?" Cory had been thinking about what that park ranger had said. Then Thalia reaction to everything. She stood over him now like her life depended on it.

"Not really no, to be honest I'm not sure what to do. Beside find this woman Anna then figure out this Prophecy." A wave pitched them.

"Prophecy, talking animals, and crazy disappearing dudes. Why do I get all the weird. Why not 'hay you failed a test try harder'. No it's psychotic dream people trying to kill me." Thalia grabbed on to the front of the ice. Turning to Cory in surprise.

"Dream people?" Surely she had heard him wrong. Cory looked over at her then turned back.

"Yeah that hunter guy, I had a dream about him. More like several dreams." How he had wound up being hunted by this man was be on Cory. Bad as that was he still felt unnerved about his second dream. "Those dogs he got from some kind of farmer, in a village" Thalia looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"What farmer, there are no villages in America." Cory knew that, but his dreams had that man.

"I know, I was just repeating what I saw in my dream. That guy hunted some kind of monster." Thalia looked at Cory expectantly. "Not really sure about how he beat it."

"Or?"

"Or, how he had out run that thing." Another thing seemed to irritate Cory. "How has no reported these monsters before?" Surely a normal person or two had seen these things during a hike.

"Mist," Thalia answered. "Possible a mortal has never seen this type of occurrence either. Those twins were fighting in New York months ago, it would seem they've reformed quite quickly this time around." Cory tried to listen but honestly his mind was else were.

"Thalia," Cory said. She stopped in the middle of explaining how she last killed the twins.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who my parent is, my godly one?" He tried to look Thalia in the eyes but she would not turn. "Well?"

"I am not sure, I have a hunch. A very bad one for you but until we figure this whole thing out." Water slushed upward in to her face.

"Ha," Cory laughed." A fish floundered up before swimming away. "Look if you're scared you can leave, I'll just drag Anna along for answers later."

"As if, I merely meant I need to understand our situation better. You need to start taking this more seriously." Cory was taking things as seriously as any kid dropped in mystical battle with fictional creatures. "Why are you smirking," Thalia asked.

"Just wondering why is all." Thalia did not need to ask what he meant, she asked herself that same question at least twice a day. "When we find land we'll need to hurry toward another mountain." Cory did not elaborate so Thalia waited.

"Ok, what mountain, why?" Cory still did not answer instead fiddled with a necklace he had around his neck. "Well? Are you going to share or not." Thalia was distracted with how he would know were to go or she would have noticed a large dark object in the water. "STICKS!" Thalia shouted.

"We have company, again." Again their boat of ice tipped, splintering in several spots. "Our trip is about to get a little wet." Thalia hated water, what with her father being lord of the skies. Her uncle did not share the greatest comfort in her existence. "What is that thing?" Cory looked in to the water, Thalia following suit.

"Cetus," Thalia breathed.

"A what," Cory had no idea what Thalia was saying but what it was, it was large.

"Cetus, meaning large monster. When ever Perseus or Hercules killed large sea creatures of monstrous size that was how they where described." Hearing about such beast and actually seeing one where totally different things. "We need to get out of the water, we are sitting ducks for him."

"No dur Sherlock. How do you plan on that? If you have not noticed we are now in the center of a stream big enough for a monster. Ow let us not forget, A GIANT MONSTER." Just as Cory finished his rant, a giant snake like head shot out from the waters. "Well then. You are certainly a big one. If only I where good at fishing." Hissing like big rig brakes emitted from above.

"I don't think he likes you talking about fishing." Thalia informed Cory. Her head was already attempting to come up with some sort of plan. Lightning would fry all of them, her spear would only be a one shot go at this distance on water.

"Fine," Cory said. "How about this instead." He reached back and pulled out a shot. More hissing could be heard through out the forest. "Wanna let us pass?" The serpent slapped his tail, sending their boat to nearly capsize. "I'll take that as a no," Cory released his first shot. "Crap!" The snake waved around avoiding it completely.

"We have another problem," Thalia informed Cory of the large dip in the water.

"Yeah yeah, I just need a shot." Cory pulled a second and missed nearly scraping the snake. Which caused their boat to spin, some how with both of them still managing to stay on top.

"You need to trust yourself." An incredulous look came from Cory. "Trust your parent will guide you," Thalia looked off to the right. "Try to be quick about it, I truly do not wish to see my uncle today." Breathing in deeply. Cory tried to tune out the snake, the water, and even his body screaming from being tired. Some thing clicked for him, like a puzzle piece slipping in to place. Thalia watched as he pulled an arrow, his last arrow. Took aim without opening his eyes. "Umm, what about seeing were you are shooting?" To late, the arrow went sailing. Missed the snakes body. "No," Thalia screamed. Cory willed all his faith in his parent who ever they where. "YES!" He heard Thalia shout in victory and the snake in pain. "You hit him." An arrow protruded from the snakes left eye.

"Nice look for yah." The snake hissed one last time before tipping over.

"Bad!" Thalia shouted. A massive wave erupted to send them both over board. "CORY," Thalia shouted his name.

"THALIA," Cory shouted back. Together they both went over the hill down toward the bottom. "Owwwww craaaapppp." Water met him like a ton of bricks. Still awake some how. Thalia grabbed on to Cory arm to lead him with her toward land. "Yeah, that sucked," Cory garbled around a mouth full of water. Some how they managed to swim toward land.

"If you are going to shoot something," Thalia heaved. "Do it so we do not almost drown." Cory wanted to laugh but was too preoccupied with a glowing light up ahead.

"What now," he asked aloud.

"Were are we?" Thalia shivered as bad as Cory. What with temperatures dropping, they would develop hypothermia in no time. Mountains rose up in front.

"No Laughs Mountain. I can see why too, place looks haunted."

"Do not say haunted, I've dealt with enough ghost." Thalia shivered from her statement or the fact she was soaked, either way. Dark clouds rung around No laughs giving a ominous feel. "Ow," Thalia winced then kneeled.

"What is it," Cory looked around for shelter besides the mountain. Nothing screamed warm and protective.

"I think my leg is broken," Thalia attempted to stand. "Yup definitely broken. We need shelter fast." Cory knew that, but still. No Laughs mountain was slowly becoming their only option.

"Here," Cory pulled Thalia up by her arm. Throwing it over his shoulder for support. His wrist felt sprained but he gritted his teeth. "So this is what a quest feels like?" Thalia laughed a raspy noise.

"Pretty much minus a few odds and ends." Cory laughed, what could possible not have happened. "Why the mountain?" She asked noticing the direction he pulled her.

"No option plus," Cory paused to shiver. "We need to get warm fast." Together they made their way into an opening in the mountain. Dry wood laid off against a wall. "Here," he sat Thalia against an opposite wall. The area was about as big as a ten by ten with one opening.

"Ttthhisss really sucks," Thalia chattered. "We need to hurry." Cory tried his best to light a fire with what rock he found.

"I am trying my best, beside what is this sudden rush about." No answer. "You really need to start filling me in on what is going on." Still nothing so Cory continued. "If you know some thing about me I would like to know, say my parent. Or even better what this all about and why you suddenly want to help me." Cory went on and till the wood smoked. "Ha see I," Cory turned to Thalia. "Hay are you ok?" She had slumped over on the ground eyes closed. "Wake up," Cory moved to her side. Gently shaking her shoulder. "This is bad," Thalia only breathed harshly. Heat flooded Cory back, his fire had started with just smoke?

"Perhaps I could shed some light on your situation." Turning quickly. "I would decide quickly if I where you boy." A girl about his age stood beside his fire. Long brown hair, green eyes, and mischievous smile like one of those late night comedians. "Her body may go in to shock soon."

"Who, who are you?" Cory had never seen this girl in his life but felt threatened. Power seemed to admit from her body. It was almost like when a larger predator came in your home, you could feel the force of their presence. An even wider smile spread her lips.

"Well I'm not Mrs. Claus," she laughed at her own joke. "You boy may call me Lambe. Now may I attend to this maiden or would rather her die before you reach the winter solstice?" Cory nearly choked on his tongue. "Ahhaa," the woman laughed loudly. "You really should see the look on your face, priceless."

"Huh?"

"Seriously though if you do not let pass she will die within an hour. You two if you do not get by the fire soon." Cory had no idea what to say. So he merely stepped aside to allow the girl to help Thalia. Sitting beside the fire he felt instantly warm and could now focus on what Lamb girl was doing. Her hands passed over Thalia while she muttered some thing in another language.

"How can I understand that," Cory asked himself as he translated each word she spoke.

"Because of who you are." The woman finally stopped her chanting. "She will wake by mourning." With a snap of her fingers a quilt appeared in the girls hands for her to place over Thalia. "Now," Lambe said as she turned. "You wished for answers." Slowly the girl walked over toward her fire and sat opposite Cory. Shadows danced off her face in a creepy style." The girl looked in to Cory eyes no longer smiling. "Let me see what I can answer with out being dismembered."

Shadows danced off the girls face while she stared at Cory. Her eyes glowed with a brighter tint. "Umm," Cory tried to think of some thing to say, but words seemed to be failing him. "Why would you be dismembered?" Their that seemed to be a good starting point. The girl still only looked at him with an inquisitive stare.

"Well," Lambe started. "It would be most unwise if say I where to tell you who your mother is." Sweat seemed to bead down Cory back, more like water but still. He felt his pulse jump.

"Why not?"

"Certain rules all must follow lest we be punished." Lambe eyes darkened slightly. "But I can answer three things." Cory looked at her sideways. He only really wanted an answer to two questions.

"Three?"

"Yes child three, pay attention."

"Child, you're like the same age as me." A cold wind ripped through the room, with it came the laughter and smell of fresh harvest. "Great you're another monster," Cory stood.

"Ha, sit boy." The girl raised a finger then lowered it. Cory would have ignored her but his body listened against his will.

"What the," he gritted his teeth in effort. "Who are you?"

"I have told you this already," Lambe stated. "You must truly be as dense as your parent." Anger flared out to no help, Cory still had no control of his body. "Get as angry as you like child I am not your enemy." She looked over at Thalia. "Surely you could listen to me if only for a short while." Lambe flicked her hand and Cory wrist pain went away.

"Yeah sounds reasonable." Lambe laughed again. "So you know my," he let the question hang in the air.

"Nice try. How about we talk about why you must hurry before the next new moon." Cory just sat their confused.

"If this is about that prophecy," Lambe inclined her head. "All I could make was that some virgin kid," he stopped to laugh. "Then Thalia being the daughter of that sky guy." Thunder roared over head, Lambe chuckled. "Are supposed to fight or something?"

"Not quiet child, it would appear you have only a thin understanding of what is truly at stake."

"Beside Anna getting kidnapped by talking bears? What else could go wrong?" Lambe smirked as if to say his troubles had just begun.

"Allow me to inform you. First Anna," she said the name with air quotes. "Has a very important roll in this our world particularly yours. While those two morons could not possible harm her irreversibly they are attempting to bring someone who can." Lambe let that sink in before continuing her dramatic speech.

"If she is so powerful why can she not just, bust out. Destroy those two fur balls and answer my question of who I am?" Cory hadn't realised he was ranting until he took a breath. Lambe waited till he was done.

"Rules child, strong magic, it is very hard to escape once a deity is captured. That is why their are children like you, like young Thalia. Who can go into such traps and release them."

"I've nearly died twice by those bears, I couldn't possible fight those two or some thing stronger." Cory attempted to look away but his neck would not allow him.

"Have you not noticed your achievements even if covered with near death? You rescued that maiden twice, nearly killed those foolish twins twice. This quest may seem suicidal to you," Cory snorted. "But their is always a meaning to these things. To save one or finds one self," Lambe looked at Cory. She stood to leave out the only exit, were yet again a snow storm had started.

"Wait were are you going?"

"I said I would enlighten you not stay, however." Waving her hand again, out of thin air formed a bow and bag.

"Umm."

"Never turn down a gift from.. It is rude." Lambe turned to leave out the door. Leaving Cory with an unconscious Thalia and a random gift.

"Just great maybe she left a stick of dynamite."

"Were am I," Thalia asked. Her voice sounded different. "Dream," she thought. "But why." An answer came in the form of a girl clad in silver camouflage crouching by a snow print. "My lady," Thalia cried. The girl did not turn to Thalia.

"My lady," called out another girl. "Her trail went to the water, she could be anywhere now." The new girl spoke in a worried tone. "Another thing my lady," the girl turned slightly. "My dog picked up another scent beside hers. If correct."

"Yes?"

"He was their with her also." Thalia waited for an answer, who was 'he'. Where they speaking of Cory? "Perhaps more teams, smaller groups? Until we find Thalia?"

"No," her lady stood finally. "We must not weaken ourselves greater. Two large groups, even amount. One toward the east, one to the west."

"Yes my lady," the girl bowed before rushing off toward the tree line.

"Why now of all times would this happen. I must find you, quickly." Thalia watched as her lady looked up toward the moon. "Only four days," she spoke to herself.

"My lady please listen. The man is out their waiting, oreius and argus they have a hostage." To no avail Thalia shouted pleas.

"I will find my you huntress as well as you. Mother."


	11. Chapter 11

Thalia eyes shot open in fear, Mother. Her lady had said Mother. "This is bad she croaked." Looking up she noticed a fire going and a quilt over her. "How did I," Cory moved up beside the fire. In his arms sat a new bow carved of oak wood. He finally noticed Thalia looking over at him.

"You're awake," Cory breathed a sigh of relief. "What?" Thalia stared at him intently.

"What if he had been the one they spoke of," Thalia thought. "Were did you get that bow?" She asked Cory in a clear voice. "How," she asked surprised. "My injuries are healed. How," she asked possible a little to harsh.

"Some girl," Thalia brows shot skyward.

"Who?" Perhaps her dream had been fake. Cory shrugged.

"Not really sure, said her name was lom, lamb, umm."

"Lambe?" Thalia shot.

"Yeah that's it. She appeared out of nowhere when you passed out and healed you. Left us this stuff," he indicated the bow and bag. "Why are you looking at me so funny?" Thalia had never met the goddess Lambe, she always thought of her as just a story.

"We where very lucky then. Did she say any thing?" Thalia didn't miss Cory guarded look. "Well?" He looked down at the bow first.

"Said she wouldn't tell me about my godly parent. " Cory looked defeated while looking at the fire.

"It is for your own good at the moment," Thalia commented. "Was that all?"

"No said we do not fully understand what we are against." Thalia dreams started to make since now.

"The prophecy," she breathed. Cory nodded his head.

"Anna is supposedly some big deal to you or us. We have until the next new moon to save her." A proverbial click went off in Thalia mind. This was connected some how and she finally had an idea.

"Leto," Thalia heaved. "This is astronomically bad, we have to leave. Their is only four days left and we need to figure out were she is being held." Bolting from her seat then looking down at Cory. "Did she not help you as well?" Sweat beaded from Cory face.

"A little, hasn't been as easy as sitting here and waiting till you woke up." As much as she hated the idea of waiting, this really was a terrible mess. Cory looked ready to pass out.

"Sleep then, when you wake up we have to leave immediately." Beside Cory laid a bundle of unburnt wood, it appeared he had fashioned arrows with a sharp stone. "Smart," Thalia thought.

"Right," Cory whispered. His head leaned back and eyes closed. "Maybe I can sleep this time." Thalia waited several minutes to insure he was out before going for the bag. If Lambe had left this for them it had to mean some thing. Pulling the bag away to her side of the cave. Thalia unzipped the bag then looked inside.

"No way."

"Not again," Cory screamed out in his dream. "I have no idea what god controls dreams. But could you seriously just let me sleep once? Where am I?" Iron and gold bars lined the only exit to the small four by four space.

"Sorry child, but it would appear you are truly the only one I can reach in this cage." Cory turned around to face a battered and much more mature form of his friend.

"Anna. Well you look."

"Older yes I know. Do you know of the dead line you face." Cory vaguely remembered being told of a time limit.

"Next new moon right?" Anna shook her head.

"Yes four days or more like three when you wake. If you are unable to reach me in time." A shiver ran up Anna back. "Worse things than the Trojan war await me."

"Such as?" Cory knew it was not the time, but he had other motives. Anna looked at him startled.

"Excuse me? Why are asking such a thing at a moment like this?"

"Maybe because no one is giving me any straight answers. Just dragging me along on near death battles, threatening to dismember me. While all the time saying the less I know the better. Who are you to ask for my help yet again." Anna looked at Cory in utter shock.

"I saved you."

"Only after sending me to my death to begin with. Don't think I haven't heard about your real name. Leto." The Titaness flinched at her name. "You have lied to me time and time again all in the name of what, self preservation."

"No I-"

"THEN WHAT?"

"Because you are the only other one capable of these things. It is for your best I have not spoken on your lineage because like Miss Grace, you should not exist." Leto chest heaved. "Are you happy now child." Far from the fact was all Cory felt.

"Then… Why, ask me."

"It is because of the that fact alone choosing you would be my only option. The hunters, they are good but it what I need is not in their blood. Not dug into their DNA." A rock fell somewhere outside. Leto head snapped up. "Listen, you must trust me." Cory was not so sure about that. "You must reach me before he does."

"Will you tell me what I want to know."

"Yes." Yeah right, Cory thought.

"What about those rules, not telling someones kid about them?" Again Cory surprised Leto.

"I have a special loophole in this particular case." Steps crunched beside her cage. "Three days when you wake."

"Wait, were am I supposed to go exactly." Leto looked up at the cage with a concerned stair.

"You already know, you wished to their to finish what you had started." Cory widened his eyes. He hadn't thought about those two actually going their with Titan.

"But-"

"LETO," screamed Argus. "What are you speaking too?" Cory wished he could punch that wolf in his face, but he knew better. Dream not real life. Leto waved her hand before Cory could ask some thing else.

"Huh," Cory head shot up. Cursing sounds came from beside him. "Why do I have a quilt?" Lambe quilt now covered him from his shoulders to his feet.

"Because you where soaked to the bone and shivering even with that fire." Thalia sat over to his left against the wall. A large spear tipped with that strange metal, Celestial Bronze. "Letting you die of hypothermia would not end well considering I still need your help. Why are looking at me like that?" Cory looked at Thalia over and over again. What Leto had said to him earlier, some thing was nagging at him.

"Something the huntresses lacked?"

"Nothing, just a strange dream." Thalia snorted.

"Tell me about it," she paused. "No actually tell me about it. Everything, I have my own to tell." Cory noticed Thalia new scratches and had to smile.

"I see you met are house guest." Thalia blanched. While she had been recovering Cory had discovered their cave was actually home to a bobcat.

"Do not wanna talk about it."

"Snuck up on didn't he?" Thalia jaw set as Cory roared with laughter.

"Dream." He calmed down to inform Thalia of his conversation with the titan. Leaving out his threat and her vague answer.

"Three days now. What did she mean you know were to find her?" Cory looked at the fire a little longer before answering.

"Those twins are cowards like that hunter." Thalia did not disagree. "They hide were their name is strongest or their form."

"What do you mean? All they have done is hide on top of mountains." Cory shook his head.

"No, all they have done is hide a top mountain that symbolize them and their kind."

"Ok but how does that help us."

"Uooo, it's simple. First they hid on Grizzly Mountain, now their only spot left is?" Thalia shrugged.

"Bear head Mountain."

"Ow."

"Those two grabbed Leto and drug her their and put her in a cage. Now we have three days to stop this guy from getting to her."

"What guy though, that hunter or ranger?"

"No, no those two are strange and dangerous. But neither is strong enough to destroy a titan."

"Even with a pack of immortal dogs at his side?" Cory thought back to those dogs and earlier idea hit him.

"Their not immortal. You said something about death not working?" Thalia seemed confused at first but slowly came to a realization, a very bad one.

"If that's true. We can't kill him or his mutts." Not true Cory thought.

"Leave that part to me," Thalia looked ready to protest. "Trust me, I have an idea that just might work."

"Ok fine, but we need to hurry. Here get dressed," she tossed the bag at Cory. Who looked more confused than happy. "Lambe gift. Clothes, Nectar, and even food." Thalia bit in to a piece of jerky. "Come on move it." She stepped outside so as to give him some privacy.

"Guess I'm trading up... You have got to be kidding me, why this." Cory was not a girl about clothing, but this was down right strange.

Thalia was unsure about Cory now. He was holding back on his conversation with Leto. It could have been an argument for his lineage again but he if he wanted trust.

"This could end badly," Thalia muttered. Leto of all the immortals why her? "Thalia knew which goddess hated her most. She had been the headache of her life. This did not feel like Hera though, then who? Her hunter had said another sent, his. It could have been he mans, but he had been nowhere near the water.

"Ready," Cory asked. Stepping out of the caves entrance. "I'm sure Larry wants his cave back." Thalia sighed.

"Do not name wild animals um," she paused at the sight before her. "What in the world are you wearing?" She had not bothered to take notice his clothing rolled at the bottom.

"Look I do not want to hear. You look like a member of Green day any way." Thalia smiled at the mention of her favorite band. "It's just grey camouflage anyway, so what's the big deal."

"The big deal," Thalia thought. "Was not he looked like but who he looked like." Fate was appearing to dip their hands in Cory life even more so that Percy.

"Never mind that, start leading the way. We need to make head way."

"It's only a nine hour walk and we have three days, don't worry."

"We also have a set of bear twins, some hunter, and an unknown monster who can destroy a Titan. Anything else I should add."

"Well their is that one creepy park ranger." Thalia took a step at Cory. "Alright powder puff calm down," Cory stepped back a little. "Make haste, understood. This way," he point toward the only route to walk.

"Why not this way?" Thalia pointed toward the right of his path.

"Because if you would like to not take another ice bath we need to follow this trail around."

"What about that hunter?" Cory rubbed a had across his face.

"He's probable still looking in those woods way back that away," Cory pointed behind Thalia. "No idea we know were to go or even that deadline. Even if he does like I said before trust me." Thalia was not so confident in her trust of him. She merely waved her arm in a continue on motion.

"I am so dead later," Thalia muttered.

Together they walked through the dark grim mourning. Storm clouds blocking out the sun again. Snow fall had finally slowed at the time being. Cory listened intently for any sign of a sneak attack. From the hunter or Thalia. He had idea why but Thalia seemed as if she where ready to turn on him.

"So, you never told me about your dream." He stepped over a rather large rock then promptly sat down. Thalia looked at Cory cryptically.

"It was of my lady."

"And?"

"She is looking for me as are my umm... Friends." Cory glanced over at Thalia, sensing her lie.

"That it?"

"Yes," Thalia lied straight face. Hostile air built between the two like two gases mixing waiting on the match to ignite the fight. "We've been walking for an hour so far, I will go check for any sign of being followed." Thalia walked off before Cory could protest.

"What ever, she wants to get attacked let her."

"AAAAAA," came a scream from Thalia.

"You really know how to defend yourself Demi-god," Cory muttered. Running off in the direction of her screams. "Thalia, were are you."

"Up here you moron." Cory looked up in the tall trees.

"Why are you up in a tree?" Thalia stood atop a branch midway up an oak tree. Her expression was less than friendly.

"Because," she started as climbed down the tree. "That weird ranger was here with his gun."

"Strange," Cory thought. He hadn't heard a gun shot.

"Look we need to be careful he went off in that direction." Thalia pointed off toward the east.

"Yeah well," Cory stopped. "Wow there," diving off to the side to avoid a knife swipe. "What are you doing?" Thalia continued her attacks. Swiping and jabbing as fast as she could. "Where did you get that knife anyway." Jagged with blood stains, Cory was almost sure he had not seen her with such blade. He did however recognize the cursed blade. "Now I get it," he said before sending a right hook to the fake Thalia chin.

"Ow, you reached child," Thalia voice taking on a deeper tempo. "You will fail in the end."

"Were is Thalia?" The man laughed.

"You are already to late for her, give up while you still can." The guy said in a cliche evil guy phrase. Cory dove at him when his guard dropped. "Farewell again child." Vanishing in to thin air.

"I am really begging to hate that guy."

"CORY," Thalia shouted off toward the water. She appeared quickly by the tree line. Looking as if she had run a marathon. "We have company already." Howls echoed out through the tree tops. "Yeah them." Cory knew what he would do in order to stop those dogs. But first.

"How do I know you're you," he pulled out an arrow. Notching and pulling the string taut. Thalia eyes narrowed.

"You aim an arrow at me then ask for trust." After meeting that guy, Cory was unsure if this really was Thalia in front of him. "We do not much time to play this game. Put down the weapon," her hand creeped toward that bracelet of hers. "Or," an arrow shot between the two. Lodging its self in a tall tree.

"Fight me," phoebe stood atop a hill. Bow at the ready.

"Phoebe," Thalia said excitedly. Only just now realizing their problem. "Wait," she shouted at Cory as he released his shot. Phoebe attempted to dive out of the way only for her bow string to be cut.

"See yah," Cory took off in to the woods. Thalia staying behind with the girl. "Traitor." Trees blurred around him, at one point he had thought wolfs howled. Their cries soon died down as well. Cory ran so long light from the storm clouds died down.

He knew it was getting late, running from Thalia had set him back. "Almost gone," Cory noticed the moon peeking through the clouds. If he where going to save Leto it would need to be tomorrow before that monster got to her. "What was that," Cory thought he had heard a noise. He pulled another shot out of his vine made holder. "Must be my imagination," steam rose from his voice. "Dang it's cold."

"You could say that again," the gruff voice of the hunter answered. "Hello," Cory spun around to swiftly be rewarded with a kick to the ribs. "AAa," he rolled back to the center of a circle his dogs had made. Surrounding Cory from any escape. "Great it's you again." The smug man now stood in front of him hood down smirking as if it where already over.

"Did you miss me child? I must be much better company than that annoying weasel."

"You and that ranger are working together. Why, to kill Leto."

"Ha," the man barked. "Those bears and giants can have their fun. MY target is much greater than a washed up titan." Cory needed time to think and this guy loved to talk.

"So what could be greater than toppling an immortal.?"

"Revenge child. Toppling an immortal while obtaining revenge for a crime I had not committed." Guy sounded like some kids he had known. It was always everyone elses fault but their own. "When they strike down that Titan it will be then I will be strong enough to bury that witch of the moon." The man continued on but Cory really did not listen after moon witch. An old story Cory had heard before slowly played in his head. A man, dogs, Moon.

"I get it now," Cory had interrupted the mans speech.

"What." He finally remembered a story that made since, made it clear why everyone seemed to have an obsession with him.

"Your that hunter," the man finally stopped talking all together. Even the winds seemed to quit for this revelation. "The one that was caught spying on a bunch of girls trying to take a bath. When you where caught and proven guilty you got turned in to a horse and killed by your own dogs. What was the gods name. Ummm." The man looked stoic as he listened to Cory. "Moon, moon, girls. ARTEMIS, that's the one. You where caught spying on her and her hunters so she punished you by umm." The man looked down right murderous at Cory story. Together his dogs started inch forward.

"No child, I did not spy on little girls. It was an accident."

"Who accidentally stands their and spies on a bath. I think we need to work on your english buddy."

"RRRRRr," some of the dogs growled.

"When I tried to plead my innocents, I was silenced and changed in to a stag. My dogs in confusion attacked," he tried his best to make it sound like such a sad story. "You see now child why I need your help, my revenge.

"Dude you're a perve that got caught and punished," the man hollered out. "Ow calm down already." Suddenly the tripped a thin wire and set off a trap. snaring the ankles of all his hunting dogs but one.

"How," the man watched as his dogs ascended high up in to the trees. "My dogs," he hollered.

"Yeah well, I figured if they couldn't be killed they could still be taken out of the equation." The man looked down right homicidal.

"You child shall die a most painful death." Cory pulled and shot the dog in its leg.

"Raaaaa," the dog howled out in pain. Only to be ignored by his owner.

"Scum," Cory committed. "Crap," a fist landed at his temple before he could counter. "Fine lets go perve," Cory stood and squared his fist.

"Thalia who was that?" Phoebe walked down toward her stunned face. Her bow string had been cut in the attack of his arrow so all she had was her knife.

"He's, ummm. A half blood I found in the woods." Thalia looked down at his tracks. "Looks like he got confused." Another set of tracks stood beside his.

"Yeah well it is hard to trust a boy," Phoebe stated flatly.

"We need to go after him." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Fine, this way will be quicker." Together they ran off in horizontal path. "If he continues on that path we should cut him off quickly." Thalia trusted Phoebe navigation skills she was the best at it in over a hundred years.

"How did you find us? I thought half the hunters would be with you in a group?" Thalia remembered her dream had shown Phoebe and her lady arguing about hunting parties.

"No, we decided on smaller groups. After picking up your trail pass the creek. We needed to find you quickly." Jumping over a rock.

"What about finding Leto?" Thalia knew her lady would move the heavens to find her quickly.

"Not our concern, we need to stop that boy."

"What," that had made no sense. "Phoebe were are we going?" The tree lines started to get thicker. Light from the sun faded out until moonlight had replaced it. Phoebe stopped.

"This is a good spot."

"Phoebe what do you mean by good spot? Wow," Thalia jumped back and swatted Phoebe away. In her hands was not a huntress knife, but instead a jagged blade with blood stains. "You are not Phoebe." A crooked smile flashed as Phoebe grew taller and more masculine.

"Well are not you two the brightest." Thalia inhaled from understanding.

"Cory was fighting you before I arrived."

"Cory this way," the mans voice imitated her own. "Yes half blood it was very simple to confuse such simple minded half bloods."

"Who are you really," Thalia pulled her canister that turned in to her trusted spear.

"Ha hahah," his voice deepened. The mans height grew slowly, his eyes turned in to one large eyeris in the center of head.

"Cyclops," Thalia growled. Of course it was a cyclops. As good as Posiedons forgers may be, their kin where not all the same. They could change form and even their voices to lore people in to their traps. And she fell for it.

"Where is Cory? Why are you after Leto?"

"Ow child so little you understand. Your friend is dealing my partner at the moment. As for that Titan, well lets us say their are larger things after her than I." Thalia had no idea what he was spouting on about. The Titans had lost their war. No was left standing who could hurt her unless.

"Who." The Cyclops grinned before swiping at her head. "Nice try but I'm not that slow." Thalia dove out of the monsters reach again. "But if you really wanna fight. Tapping her bracelet for her shield, Augus appeared causing the monster to wince. Thalia used that moment to strike.

"AaAAaahhh," he screamed out. Thalia spear running through his chest. Backing away to replace her weapons, she watched as the monster turned to dust.

"Now, I to go fine Cory before that hunter." Running off in parallel direction. Thalia assumed she would catch up with him by mid morning if lucky. "What was," Thalia stopped.

"Crack," echoed the sound of the largest branch she had ever heard being broken. Air whistled behind giving Thalia just enough time to dive out of harms way.

"Aaa, what the Hades." The tree that had flown pass her sent enough wind to toss her off balance while snapping another tree in half.

"Do not think this over child. I am not so easy to kill like my siblings." The Cyclops stepped forward a second tree at the ready. "Now, let us see what a daughter of the sky god and a putrid huntress can do."

"Come now child is that all you got," the man said while swinging another left hook. "Surely you of all people would be able to fight. Or is all you are good at is waiting at a distance to shoot your target?" Cory avoided another blow of his, pulling the man further from his hanging dogs. The one still pinned by his paws.

"No I can do more," he said punching out. Landing a solid blow to the mans temple. A cut appeared then healed on its own. "I am however smart enough to know when to avoid and when to hit." Ducking again from another blow. "That is the way of a hunter." Pulling him further and further in to the woods. Cory finally could hear the rushing of water.

"You have no idea brat what they have in store for those puny huntresses." A jolt went up Cory spine.

"Huntresses?" To late, he missed the opportunity to avoid another blow. "Crap!" Rolling off to the side. Cory looked up at the mans sad look.

"I do grow bored of this cat and mouse game. Perhaps it is time we end it yes?" Reaching behind his back. "Do not say I did not warn you." The man pulled out the ultimate cowards weapon in a fight.

"You brought a gun, coward." The man smiled as he held out a revolver.

"Perhaps to you I may seem a coward. How ever to my employers I am great victor. Stand child, it would be pointless to shoot you on the ground. UP!" Cory put his hands out in front of him.

"Not good," was all he could think. "Why use a gun when you could fight me like a man. You have that knife yet hide behind that barrel."

"Hm," the man chuckled. "Nice try kid, but I need that goddess anger at her peak if I am to have a good hunt."

A hunting horn sounded off in the distance. "Not again," the man muttered turning his head away from Cory.

"Gotch yah," Cory dove for the gun.

"BANG."

"Why are you hiding half blood?" The ground rumbled beneath the cyclops feet. He searched for a hiding Thalia. "You such brave words before hero." Little did the cyclops know Thalia was waiting for a moment he dropped his guard. "Afraid of fighting the big bad monster," he roared. Tossing a tree directly beside Thalia hiding spot in a ditch.

"Did he find me?" Thalia thought she had concealed her self well enough.

"Come out already half blood and face me." He roared out again tossing a rock toward a different location.

"He has no idea where I am." Thalia watched as the beast tossed and stomped around like an over sized infant throwing a tantrum. Only instead of toys, this infant threw two ton boulders. She knew this location could only conceal her for so long. Killing him would be only option to go freely but how. Running him through had only stopped him for a moment, what then?

"Would you like to know what awaits that puny goddess of yours." Cold fingers creeped up her spine. "She will be destroyed soon girl. Devoured by a power not even you could stand against."

"As if you have a hope of winning," Thalia shouted. Launching over his tree. "You stand not even a challenge to me." Pulling her spear and shield at the ready, the monster winced.

"Please child a head on attack," chuckling to himself. Thalia charged head on with her shield raised. "Fine," the cyclops swung his tree. "DIE ALREADY!" Thalia continued to dive and duck around his unbalanced attacks until she found his opening. "AAAAAAhhh," he screamed out. A spears point now in his arm pit. Dropping his tree then backing away. "I can not be killed child, death no longer awaits me." Slowly he began to seep toward the ground.

"How?" Thalia watched in shock again as the monster rose from his kneeling position. Grinning from ear to ear, flashing his crooked teeth.

"See child," quickly he swung his fist out nailing Thalia just as she rose her shield.

"Baahhh, ow." If not for Aegis she had most certainly been in worse pain.

"Now let us," hunting horns sounded all around. "Uhh ow," before anyone could react hundreds of well aimed arrows lodged in the beast. "Aaaaa." Now Thalia grinned from ear to ear as ten girls and dogs stepped out on surrounding hills.

"Generals orders," hollered out the real Phoebe. The cyclops looked at her then Thalia.

"Destroy the beast." All around arrows rained down pinning the monster and hammering him in to the ground.

"I can not be killed, I am im-," several more arrows rained down his mouth. After several minutes of continues shots.

"Looks like you where wrong," Thalia breathed. "Thank you hunters." One by one all the hunters assembled around Thalia, checking the monster and her.

"You look tired," Phoebe stated. She looked no better, obviously they had not rested in quit a while. "Looks like you have all the fun when we're not around."

"Yeah, if you count being tricked in to the middle of no were. Just to fight one cyclops."

"Happens, we have more important issues at the moment."

"I know," Thalia answered before Phoebe could continue. She looked at her shocked.

"You know?"

"Yes."

"How?" Thalia went in to telling her dreams she had been having. About seeing them, and what the cyclops had been saying. All the hunters looked grim as she finished.

"So yes I know about Leto."

"We knew Leto had been taken, but we had no idea about this obsession with Artemis. Their is no time to waste, we must meet up with my lady so we can double our efforts." Thalia looked at her inquisitively.

"Why not go straight for Leto?"

"You know were she is being held." All the hunters looked at Thalia.

"Not exactly, Cory told me."

"Cory? A boy knows were Leto is?" Grumbling came from all around. "Well yes, but." Thalia paused as she just remembered why she had been running in the first. "Crap!"

"What?"

"I almost forgot, he knows how to get their and we separated. That cyclops." Phoebe nodded in understanding.

"Were?"

"Last I saw he was heading in the direction." Thalia pointed north west. "If we run that direction we may catch up with him. We have another problem though." Thalia was quit sure how to explain. "Some other guy is out their." The hunters nodded. "I assume you've met?"

"No."

"Ready yourselves then, this man cheats. He will use any weapon man made." Thalia stepped forward then looked back. "He also has hunting dogs." Her wolfs growled in rage, they wanted to meet such dogs.

Cory threw a hard punch in the mans face again and again. Slowly losing control of himself as he hit the hunter with his one arm. Hunters gun managing to nail the upper most of his shoulder.

"You wanna use a gun," he asked enraged. "Here's what a fist can do." A chunk of rock nailed Cory in the head. "Awww," shouting as he fell over. The hunter dragging himself by his feet toward a tree line. "Not happening," Cory said diving for his legs and missing. "Great, too much blood loss." Vision blurring, Cory pursued the man. Heaving and falling over himself until they reached that same clearing as before. Hunting horns going off again in a far distance.

"No- not me thi, this time," hunter gasped while his injuries attempted to heal. "I can not be killed before my revenge." Dogs barking at their master, who drug himself toward the first. Braking off the arrow that pinned him. "Destroy him," he gasped as he went for another dog. Cory attempted to move but fell face first in the snow. "Farewell for good chi, llllllld," hunter screamed as his feet went out from under him.

"Didn't think I would forget you, did you?" Cory looked up from the ground at the limp hunter. His dog in confusion at what to do now.

"Kill him!" The dog barked and charged.

"Not happening," shouted Thalia. Smacking away the dog before he could reach cory. Impaling him with her spear.

"Tie him," Cory mumbled.

"What," Thalia asked before the dog went for another attack.

"Tie him down, we can't kill them at the moment." Thalia finally understanding, pulled out a rope from her restocked supplies. Impaling the dog once more and creating a leash for the dog. "That should hold you. Now lets see," Thalia paused finally mid sentence. Noticing finally how bad off Cory was. "Gods, drink this now." Pulling out a canteen of nectar. "Hurry come on," she hurriedly rolled him over for a drink of the gods. Cory could only see a whisper of Thalia thanks to the comfort of the moon light. It was then lying in pain on the ground he finally understood it all.

"How did you. How did you get here so quickly?"

"Your friend back their was a cyclops, had to have his evil guy monologue. Lets get you up," Thalia pulled on Cory good arm helping him up.

"I will kill you children," hunter screamed from his spot beside a tree. Cory turned to curse him but it came out in greek.

"Go to the crows?" Thalia looked at him oddly.

"Just kinda came out." Together they trudged through the woods until Cory could go no more. No caves this time to camp in.

"Borrowed a tent," Thalia flashed a smile. Pulling out a silver sheet. Cory waited to see how fast she could set it up, but quickly passed out once seated.

"Great," Thalia muttered. "Now I have to drag you inside." Quickly pulling him inside, Thalia leaned back against a tree.


	12. Chapter 12

Light flashed pass Cory eyes. Trees, bushes, and rocks blended together in swirl of light. A girl ran in front of him at blinding speeds, clad in gray camouflage. "I must reach her in time," she thought.

"Great now I can hear others thoughts," Cory internally grumbled. Suddenly the girl stopped as a group of more girls met her.

"My lady we have a report," spoke the girl who had shot at Cory. Or the Cyclops had imitated.

"Speak quickly Phoebe," the girl demanded.

"We found Thalia," tension released from the girls shoulders. "Then lost her." That tension returned ten fold. "Also we have more news about Leto."

"What?" The girl looked at her franticly, hoping for something good no doubt.

"It was from Thalia. Those two bears have her on some mountain. We have until midnight to release her before some beast comes to destroy her."

"Beast?"

"Yes my lady a beast strong enough to destroy even Leto." The huntress eyes looked out at the moon. If Cory wasn't wrong, her eyes resembled his own. Silver gray with intensity.

"De Immortals," she breathed.

"Their is also some type of male she was looking for, as well as another after her." The huntress looked at Phoebe in shock.

"What males?"

"I do not know the hunters name, I do however know the boy name." Cory listened in slow motion while his name rang out. Wide eyes looked on at the Phoebe. "My lady." Like lighting the girl was off. Running dead sprint in direction opposite her own.

"Why mother, why that one." Cory watched as the girl vanished in to the dark.

"We have to follow her," a random girl shouted. Phoebe took charge then.

"No, we have our orders. We must find Thalia and quickly this clock is ticking."

"One of the dogs have a scent," another random girl with a wolf hollered. "East of our position."

"Then we must hurry. Six hours is all we have," Phoebe ordered.

"Great, so now everyone is after me." Cory felt his dream self being tugged elsewhere. "Ow sure like I wanted any rest." Light twisted and bent until he stood yet again at the cave of Leto. "You rang your Highness," sarcasm dripping his voice. "Wow, you look rough." Leto laid against her cage wall. Sweat poured out of every por golden blood dripped from her lip. "Anchor," his mind instantly remembering immortals had weird blood.

"Yes child, are here yet?" Cory did not want to spoil her already down appearance.

"Well you see about that." Leto head rolled back an exasperated noise escaping her lips. "Hay not my fault. I got some weird hunter dude and his dogs trying to kill me." She seemed unsurprised by this bit of information. "Ok so you knew that, just like I found out what you've been hiding from me." Cory dared not speak her name. Worried he could some how be pulled back to her.

"How, how could you have found out?" Leto seemed beside herself that Cory could put two and two together. "You must not let her find you."

"Yeah yeah, hates boys." He knew all the legends of this goddess. Leto head began shaking a look of foreboding playing her face.

"No child, their is still so much more you do not understand. If you are found by her," a shiver ran up her spine. "My daughter will show no mercy." Cory kinda figured that but hearing it made it that much more loving.

"Ok what ever, why am I here?" Leto leaned forward with a wince of pain.

"You must hurry, I wish to give you one last piece of advice." Cory waited. "Drop your restraints," she locked eyes with him.

"I,"

"You know what I speak of. That soft spot you have for killing, if you truly are to save me and yourself. Kill those two monsters before they can bring what can kill all of us." Cory hated when people tried to read him. "You must brake me of this cage before twelve o one. If not all my power I've ever contained will be drained along with."

"Any children you have, they'll be weakened." Leto nodded.

"It is very dark magic, very old. You see now why you of all people must hurry?" Cory dream self started to fade. "One last thing," it was already becoming hard to hear her. "To unlock this.. The key… make it quick.."

"Wait, what?"

"Wake up already," Thalia smacked Cory hard. He shot up from the ground disoriented. "That worked."

"We need to move fast," Cory told her.

"No kidding," dogs barked behind her. "Our friend freed himself," hunting horns went off a lot closer. "Sounds like my hunter are here also." Thalia stuck out her hand that Cory took. "Come on, lead the way before we lose our chance at rescuing Leto." Cory was still unsure what he had needed to hear, some thing about a key.

"This way," he took off through the snow. "How is my body recovered so quickly?"

"Nectar remember." Testing his shoulder for no pain, a little stiff but other wise perfect.

"Works that fast?"

"Yeah well I let a few more things play in to affect." Thalia did not need to say more, he could feel the moonlight still on him. Charging his body with strength he'd need to run. "Any plans on what to do once we get their?" One really.

"Kill those bear twin," Thalia looked at him a little concerned. She had hoped that he had lost that anger. Cory noticed.

"Not about that, well kinda. Leto made it clear those two have to go plus." A smile spread his lips. "It puts me one step closer to going home." Thalia just shook her head.

"How are we going to come at them though? Up the side of the mountain, sneak shot, what?"

"I thought we would just call their names really loud and when they show up. Shoot them." Thalia looked at Cory as if he had sprouted a third head. "It'll work."

"Perhaps," that was not Thalia voice. "If I where not ready to kill already." Oreius dove out of what seemed to be no where. "You wish to kill me half blood go ahead." Cory went for his new bow and felt air.

"Why would you not grab the bow?" He dove to avoid a swipe of razor sharp claws.

"To busy trying to keep you from dieing," Thalia jumped back tapping her bracelet. "Try this," she tossed him a hunting knife.

"Yeah just what I need, a knife to fight a bear. Why don't I go fight a forest fire with a squirt gun." Thalia rolled in as she pulled her spear.

"AAA," the bear cried out.

"By Oreius," Thalia smirked. Her spear protruding the bears side. A swipe of his a paw sent Thalia flying. "Great he won't drop easy either."

"Thalia you alright?"

"I would be concerned of myself boy," Oreius charged. "Die," he swiped his paw out numerous times in an attempt to kill him.

"You know that seems to be the only thing I can get people to say to me. I get it, I'm not a people person but come on." Tying up Oreius would be pointless. He would just cut right through his bindings. "This would be so much easier if you died like you should. Thalia jumped in between him and fought Oreius back.

"Leave now," she shouted.

"And leave you?" Not that he was overly attached to her or anything. But you take all the time to save someone just to leave them.

"We can't wait any longer, I can handle myself. Free Leto before it's too late." She drove Oreius back in to the trees. Cory watched for a moment more before following orders.

"Great, I can never seem to keep a bow." Trees raced by as a he took of at a dead sprint, willing everything he had. "Ok, key key. What type of key?" In his dream it had appeared Leto was trapped in an a gold cage. "Maybe a torch, no not really realistic. Probably dynamite." Cory stopped his nonsense ideas about keys when a thought hit him. "Why was Argus not with his brother?" The two could not seem to function a viable thought without the others criticism. Slowly the trees parted for a creek."No time like now I guess," Cory thought. Backing away a few steps. He knew Artemis stories told she could channel the spirit of animals. "Think good jumper, like a kangaroo." Taking off at dead sprint, Cory tried to tune in to some primal animal. A large splash went off from his failed attempt. "Ok so tunning animal talent, we can check that off the list of possible abilities."

"How about dieing, have you tried that boy o," an arrow whizzed pass Cory ear. Fresh blood dripped from the his fresh injury. "Drats, it would seem I truly rust after all those years." Cory froze, no idea if running would work. "No words child? Very well," Cory heard another shot pulled back."Farewe-, BACK YOU BEAST." Turning toward a glorious sight. Watching as the hunter fought yet again that same lion.

"You two look like have some catching up to do," standing from the water.

"Do not leave child, we are not finished here."

"RRRRaaa," screamed out the lion. Pointing out his obvious distaste for the hunter. With a swipe of his paws the hunter was forced to retreat.

"Love to stay and chat but I have business else where. Don't worry I am sure they'll try killing me as well." Taking off again Cory ran as hard as his legs could possible carry him.

"Why defend him brat?" Oreius struck out a clawed hand for Thalia head. Who in turned countered with a shield. "You maidens do not defend boys." Rolling out with a spear thrust, Oreius grabbed hold and tossed Thalia ten yards out.

"Aaa ow." She stood steady legs, a smile spreading across her lips. Fighting always got her blood pumping. "Because you floor mat. He saved me by making you look like a fool." Oreius howled out in rage. "I could not pass up a perfect opportunity to make you and Argus look equally as moronic." Thalia walked slowly through the trees. Never taking her eyes off the angry bear twin.

"You will not win young hero, not this time."

"Really? Why's that, because you brought another dusty titan out for revenge?" With luck Oreius would have a evil guy monologue then fall just as quickly. Instead he only laughed.

"Ha, ah hah," laughed the bear twin. "Foolish girl. We have no titan," Oreius smiled coldly.

"What then, a monster. We hunters have killed every beast." That evil look in Oreius eyes had started to worry her. No answer, no instead the bear twin picked up and launched a chunk of rock and ice at her. Nailing her unprotected side in the sudden attack. "Uuufff," Thalia exhaled. Falling on her back, hearing trampling of a bear charging in for the kill.

"MINE!" Thalia rolled just as nine hundred pounds landed were she had just been. Thrusting again so Oreius could only disarm her. "Weak," he raised his clawed hand. Rage had built at that word as ozone filled the air between them. With a mighty yell, Thalia thrust her hands skyward. Bringing down both hands pointing at the bear.

"How about this for weak," a large arc of lightning shot from the heavens to blast Oreius down in to the dirt. Exploding in demolition style blast. Chunks of ice, rock, and fur flew. Sweat beaded Thalia forehead, her heart raced. "I am the general of the hunters of Artemis, do not think one bear is enough for me." A large scream sent birds from their trees, only it was not human. "What the," Thalia raised her shield for defense against a large rock. "Uuugfff," she landed hard on her back. Standing to find no one and an even greater concern.

"You say one is not enough," laughter filled the air. "How about two young huntress. RRRRRRRR."

"Great so this is supposed to be the mountain?" Cory looked up at the snow covered mountain in front of him. "Not so bad," just as he finished that thought a large growl shook the ground. "Well, I think I'll go home now." A twig snapped behind him just then. "What is this? Stuck between a painful death or an unknown death." Bushes rustled nearby. "Not many options now I guess." Taking off in another dead sprint.

Cory reached midway up the mountain without a single problem so far. "This is way too easy." He slapped himself. "Maybe the fates didn't hear that one?" Slowly rock morphed in front of him into the ugliest creature he had ever seen. Which was saying something if you've ever seen a seventy year old social worker with ten pounds of eyeliner. "Ok, let me guess you're fates answer?" The monster looked at Cory confused momentarily. Probably deciding why any one would be so stupid to come this far. "Good he's not trying to kill me maybe," no such luck.

"Aaaaa," the monster wailed out. Scooping up a large handful of rock and pitching it.

"CRAP!" Cory dove against a rock wall, his options limited as to what he could do. The monster scooped up another mound of dirt. "This would be so much easier if I had my bow. Hello," another volley of rock flew toward his wall.

"Not all gifts are so easy to lose," spoke a voice. Cory remembered Lambe voice. The monster looked around in confusion, obviously the voice had not been in his head. Charging in while the monster looked away. Attempting a down swipe with his knife. "Great, you have more arms." Surely enough the monster grew two more arms on each side of its body. One it had managed to use in block of his attack. With its other arms he leveled the rock for his face.

"AaAaaa," the monster wailed out and dropped Cory on his butt.

"Ow, huh?" Sprouting from the monsters arm or one of his six was an arrow. Searching in horror of he hunter, Cory found no one below. "That you hunter dude?" No reply. Trying to come up with a strategy all Cory could think was what Lambe voice had just said. Not so easily lost. Scratching his head in confusion he noticed bracelet around his wrist. Carved from vines and what appeared to be tree root. In its center was a bow with an arrow for a lock. "No way," Cory muttered. Pulling at the arrow, he stumbled back a step as the solid oak bow appeared over top his wrist. One shot coming with it. "This..is..sweet."

"Aaaa," screamed the now angrier monster. Pulling back his arm with a backhoe load of gravel.

"Hold up," Cory shouted as he pulled back and fired a shot. Watching in victory as the beast dissolved. "Alright I took out the uumm, earth mold monster?"

A female scream came from atop the mountain just then. "Can't ever have a moment can I."

"Hurry," Leto voice rang clear as a bell in his head. Cory knew it had to be Argus up top, waiting for his friend. Formations of rock started moving slowly up ahead.

"Can't ever be simple." Rock monsters started sprouting from walls in groups of three. "Well I guess this is any time as ever to die, not really the way I was hoping to go." Arrow less, Cory planned a brave last stand which ended with him flying of the mountain to his death. "Oww," he winced as a sharp pain assaulted his head.

"MOVE!" Rang out a distinctly familiar voice. Weight appeared at his back. "NOW." Arrows at least thirty filled a quiver.

"Yup, definitely dead." Pulling out shot after shot, Cory nailed as many as possible between the eyes. In between dodging truck loads of flying gravel and snow. "You all really need to quit with all the rocks. Crap!" Taking his advice, one of the monster hailed a volley of boulders. "Not what I meant." Nailing the one holding the boulder ended with a new game. "Donkey kong," a boulder rolled down a small path, the only path. Leaping out of the way. Cory watched as the boulder harmlessly passed him. Only one problem. "Why do I always seem to end up hanging from a cliff?" From atop the mountain another earth quaking growl went off.

Looking up at the face of another six handed monster. "Looks like it actually can get worse." The monster reached down and grabbed a hold of his neck. Lifting him up so as to drag him up the mountain.

Sweat beaded Thalia body, air filled her lungs in heaving intakes. Blood pulled at her shirt a now open wound in the form of a bear twins claws. Which ever one she was unsure. Argus had managed in Thalia confusion to allow his brother to retreat. Now their where two wondering around in the dark.

"Tell us young hero hee hee. Have you ever experienced this much fear? Knowing you will die?" Thalia wanted to answer back yes, yes she had died in a way such as this. To protect some one. But she needed to keep quiet for now. Her hiding place behind a tree had luckily not been discovered yet. "You can not hide forever, we'll find you eventually." Thalia attempted to listen for any sign the two found her, nothing though. Nothing but the pounding of her blood in her ears.

"Need a way out of this," she thought. "They have the advantage for now in a closed forest."

"Blood trails, such a nasty give away," Argus stood behind Thalia tree. A gruesome smile while he peered down. Drawing back quickly for a swipe at Thalia throat. Argus missed his first attempt only to be cut by Thalia spear in his right flank. "AAaa, you brat." Blocking another swing with her shield. Thalia pulled back in order to finish him. Just as she did Oreius threw a large ice ball about the size of a small car at Thalia. Smacking in to her shield and sending her flying backwards. Affectively knocking her breath out of her body. "Good one brother," Argus complimented. "Now we have a treat."

"With news for Tityos of our victory." Argus stepped and turned toward his brother.

"Do not speak his name now brother, not until he has taken Leto life force," Argus ended their. Not of choice. Thalia spear pieced him were his heart is. Cutting short his warning.

"BROTHER!" Oreius screamed. "Why you little," Thalia watched in amazement. Argus dissolved in to dust at her feat, swept up by a warm breeze. That if she where going insane, carried laughter. "AAAAA," Oreius wailed out and charged. Thinking for survival, Thalia pulled out her last escape trick. "Die hero," Oreius shouted as he neared Thalia. Who snapped off a fart arrow and drove it in to the ground. Sulfur filled the air between them. Making it impossible to see or track by scent.

"Hopefully that bought him enough time," Thalia thought.

"I guess this is one way to reach the top," Cory muttered. The earth monster carrying him over its head toward the peak of the mountain. As they reached its peak slowly he noticed something peculiar jutted from the center. "Is that? Dude that's weird," he spoke to the monster. His Arrows had disappeared along with his bow. Both more than likely on his wrist. So fighting was still an option, if he could figure out what it was he had to fight.

The top of the mountain had a large flat area about twenty yards both ways. Rocks surrounded the outer ring, a fire blazed in an a pit about as wide as forty inch TV. Beside it stuck from the ground was what looked like a carved head at a distance. Like the carved heads of Easter Island. "Bring him forth," spoke the statue.

"Great talking heads out of the ground. Seems legit I guess." The monster dropped Cory on the ground directly in front of the statue. Now up close, Cory could make out more details. Long hair draped down its skull, with putrid gray skin, and wide blood shot eyes. "Dude you aren't a statue." Both blood shot eyes looked down at Cory, flashing a chipped tooth grin that revealed the man had not brushed his teeth since the stone age.

"Rite you are child," he spoke in a booming voice. "My name is Tityos and who might you be?" The man spoke kindly to Cory, which only made his skin crawl.

"Cory, my name is Cory. Look I think we have one big misunderstanding." A booming laugh echoed the mountain and shook Cory back a seat.

"Do you now child," his blood shot eyes saying he had made no such mistake.

"Yeah. You see I was just passing through looking for a friend."

"Is that so?"

"It looks like she ain't here, so I'll just," Cory went to stand. An earthquake shook the mountain.

"While you are here hero."

"Great," Cory thought. "He knows what I am."

"Allow me to extend a token of my generosity." Flowing from the ground until it took a solid form. A large cage of gold and rock stood off toward the right of the head.

"Ummm."

"Perhaps this Titan could tell you were your friend is. I found her wandering my land." Slumped in the cage looking worse for wear was Leto. Golden blood leaked from her wounds.

"Maybe, or she could just walk me to her," Cory tried for a long shot.

"Aahaa," laughed the head. "You are an interesting one hero," he sighed. "It will be a shame when you die." Panic filled Cory lungs.

"Die, whhhat do mean die?" The giant regarded him with a sad stair inhaling greatly.

"You child this whole mess you have been brought in to was my doing. Well more my mothers, however the planning was mine." Cory just looked on confused. "This witch before you is a problem of mine. You see long ago we dated."

"WHY YOU INSOLENT," a fury of cursing followed. Some in english some in Greek, and others in another language Cory had no idea what it was. A slab of rock sealed the cage.

"Better, sorry about that child." Cory tried to remember something about Leto. Trying to remember who this thing was and how to stop it. Or more importantly what it wanted. "Were where we, ah yes. We had a falling out and in doing so her husband at the time banished me to depths of horrible plain. Forced to undergo my punishment over and over again for all time." Cory still had no idea what he was talking about or who Leto had been married to.

"Hold on," he raised a finger interrupting the monster story. "Why do you want to kill me?" A good starting point in Cory opinion.

"Kill you," the giant repeated seeming confused. "I do not wish to kill you child."

"Then why did you say."

"Not me child, that woman and her blasted child. Surely you must see what they will do to you. Even if where to escape with that titan, her daughter will be sure to kill you." Cory had wanted to believe Leto could stop Artemis, but.

"She would stop her." He tried to convince himself more than the monster.

"Do not believe me? Ask her yourself." The rocks went away from the entrance. Leto swearing picking up were it had stopped. Standing and walking over toward her. Neither monster attempted to fort him. Leto froze mid profanity. Looking at Cory in confusion.

"What are you waiting for? Free me."

"You have no intentions of stopping her from killing me do you?" Leto face became stoic. "He's telling the truth then? You where going to get me to help you stop him, then you where going to just leave." Cory watched as Leto eyes searched for an answer, or an excuse.

"That is how they work child," spoke the head. "First they need you and when done, toss you to the side." Rage filled his mind. He had gone through all this just to killed at the end. "Help me instead child," the rock monster moved beside Cory. Holding his knife out for him. Cory looked at it, then Leto and back toward the head. "In order for me to be free I must have a sacrifice." A memory or and idea hit Cory. "Her blood will do for a start, that cage can be opened by any hunter. A drop blood is all that I need." Leto looked even more scared than Cory had felt. "Help me and I shall destroy those who wish death on you." A pendulum swung in Cory mind. One side dieing for nothing on the other living with the knowledge he killed someone.

"I," stuttering.

"It is simple child a little cut and all your worries go away." Clamping his eyes shut in attempt at clarity. Memories came to him. All his nightmares he had endured this week. They where showing him a moment just like this. One cut and the Mayors boy escaped his troubles, no one came after him. But he killed some one in the process, forever remembered as coward. The hunter had been the same in a way. He knew the chances he faced for his crime, yet he still did it. All the memories flooded him threatening to overload his brain. Thalia, she had stayed behind in order to give him time and if Argus was not here.

"One cut huh?" Cory gave Leto a granite stair while grabbing the hilt of the knife. "You lied to me," Leto stuttered. Backing against the wall. "Just remember this," pulling up the blade. "I still found the courage to stand up for you," spinning out Cory drove the blade in to the rock monsters head.

"Aaaaa," it wailed before dissolving. Reaching over and flicking the door latch open.

"Now we run for our lives." All around the mountain more rock monsters started to appear. "What are these things anyway, they just keep coming?" Pulling out his bow and attacking one shot at a time.

"Earth born, stupid creatures," Leto answered. "More so than those bear twins." The earth born seemed to take offence to being compared to the bear twins. More rock flew at them like heavy rain fall.

"Yeah but who got caught by them," Cory laughed.

"I would not laugh so much, you very well may share my fate." Shot by shot the earth born fell. Only problem was that they more just followed after.

"We really need an exit plan," Cory shouted over the noise of falling boulders.

"I, aaa," Leto hollered in pain as an arrow cut her arm. "Bastard," she cursed. Standing at the entrance to the peak covered in blood and claw marks, looking more mortal than he had before.

"As said, we have plans for you." By the looks of things that had been his last shot. "Now," he stopped when an arrow landed at his feet. "Nice try child but your aim still needs practice." Cory smiled devilishly.

"Not really but you may want to cover your ears," Leto took his hint and covered hers. A massive explosion shook the mountain top. Smoke concealed everything in sight. Not wasting any time, Leto and Cory ran pass the spot hunter had just been standing.

"When do you get exploding arrows?" Cory had an idea but did not answer as he was too busy trying not to slip of the mountain.

"No time we need to run before they come after us." Rock fell from above, another ground shaking growl released in to the air.

"Something is not right," Leto shouted over the hollering. "He is still shouting." Finally at bottom.

"Yeah and those things didn't even chase us." Cory had no idea why they had not pursued them. Leto was free and escaping.

"Ow no," Leto breathed. "That arrow."

"Not really sure about what you mean." Looking down at her arm, Cory gut hit the ground. Golden anchor dried on her arms.

"A drop," shouted the stone head.

"What happens now?" Looking to Leto for some bright idea.

"Now we die." Earthquakes shook the ground until both Leto then Cory fell on their backs. Rock formation in the mountain exploded out as if dynamite charges had been planted.

"Are those arms?" Sure enough large gray arms jutted from the mountain. Followed closely by feet shooting out and a shoulders. "How big is he," it looked as if he had no end to his great height.

"His body spread could span half of Tartarus. This is very bad." Cory still had no idea who the guy was, or how they would beat a guy who had his own zip code.

"How do you beat him?" A nuclear missile came to mind. Leto only gawked on in horror. "Yow grandma, how do we stop stone britches before we become appetizers."

"Do not call me grandma," Leto eyes glowed. "Firstly it took both my children to take down this giant last time."

"Wait giant?" He knew the guy was big. "Like that earth lady kids, the ones who almost destroyed the gods in those stories? Those giants." It finally made since now, slightly. "I thought he was trapped in Tartarus."

"Yes up until now he had been trapped forced to have his liver eaten and regrow it time and time again."

"Sounds like a barrel of laughs, wonder who he wants to kill first."

"It was a punishment worthy of his crimes." Leto eyes had a nuclear look of their own. Cory did remember something about his crime.

"Yeah he tried."

"Do not speak it child or I will just drop in front of your mother and figure this mess or myself." She looked serious but Cory snorted.

"Yeah if you could have done that I would not be here. By the way I think he's done with his flashy entrance." Standing on top of the mountains looking down. All Cory could make out where his stained teeth and toe fungi's. "Dude does not hygiene."

"Any ideas," Leto looked up at the monster.

"I was going to ask you that actually."

Oreius searched for Thalia in hopes of ripping her apart limb by limb. His brother now forced to wait his turn for returning. "Death is assured hero, so why hide? Face me and get it over with." Stepping and snapping a twig. "AAAAa," Oreius hollered as he was pulled skyward by his feet.

"I really have to thank Cory for reminding me of this trick." Thalia stepped out from behind a tree at Oreius back. "It really does wonders on stupid pray." A growl emitted from the bear twin. "Now," Thalia pulled her spear.

"BOOOM," went off an explosion toward the mountains. Thalia looked over and almost could not believe what she stood out in the sky.

"Ha, all will die now child at the giants hands."

"Giant," Thalia knew of them. She had always thought if anything they would at the least be a myth. "Cory," he had gone to stop that.

"Yes child he was too late, now so are all of you." Sweeping out his clawed foot. Oreius freed himself and landed in front of Thalia. Not waisting any time the bear twin lunged opening his mouth. An arrow cutting through his throat just as he did. More at the same time pinned his body and rained down till he dissolved.

"Perhaps next time you will wait and bring support," Phoebe said. All huntresses accounted for and grinning.

"Yeah that seems manageable," Thalia grinned back. "Why don't we all go to him." Pointing at the giant standing atop the mountain. All the huntresses mouths hung agape.

"You would make things difficult on us." Thalia only smiled.

"Why would you expect anything different?" Together they ran toward the beast. In the back of Thalia mind she hoped Cory had not gotten killed or his mother had reached him. A shiver caused her to pick up speed, even against her injuries. "Move Faster!"

"Little anticlimactic," Cory said to Leto. "Why is he so short?"

"His true form could not be summoned yet," Leto informed. "It takes either a whole life form of a god or an entire day." Cory watched as the giant went from being as tall as the mountain to no more than perhaps ten feet tall. "Good for us however we still have the problem with killing him.

"How come?" Cory just thought about shooting him with an arrow and be done with it.

"In order to defeat him it takes a god or goddess along with a half blood." That seems simple Cory thought. Leto must have been inside his head. "I can not be the one to help you."

"Why," he briefly wondered if she where afraid. "Your an immortal with power."

"Yes but my blood was used in the offering."

"Ok so what," Cory really did not see the problem here.

"Another one of our rules," Leto made air quotes. "When an immortals blood is used in a sacrifice that immortal can not kill the object. I can hurt him and distract him, just not kill."

"Ooook, how do you expect me to beat him then? I'm not exactly hiding any immortals." Leto grimaced.

"We have one option, it will not go well for you though." Ice creeped up Cory spine. "She is only choice."

"Hold on," Cory tried not to sound afraid but his cracked. "You have a son?" He remembered his mothers twin the sun god also a great archer.

"He is with my former husband at the moment, on lock down." Leto saw Cory look of confusion. "Long story. We only have my daughter to call on." Snow avalanched off to the side with boulders mixed in. "It would seem, he is done waiting around." Looking up at the mountain peak, Cory could see Tityos running full sprint. "I will go off to the side and summon her," Leto seemed less pleased with the idea than Cory felt.

"Umm what about me?" He had a bad idea of what his job would be.

"Hold him off."

"I was afraid you would say that." With one last leap of a football field. Tityos landed forty yards away from Cory at the foot of the mountain.

"Thank you boy," he straightened up. "It has been so long since I could move. Now," Tityos searched. "Were is my prize?"


	13. Chapter 13

His teeth where permanently stained green along with his hair that had brown tuff's that sprouted out like chicken feathers. Wearing a Tarzan loin and brandishing a tree trunk for a club.

"So, your tall." Dumb yes, but nothing else came to mind when he looked at this mammoth of a monster. He put the bear twins to shame.

"Were has Leto gone, abandoned you already." Cory really hated that word, abandoned. He had heard it way to many times before. "Well child are you going to just stand their and not tell me?"

"No. No she did not abandon me, she left me here to handle you." The giant looked down at Cory. Regarding him with great interest.

"Ha," Tityos fit of laughter started. "Aaahahah, you? Surely you joke child I am," Tityos stopped win an arrow flew by his face. Embedding itself in a rock wall beside him. The giant looked at the arrow for several moments before turning to glare. A line of blood ran down his face.

"Oops sorry about that, my aim was a little off. New bow and all." Cory grinned at the giant. "Meant to hit that billboard sized forehead of yours."

"I that so?" Tityos lifted his club. "I will kill you first before your mother. Then I will kill her and that Titan." Another arrow launched pass his face. Cutting his other cheek.

"Darn guess I need more practice." The giant charged then, hollering in rage.

"DIE BRAT," Tityos swung his club. Nearly taking his head in the process.

"Wow," Cory ran back toward the trees. Watching the giant stock him back swinging his tree like a rookie baseball player. "Guess it's try out season for the mets today." Trying again, the giant hit his tree against others.

"Stand still you brat."

"Not likely." Going further back, Cory realized he did not have a plan. So he went with the only option he could think of. Reaching back, he shot arrow after arrow. Some landed in his arms, others in his legs, and the rest where swatted by the tree. Either way, none had any affect on the gargantuan beast.

"You have no way to defeat me child," Tityos stomped down. Tripping Cory momentarily so he could swat him back. Cory ear rung from the pain, his vision blurred and he felt like throwing up. "See what I meant about that Titan child? Left for dead so she could escape." Tityos stepped closer. In his pain Cory pulled another arrow. "Ha, you are a persistent one." Stepping further toward Cory, the ground beneath him crunched. Cory looked at the feet of the giant and his own. "What will you do with just one shot? Knowing it can not kill me." Tityos grinned cockily.

"Yeah well I have one thing you don't." Tityos stopped six feet away.

"What would that be child, beside mortality?"

"An understanding of my surroundings." Shooting at the giants feet.

"Missed," Tityos stepped again.

"Not really, hope you can swim." The ice beneath them gave, plunging Cory and Tityos in to the water. Tityos off balance, floated with the current. "Baa," Cory swam for shore. Shivering from the water, but otherwise alright. "Wonder how long it takes him to figure out its teen foot of water he's in?" Cory bow changed back in to a bracelet at the last moment.

"Cory," Leto returned alone. "Were is Tityos?" Hiking a thumb down stream.

"Swimming at the moment. Where's the grim reaper," Leto understood who he meant.

"Down that direction, her hunters are nearby. You should run," Leto looked down at him. "Thalia and several others are half bloods, they can handle Tityos." Cory looked down at the stream. Something told him it was a little more difficult than that. "What are you waiting for?" Leto looked confused.

"I need to check on something." Pulling his self to his feet. Cory walked along the bank, behind the trees. Stopping to check Tityos forgotten club.

Tityos was having batting practice with the hunters of Artemis. Even Artemis herself was finding it hard to do any damage to the giant. "My lady," Thalia shouted. "Behind you," an arrow nearly cutting the goddesses throat.

"YOU!" Standing in the trees grinning was the hunter. "How are you here?" Artemis looked away just as three more hunters found the business end of Tityos new tree club.

"I made a few new friends when you sent me to the Underworld. Several much stronger than you," he launched another arrow. "Today you watch the end of your useless hunters." Artemis growled in rage. Charging at the hunter just as an earth born grew from the ground. "Have fun," the hunter called back. Walking away toward the fighting, picking off her wolves one by one.

"Coward," the earth born holding her found a blade in his forehead. Thalia ran to join her goddess in battle.

"We need to stop that giant first," she looked back as another huntress smacked against a tree.

"We need a blow from a half blood and a goddess, both need be damaging. Lightning," Artemis cut down another earth born.

"I haven't the strength," Thalia ran through an earth born with her spear. Together they ran back the earth born till their where few left. Huntresses laid out in pain, some still stood ready.

"Aww poor maiden," Tityos stepped forward. Brandishing his new club. "They just do not make heros like they used to ay?" Artemis glared at the giant, abandoning her knives for a bow. "Ha, go ahead and try. Those shots will not do anything." Tityos stepped hard on the ground, shaking Thalia feet almost from under her. "I am the greatest of mothers children and you shall fall tonight with your reached mother." Tityos readied to swing his club with a smile.

"Ow no," Leto looked on as her daughter face Tityos. She surveyed the field of fallen huntresses and few earth born. "I must help her." Cory crouched down so he could work on the only retrievable arrow he found.

"That's what we are doing." Taking a small rock, he removed the old arrow head.

"How exactly are we helping by standing back by a tree as he prepares to finish them?" Cory grinned.

"You have hunted before." Leto arched a brow. "You don't just run in and fight your pray hand to hand." He reached in to his shirt. Pulling out the last arrow head he had left. "No, you wait for your shot." Lightly tapping in the new head. Taking aim at the giants back. Cory could see a scar, most likely from were the birds picked his liver. Tityos extended his club. Thalia made eye contact with Cory, just now noticing him. "Like now."

"Die," Tityos dropped his club. "Aaaa," he screamed out in pain. An arrow cutting through were his liver had been. "Aaaaa," he fell to a knee clutching himself.

"As you wished," Artemis spoke. "I will try my best," taking aim. Tityos who looked over in horror.

"WAAAIT NOO." Artemis shot plunged in to his chest. "AaAaaaa," Tityos wailed out. "NOT AGAIN," he sunk in to the ground slowly. Returning to his forever punishment. "It is not over yet huntress, for you and that brat." Tityos turned his head to regard no one. "Coward." Finally he disappeared in to the ground, huntresses finished off the last of the earth born.

"It's over," Thalia breathed. Artemis turned to look at her with glowing eyes.

"Not quite my general, we still have someone to take care of." Over across the water was a white wolf. He circled two sets of tracks.

"But," Thalia wanted to argue but was silenced by a cold stair.

"Ok that was great and all?" Leto spoke while running along side Cory. "But why are we running this way, our best chance was to run East?" Jumping over a rock.

"I have one more problem to deal with first." Leto came up beside to look out over the same field he did. "He was all big talk until it was time to fight." Standing opposite them was the hunter in all his self proclaimed glory. Attempting to release his other dogs. "HAY," Cory shouted. Catching his attention. "How about round three since the lion interrupted?" Hunter turned to regard Cory coldly.

"I have other pressing matters at the moment to attend." He tried to turn away but was nailed with a snow ball. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Cory beamed the hunter in face again. "Alright you brat, you wanna play hero."

"Sadly it's an occupation I was given," Cory laughed. He noticed the hunter had no more arrows and no gun this time as far he could tell. Both started toward the center, Leto attempting to follow. Holding out a hand. "You wait here."

"Umm."

"You might wanna help this time but this is something I would like to finish." Leto just nodded even if she did seem reluctant.

"Aww how sweet he wants to go in alone this time." The hunter pulled a knife. "So what are you waiting for kid?" Can never have a fair fight Cory thought. Circling one another slowly. "Well?" Punching out and missing, the hunter went to the right avoiding Cory so to counter with a swing of his blade.

"Ay," Cory exclaimed. Managing to avoid a deep cut. "You really are a coward."

"No such thing as a fair fight boy o. Perhaps you'd know that if you were not so wet behind the ears." Going at it again. The hunter jabbed then sliced, missing Cory and receiving a hard fist to the face. "More like it, but not enough." Rushing forward the hunter had given up on talking and continued his swiping and jabbing.

"CRAP," Cory felt blood pour down his shirt sleeve from another cut. "Fine," he shouted angrier than before. Lunging out and managing to cut himself. Cory disarmed the man by throwing dirty snow in his eyes and slamming a rock into his nose.

"Aaaa," he backed away toward the center of the circle. "So what if you have the knife. You have not the heart to," he faltered. Looking stunned out at the forest behind him. "No," he whispered. Out of breath and covered in his own blood, Cory managed a peak behind him.

"Ow that's not good," he thought. His heart skipped a beat at the sight beside Leto. A girl about her height stood in center of Leto and Thalia. Cory had never met her but the dreams had been enough, he was dead. Thalia looked nervous standing there looking at Cory.

"Aaa," the hunter called out in pain. Dropping to the ground and twitching.

"Please I barely did any real damage," Cory thought. But he continued to twitch and light finally broke through the clouds. Fully illuminating the field.

"You have escaped your punishment once," Artemis spoke. "You will not however escape again." Light emitted from Artemis like the light of the moon.

"WAIT! NO." The hunter screamed out as his skin started to darken.

"What the," Cory had no idea what to even think. In front of him the man was changing in to a..a horse. Slowly the mans pleas turned in to whimpers of a horse. Cory vision had started blurring but not before he watched the mans dogs release from their traps and descend on him. Well let's just say what happened next, some stories are better left untold.

"Begone dogs," Artemis spoke to the dogs who had finished with their former master.

"Ow great, my turn." Was the last thing Cory thought before he passed out.

* * *

 **Let Me Know If You All Would Want A Second Instalment**


End file.
